it's him
by hiragizawa
Summary: shinou played too much prank and Murata was the victim... now, he has to take responsibility for his actions.
1. Chapter 1

Ahmm…

This is the first time that I'll do a fic that I have definite pairings in mind..

Please be easy on me!

I really find these particular pair cute. So I decided to come up with a story involving them. Ha-ha…

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou… If I did, everything would go haywire! Be glad that I don't.

----------

"Are you sure that you're okay, Murata?" The two teens are walking at the park going to Yuuri's house. It's about time that they go back to the other world.

"Yeah." Murata yawned. "I jus lack of sleep these past few days, exams are near you know."

"It's cold out here, let's go faster."

The Sage just nodded, too tired to make other things.

"Oi, Murata. Be careful with your step. The road is wet here, we don't want any of us to be soaking wet before we go home." Yuuri reminded his friend. He now thinks that the guy is totally out of focus, from his observation Murata looks really tired. It must be really hard to be a top student and being a Great Sage of the other world at the same time. He now wonders how his friend manages to do both of that without failing his responsibilities.

"Yeah." He barely heard that warning. He really can't pay attention anymore cue to lacking of sleep these past few days.

Murata wasn't careful with his step, he accidentally slipped at the water and pushed his friend, making them both loose their balance.

"Oi!"

It was already too late, they don't have anything to hold on.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!"

They both fell on the water.

They thought that it the end of it.

But…

They got sucked in.

"What's happening???!!!"

Before they could help it, they are traveling towards 'that' place. As they suspected, they landed at the Shinou temple.

"H-How? W-Why?" Yuuri looks really confused.

"Shinou." The Sage voice was very calm but you could sense that there's an underlying danger behind that.

A priestess of the temple saw them at the pond.

"Heika! Geika!" Looks like even those people at the temple didn't know that they are coming either. It's really a surprise.

The priestess help them of the pond, guided them towards a room where they could change clothes.

The others reported what happened to Ulrike.

*sneeze*

"Are you okay, Murata?" Both of them already changed clothes. They were really thankful that there are set of clothes kept in that room.

"I think so. Don't worry, Shibuya it's just a cold. Really."

"Okay, if you say so." Even if Yuuri said that there's still a great doubt that his friend caught a cold. Murata was kept busy this past few days, lacking of rest and sleep, It would really mke him prone to sickness. Not to mention that the water was really cold.

A knock on the door interrupted them both.

"Come in."

When it opened, it revealed Ulrike with an apologetic face.

"I knew it." Murata said. His eyes were hidden by those glasses that reflected the light from the window of the room.

"Eh?"

"I'm really sorry, Your Highness, Your Majesty." The priestess bowed her head.

"I only advanced their trip. There's nothing wrong with it." A familiar voice said. A shadow forms behind Ulrike. When it showed itself they found out that it was Shinou.

"You've gone too far, Shinou Heika!" Shinou just shrugged after being reprimanded by her priestess.

"You're really the one who pulled us back here even if you knew that we are going back anyway." The Sage's voice is still alarmingly calm.

"By the way, Your Majesty. I already told the others that you are already here, Weller-kyou and the others are coming any minute now."

"Thank you, Ulrike." After giving her excuse the woman left them at the room.

"You're still mad about it? I only took the liberty of sending you here. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing… It just happened that you made us travel on a very cold water on a very cold day! You really don't know where to put your pranks in place! Geez!" The Sage can't help but to give the main point to the man. All the tiredness that he experienced during the whole week makes his temper shorter.

"M-Murata?" Yuuri can't believe that his friend would have an outburst like that. Ok, it wasn't really an outburst. It only looks like that he was lecturing a child. Now he could freely conclude what happened during those old times between the Great Sage and Shinou. _So, they are always like this? Well, with Shinou's attitude, that would really make someone mad._

"Heika!" someone got their attention, it was Yuuri's retainers.

"We're sorry, Your Majesty that we're not able to come earlier." Günter couldn't believe that he failed his duty on serving the young Maou. The way he acts, it looks like it was heinous crime.

"Now, Now, It was ok, Günter. You don't have to worry about it. We didn't know either that we're gonna come back earlier than expected." He glanced at Shinou who remained passive.

"Hmp! Coming back without any warning, you really are a wimp after all." Wolfram snorted out.

"Don't call me a wimp!"

"It would be better if we will go back to the castle and tell Gwendal about your arrival." Conrad said at the king.

Yuuri's felt disappointed. Going back to the other castle and telling Gwendal that he's back would mean the start of a mountain full of paper works. But he had no other choice but to go, it's his responsibility after all. He nodded afterwards.

And by the way Your Majesty,"

"What is it, Conrad?"

"Okaerinasai."

Yuuri automatically smiled at this. Conrad never failed to greet him back whenever he is there. "Tadaima!"

"Grrr…"

The Maou knew that he had to run away. There's only one person that would react with that simple conversation, and it was only Wolfram. When he looked at the blonde prince, he was already raging, ready to grab him any moment.

"Cheater!"

He ran away to avoid the guy, while the two excused themselves.

"We'll take our leave now, Shinou Heika, Your Highness." The two just nodded and they let the others left the room afterwards.

----------

Hmmm… I think this chapter didn't reveal the pairings at all…

What do you think?

Maybe the next chapter would.. haha..

Please read and review guys!

Onegai shimasu!


	2. It's a cold

Ok… here's the continuation… hahaha..

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou… If I did… Shinou and Murata will be lovers.. haha.. *peace!*

----------

"So…" Shinou breaks the silence. The Sage still isn't speaking so he guessed he should do the honor of opening the conversation. They are the only people inside the room since Ulrike already left, and Yuuri was already fetched by his ever trusted retainers.

"Geez, your character doesn't really change over time!" Murata can't help himself from talking. He's really pissed off and he wanted the king to see that. He had been dealing with those kinds of pranks for over a hundred years and it's still like that. Shinou never changed.

*sigh*

While his Sage kept on lecturing the king, Shinou is just silent at a corner. Oh, how he really loved to see his Sage lecturing him. It makes him look cute in his eyes. And it only makes him feel that he is somehow important, that there's a person ready to correct his mistakes. Even though it always happens and he really does it on purpose.

"Well, well everything is already fine isn't it? There's no point of discussing it anymore."

The Sage just held his head in frustration. The first king never learns at all. "I'm going at the oracle room."

It had been a habit of Murata to come at the oracle room whenever there's nothing to do. He loved to spend some quiet time in that place. The Sage passed Shinou. The king just watched the man in silent.

After reaching the oracle room, Murata felt a pain in his head, and then he sneezed. "I can't believe I caught a cold because of that stupid prank." He muttered under his breath. He had been busy for the whole week and he isn't getting any proper rest, adding the fact that the water and weather are cold the result would be: Him getting sick. "I just hope that this wouldn't get worst."

He stayed there for a while, getting some silence that he couldn't get whenever Shinou is around.

In the afternoon, Murata went to the library that is somewhere inside the temple. This is where he stayed most of the time when they went back at Shin Makoku after being able to settle Weller-kyou's case. It was the best archive for different types of research or studies, for most of the information included in the place are accurate.

He was in the library for several hours and still he hasn't started any book yet. He can't, he felt that his head will explode if he would try to put any information inside it. "This is what I get from getting a great bath earlier." He could only say that much. Of course it was partly his fault, if he was only making sure that his health is always in condition no matter what, he wouldn't be suffering from that pathetic state. He can't put all the blame to Shinou.

A presence was felt inside the room. Murata fixed himself and acted like there was nothing wrong. He only knew one person that doesn't know the meaning of privacy.

"What now?"

"Oh, you're still sulking over that incident earlier? That's so not like you my Sage."

*sigh*

"Ok, ok… Let's forget about the thing. It's getting late now. We better get some sleep." He just ended the conversation so that the first king would notice nothing at him. Shinou maybe childish, selfish, full of pranks but he was a great observer when it comes to people around him. Maybe it goes when you had been a spirit for a long time and you have nothing to do but to watch.

Murata stood up from his chair and started to walk out of the room. Unfortunately before he can get out his body refused to moved, causing him to loose his balance. He felt that the place is swirling and he can't help but to close his eyes, waiting for himself to fall on the floor.

Shinou saw this and he already caught his Sage before the teen ended up on the cold floor of the room. "Oi!"

What the teen was expecting didn't happen. When he felt that his dizziness wears for a bit, he tried to open his eyes. Only to find out that it was the first king that caught him. He immediately tried to break free from the hold. But unable to support himself at the moment, he just ended up being in Shinou's arms again.

"Sorry, about that." Murata counted to five and stood up. This time he made sure that he moved slowly so that his body wouldn't be strained. His eyes avoided to look on the blonde king's eyes.

He knew what would be coming next. He needs to escape, and fast. He knew that Shinou has a thing on his mind, but he has no intention of knowing that in the first place.

"What happened?"

_Well, here it comes…._ Interrogation. He's pretty sure that he wouldn't like any of it.

"Nothing. It's just the heat."

"Heat?" Like Shinou would believe that very lame excuse. It's already cold season on Shin Makoku. It's impossible that someone would even feel heat when all are feeling cold. He will let the Sage get away with it just for now. If he tries to poke his nose further, he is sure that it would only increase the bad temper of the Sage. He didn't want that. Well, whatever he is hiding from him, he would surely know it, tomorrow. If he wasn't able to maybe in the near future, meaning that he would not miss any chance to know everything when it concerns the teen.

"Yeah." he kept his silence and walk away. Good for him that Shinou didn't try to follow him. It would mean trouble. He knew that the king is suspicious of him at the moment and he was really surprised that he didn't ask any further. But he had a feeling that he definitely would. Shinou likes doing those kinds of things after all. But, he won't let him.

_Not in this lifetime._

There's nothing wrong of letting Shinou know that he caught a cold, but he assumes that the king would laugh at him when he finds out. He doesn't remember of getting sick ever since they were together.

He was the babysitter of the king, and there's no need to reverse that position. Murata thinks that it would mean a great disaster in his part. Embarrassing, actually. He lived as The Great Sage and some cold is just enough to bring him down? No way!

_It's just a cold, it would easily go away. All I need to do is rest for—…_

He's is almost near in his room when an extreme attack of headache came with a great deal of dizziness. His vision kept on swaying and swaying. He knew that he's not walking straightly and he's gonna slump on the floor if he won't be able to find something to hold on. Before he loses all his balance, he was able to hold on the wall finding support for him to walk. Slowly, Murata tried to stay as close as possible on the wall to make sure that he wouldn't end up fainting on the floor if he ever gets dizzy again. Somehow the Sage managed to get to his room and place himself on the bed. Just as his body touched the soft mattress, his eyes felt heavier and his headaches lulled him to sleep.

Good thing that no one saw him being like that. They would all worry over him.

----------

Wahhhh~~~

Ken-chan, gomen nasai!!!

-

-

Sorry for the short chapter… I tried to edit this over and over but still… it's the same!!

Hope you would like this guys!!

-

-

-

-

Hiragizawa ;p


	3. he faints

Okay…

Time to start!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou…

----------

The next morning…

Murata woke up with the feeling that there's a great hammer banging inside his head. His body felt heavier and he felt like a mess. He can't understand if he's cold or feeling hot. Grabbing his glasses over the table, he stood up from bed and went in front of a mirror.

_Is this me?_ He asked himself. What he see doesn't look good at all. He thought it was just a bad premonition in front of him.

He wouldn't let others see him like that especially the blonde king.

The Sage took a bath and arranged himself to be more presentable, when he checked in front of the mirror he looks normal now. No one would notice that there's something within him. After smiling at the reflection, he went out of the room.

Well, things are going smoothly for him, no one noticed his condition. He was smiling but inside him, all he wanted to do is rest in his bed. All those acts he pulled are making him very tired. It's barely half of the day but it felt that he didn't have any rest for a month, adding the fact that his headaches are getting worse he don't think he could last looking fine in front of the others.

He should find a great excuse for himself and go to his room for a rest. But the question is…

How?

He can't just make plans without considering many important factors such as those who are with him right now.

Murata is currently at the oracle room with Ulrike and Shinou. The blonde king has his eyes close but he knew that he's observing him. If only he didn't trip yesterday, there wouldn't be any problems. The worst part is it was Shinou who was with him at that time. Now, he has to deal with the results.

The Sage stood from one of the forbidden boxes, where he was sitting and started to walk towards the door of the oracle room.

_Well, if I couldn't find an excuse, I better leave without saying anything else. Less talk, less mistake right?_

"Geika?" Ulrike was wondering why the teen would leave the room without saying anything.

Murata was already expecting that such thing could also happen. He turned around and flashed his usual genuine smile on the priestess. "I'll just be on the library, Ulrike."

The priestess smiled back. Knowing how the Sage loved staying at that archive reading books and studying the current information that is stored in the books, she just accepted the reason and continued her meditation. The Sage left the place and closed the door afterwards.

But…

Shinou is not convinced. Something's telling him that there's something that is not right. He just can't pin point the exact thing.

He shall follow the teen.

----------

Outside the oracle room…

Murata is now huffing, but at the same time he was relieved that he got out of the place. He better head back to his room and take his rest before others would notice that he wasn't in the library.

Slowly, the teen tried to go to his room. He couldn't walk normally for his vision is betraying. He is sure that if anyone would see him now, they will think that he's drunk. The Sage can't tell whether he or it was the ground that is swaying. It feels like the world around him is spinning like a top and he feels very sick about it.

_Maybe it has something to do with my glasses._ He laughed at his own thoughts. Of course he knew his glasses aren't the problem. He's just distracting himself a little to forget about him being dizzy in his mind.

The teen tried to recognize his surroundings with his blurry eyes. He knew that his room is only near. If only he could convince his body to move and bring him to his bed right away.

But before he could move his vision began to fade, pulling him into darkness. The last thing he saw was the sight of the floor coming nearer on him.

----------

Shinou remained in the oracle room even the Sage left already. He is thinking of the things that happened just now. When he caught the teen yesterday, he was able to feel his temperature for a short while and he is sure that it was burning. The Sage has a fever. From his observation what the teen's having isn't just an ordinary cold but flu.

_Could it be—?_

He is not an idiot not to realize what caused his Sage to have that. It's him and his pranks. The first king remembered what happened on their travel when he decided to pull the two from Earth.

… _It just happened that you made us travel on a very cold water on a very cold day!..._

That must be it. When he saw the two in the room, he noticed that his Sage is a bit pale, and he looks very tired. It's safe to assume that he had tough works on Earth. And to think that he made it worse made him feel a bit bad in his conscience.

Shinou worried about the teen. Well, he maybe childish, but he's not that heartless to let things be like that when it's his entire fault from the start. He followed Murata. _He should be heading to his room._

The blonde king is only halfway from his destination, when he saw the person he was looking for—lying unconsciously on the floor. He immediately approached the figure.

Shinou noticed the Sage's uneven breathing. He suspects that he fainted. When he touched the teen's forehead, it was way hotter from what he felt earlier.

"This is—"

His suspicions were correct. With that temperature, it's really a flu. Murata couldn't just faint because of a simple cold.

His mind worked fast. He carried the teen to its room and carefully placed him on the bed, putting a blanket over the figure. He knew that it's gonna be a long night. The blonde king had no intentions of leaving the room. He's going to take care of 'His' Sage. It's his fault after all.

*Sigh*

The king took a chair and sat beside the bed. He's looking the teen with such tenderness and regret. If others would see him like that, they would surely look like they saw a miracle. Shinou, looking so very kind at the moment. Only for that certain person, only for 'his' sage.

If the teen would see him like that, he would probably laugh to death. He smiled at the thought. The king puts a hand on Murata's forehead, checking for the temperature. And he was surprised to see that it feels like that it's on fire!

The king automatically stood up from his position. He has to think of a way to make the temperature go down, even for a bit.

"What do others do again, when they are taking care of the sick?" the king began ransacking his mind for an answer.

Random objects appeared in his mind.

Towel

Basin

Water

Clothes

Blanket

He didn't which one of those would help, so he got all the things. Shinou thinks that it could help him on one way or another.

----------

I know this is short…

Gomen nasai!!!!! *Bows*

I'll wait for you reactions!!

Ken-chan… Gomen nasai!!!!!!!!

T.T


	4. my feelings

Hmm.. It's been a long time since I wore my glasses..

It felt weird.. hahaha…

After writing those two other fics… time to write for this one!!

Currently listening to: Hanafubuki by ACID.. *Just sharing!! ^.^*

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou…

----------

Before Shinou could start with his plan, he heard a soft knock on door. The blonde king opened the door slightly and only allowed his face to show. It was Ulrike who knocked.

"What is it, Ulrike?"

"I got worried for His Highness. The crystal ball shows that he isn't alright."

"Don't worry about him, Ulrike, I'll take care of him." Then, he closed the door.

The priestess was left on the other side, with a questioning look on her face. Starting from why is the first king, at the great sage's room? He also said that he is going to take care of the double black. That's very unusual for him. And… does the blonde king know what to do?

"Anything is possible for His Majesty Shinou." The priestess let the two alone.

----------

Inside the room…

Shinou heard his priestess saying something like, doing anything. But, putting that aside, taking care of his sage is more important. He sat at the side of the bed and checks the teen's temperature. He's very surprised to see that the guy is burning at the moment.

The king grabbed the towel and washed it with cold water. He placed it on the teen's forehead.

"Hmm..." Murata flinched.

"Sshhh… You shouldn't wake up now. Go back to sleep." Shinou whispered to the sick guy. He brushed away the hair that caught up with the towel, making sure that it's so light that it wouldn't wake the sage up, the teen need to rest anyway.

Shinou didn't know where that sweetness came from. Was it really him that made that sound? Nevertheless, it felt good anyway. Saying your thoughts really helps. He had always wanted to say all those things a long time ago, before he ended up being a spirit even if he is still not dead, he wanted to share his whole heart with him, let him know of what he truly feel. But as always '**time is his enemy'.**

There was Soushu before. After he defeated the dark thing, there comes building his kingdom.

He wanted to share all of his dreams with him. He created the kingdom, for them to live a peaceful life. Without any enemies, and he will be able to keep the guy by his side, sharing each problem that comes in their way.

When Shin Makoku was established a conflict between the mazokus and the humans started, and they discovered that he got affected by Soushu's power.

He is slowly being brought into the dark. And he couldn't stop it.

His race with the time never ended. And so, he became a spirit. He was still unable to talk with him, revealing him his feelings that he kept ever since he meet him. All he wanted is to be with his sage, but it seems that fate is against him. He can't do anything for about four thousand years but observe as his loved one continue to reincarnate each generation, fulfilling the promise that they made to each other.

By the time that they made that agreement, he experienced mixed feelings inside him. He knew he shouldn't involve the sage with his problem, he knew that he is going to suffer because of that promise. The sage's spirit even left their world. He was reincarnated on Earth. Yet, he can't do anything about it.

But at the same time he felt happiness, a great hope that in the end, after they deal with Soushu, they will still be together. But up until now, he still hasn't confessed.

Shinou had to admit it.

He's afraid of rejections. Especially if it would come from the sage. He's never been afraid all of his life. It's only the sage that introduced him that word. The guy's always holding his happiness in his hands unknowingly.

"This is the only time that I can be close to you… it's when you're not even aware of it." His own words pained him.

"Hmm…" The sick guy slowly opened his eyes. Maybe he got disturbed by Shinou's voice. The teen's eyes tried to focus. And it ended up on the man beside his bed. "Shinou…"

Oh, how he loved to hear his sage call him. His name sounded so important whenever he did.

The teen realized that he was in his own room, he even noticed the cold towel on his forehead. He's wondering if the blonde king was the one responsible for it. "What happened?"

"That's supposed to be my line. I found you sleeping on the floor."

"Ah." He remembered the last thing that happened to him. It was when he tried to rest in his room but he didn't make it, and he ended lying on the floor instead. "It's nothing."

"Nothing?" Shinou was about to begin his tirade, but he remembered the teen's situation when he saw him flinched slightly. The guy obviously doesn't want to tell him what's going on with him. He would let him escape this moment. He sighed.

Shinou just removed the towel from the sage's forehead and dipped it into the water.

"I didn't know you have that kind of talent." Murata teased the king. He was referring on the way he is taking care of him right now. It was very unusual for him to do such things in the first place. And he found himself amused as he watched Shinou work with the towel. At the same time he was pleased. There's a feeling inside him that tells that the king was also the one responsible for why he is in his room right now.

Shinou didn't budge. Instead, after he's done with the towel, he out it back on the teen's forehead. He saw the guy, smiling. His eyes are filled with amusement. He knew that his sage is teasing him.

_This is what I get from taking care of him._ It's not that he's complaining or annoyed about it. Actually he was glad to see the sage enjoying himself once in a while. _Yeah. The only problem is I'm his target._ Nevertheless, it's really a great sight to see the teen grinning despite of his condition. He really loved when the sage's eyes shine with mischief. It's a rare sight to see. Most of the time irritation is what he mostly noticed in his eyes. And it was partly his fault.

He looked at the teen. _Black always looks good._ Never had he become aloof with the sage because he is a soukoku. In fact, he loved his black hair and black eyes. He was mesmerized by it by the first time they met. That was when he invited him to be his strategist. The sage looked beautiful with black. He deliberately ignored what other people say. There was a rumor in the past that soukokus are bad omens, and they bring misfortune to anyone who's with them. But he proved them wrong.

He fell for a soukoku.

"Have you figured out what's the problem on my face?" The sage's voice startled the king and cut off all the thoughts that have been running around his head.

"Huh?"

The teen chuckled. "That's not like you, Shinou. You're thinking hard."

"And that's also not like you to be talkative."

"I know. But I feel so light right now, all I want is to talk all night." Murata smiled sweetly.

Shinou suspected something. He reached for the teen's forehead and tried to check the temperature, removing the towel for a shot time. _Just as I've thought._ The teen is burning. Seems like the towel trick is still not working. And now, Murata talks a lot. Maybe it's the effect of his high fever.

"You looked very concerned, Shinou."

The king was shocked. He didn't know that he's being transparent at the moment. Well, he's used of having new emotions in him whenever his sage is around. "I am."

Murata just laughed.

----------

Awwww…

I personally liked the way Shinou analyzed himself.. haha..

Head over heels in love with the guy!! Yay!!

Hope you like this guys..

I didn't know that I would make Shinou this sweet..

Kya…. ~.~

Wait for the next chapter guys.. ^.^…

Ja!


	5. moments

I'm back here!!

This Fic is back guys!!! Hahaha…

Thanks for those who reviewed this, and those who read this as well… Kyaa~~h.

I've read the story again for me to remember what was the story again and I'm surprised to see myself telling that I'm not the one who wrote this.. hahaha.. well, I haven't really created this kinds of stuff. Except the story I've created for my classmate, pairing her and her greatest crush which I haven't able to finish. I gave her the manuscript anyways. She has the right to have it because it's a story for her..

And now.. shucks! What this?!!

Am I really the one responsible for this story?? O_O

Haha.. Don't be bothered by my words.. It's just the first time that I wrote something like this for anime. The things that I usually write are scripts, love stories for my dear friends, One shots situation for my favorite characters in anime *I love to know how they would react if I put them inside a certain situation which I wasn't able to see on the anime itself*.. that's all..

By the way… happy valentines guys!! May love spread all over the world!! WORLD PEACE!!

-characters that are in the room sweatdrops-

Well I actually uploaded this thing Feb. 13, 2010 –in our country- But I'm pretty sure that you will be able to see this tomorrow.. It takes several hours before the uploading and updating thing takes effect. Haha..

-hands chocolates-

This is for valentines!! Let the other's see what kind of sweetness will commence between our beloved ShinDai pairing!! Nyahahaha!!

Rei: By the way, Hira-chan doesn't own Kyou Kara Maou.. It would be a disaster if she did. *thankful*

*throws books on Rei*

*smiles sweetly* You want to me to murder your character Rei? *waves out a pencil and manga notebook* (the manga notebook refers to the doujin I'm creating.. hehe.. just saying..)

Rei: *pleads* No! Please Hiragizawa-sama!

*grins evilly*

*Turns on the readers* Oh, guys! Please read the story while I deal with Rei. Haha.. Enjoy!!

----------

Last time…

"_You looked very concerned, Shinou."_

_The king was shocked. He didn't know that he's being transparent at the moment. Well, he's used of having new emotions in him whenever his sage is around. "I am."_

_Murata just laughed._

Shinou remained quiet, looking at his beloved person that is on bed, laughing at him. Maybe he thought that the thing he said that he is really concerned about the sage is just a joke. Nevertheless he remained silent. It's more fun to watch his sage laughing than correcting him, like he is really enjoying himself.

Unknown to everyone, he's not really as bad as what others thinks.. or rather.. what his sage thinks. He's not that childish, and on top of that he's a *cough* *cough* 'dignified' person. All those pranks that he keeps pulling out are not just because he wants to see others getting so worked up.

Okay.

He admits.

Slightly for that reason.

But the real reason for that is his sage. He always wanted him to loose himself a bit. Ever since he met him, he had always been strict with himself. He can notice it. Shinou can understand the situation, but it really gives him an ugly feeling whenever he sees his sage getting to worked up with things.

He just wanted to see him smile. But as his pranks are delivered what he sees is a very irritated sage. That's why most of the time he gets a lecture from him. The shortest lecture is an hour. But it's the only way to make him loose up. Stress is not good for the body anyways. He is the only one that can do it.

No, he has to be the only one to do it.

He wants to be the 'only' one to be able to do it.

He wants to be the one that can make his sage happy. The only person that can bring out all the different emotions from him. Call him selfish, but that's what he feels.

He stared at the black orbs. They look very beautiful, it always seems to capture his soul. Every time he looks at those pair of onyx eyes, he feels like he's home. Home, after a thousand miles of journey he had overcome. Unconsciously he smiled.

"You know what? Staring is rude." Murata's voice popped his dream bubble out.

"Not in my book."

"Then, does your book include that staring will _**really**_ become rude, if after an hour of looking at the other person's face you will smile and make it look like you're making fun of him?" The sage is smiling.

"But it seems that you're enjoying yourself though." Shinou reached for the towel placed on Murata's forehead and washed it again in the basin beside the bed.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"I didn't know that you can be like this when you are sick."

"I'm not sick… just tired."

"Make me believe that after your fever go down."

"Whose fault is it?"

The king just shrugged, and placed the towel again on the teen's forehead. "You know, you should rest."

"That's not really like you Shinou." Murata chuckled again.

"I don't care. I'm doing this for you so I don't mind at all…"

"Shin…ou?" He was mystified by the king's words. It seems like there is something more behind it.

"Anything for _**MY**_ sage. I don't care if it would or would not suit me. As long as I can be with you, to be able to see you. To be this close to you. No matter what."

He was surprised. Murata never thought that words like that can come out of Shinou's mouth. I mean, who would think that someone like Shinou would tell those kinds of things. It's.. It's really.. sweet. And it made him feel very nervous at the same time.

Nervous in a very strange way. Something in him is building up and it doesn't feel that it is a bad thing at all. It makes him feel very light.

Murata laughed. But to his amusement he found Shinou smiling sweetly at him. He looks like he's pleased with something.

"What? It makes me think that something bad is going to happen with that smile of yours, Shinou." And he had proven it many times. Everytime he finds the king smiling he knows that it means that he's up to something. And that something is the thing that pisses him off. His pranks.

Shinou's smile remained plastered on his face. "It's nice to hear you laugh, my sage. You should always do that."

"If I did, I will look like an idiot. And In no time I will only find my self inside a padded cell. That's not very nice. " Murata flinched slightly. His head throbs in pain but he doesn't the first king to notice that.

Shinou didn't respond. Instead he found the king looking at him so much concern I his eyes.

No. something is under that concern. Something that he couldn't name properly. Something that stirs feelings inside him. _Am I imagining things? That couldn't be. Maybe it's just my fever. Yeah, my fever. _

Shinou reached his hand to touch the guy on the bed. He lovingly caressed the sage's hair.

Murata blushed. _W-W-What…._

"W-What are you doing Shinou?"

Shinou smiled once more. "Taking care of you my beautiful sage."

Murata blushed heavier. Anyone who could see him will think that he dyed his face in deep crimson.

True enough in Shinou's eyes the sage feels like he is the most important person in the world. It mirrors something that is so vital and pure. Whenever he sees that thing inside Shinou's eyes he felt calm, and contentment. _And did he just say that I'm beautiful?_

"You just made me a girl didn't you?"

"No." Shinou smiled more.

He loves this talk his currently having now with his sage. Being able to let out all those things that are inside him.

Talking without any hesitations or restrictions.

Talking without any interference of other persons.

Talking with his sage.

The sage that he loves so much that it hurts. It hurts whenever he realizes that there was so much time that had been wasted.

Time that is precious for him, for all those he had gone through only he always sees himself with no time left..

Time to be with his most beloved person.

Time to be able to express himself to his sage.

Time to let the guy know the true him, the feelings that he have inside.

Time to say what he has been thinking during the time they were apart from each other.

Time to make up with all those moments that he should be spending with him.

Unknown to the king his sweet smile slowly faded and replaced by a smile full of sadness and regrets. His eyes were clouded by something that seems so sorrowful. Things full of burdens.

Murata immediately noticed this. He's not that insensitive, in fact he's the type of person that easily notices things. Especially when it concerns the people around him.

"Shinou?" He called out with a soft voice.

"Yes, my sage?" Now that sounded really sad. His voice contains bitterness and sorrow. It concerned him. He reached out his hand to touch Shinou's face. The king seemed to be surprised by the sudden action but didn't move away. He let the teen do what he wants to do.

"Why?" Murata uttered with such softness. _Why do you look at me with those eyes? What is the true meaning behind those? Why? Why do you look sad? Why do you seem to be in great pain? What are you thinking? What are the things that are bothering you? Why do you make me feel things that I usually don't have? _Even though it's the first time he saw Shinou carrying those kinds of emotion he felt bothered.

Shinou looked directly into the black orbs that are staring at him with eyes full of questions. Eyes that he thought showed a glimpse of deep concern. He closed his eyes and leaned to the touch. _I want to be like this with you… forever. Not to be separated away from each other again. _He held the sage's hand touching him. … Then he opened his eyes. "You—"

Murata smiled.

Shinou frustratedly grunted. "What am I going to do with you?" By the time he held his sage's hand, he felt that it is warm. Hot to be exact. It looks like talking with him didn't do any good to his condition. It's his fault. If only he stopped him from straining his self more this wouldn't have happened. Earlier before the guy already fainted in the corridor of the castle, how much pain does he feel right now that his fever increased several times over?

"Just take care of me Shinou. That is enough." Murata closed his eyes, but his smile never faded. He doesn't have to see Shinou with a very concerned look, he can already feel it… Ever since.

"You don't have to say that my sage. I'd do anything for you." _You have me under your spell. Just say anything you want and there's nothing I wouldn't do for it._

"Right."

"Rest my sage. I'll be just here taking care of you. I will never go away again." He said softly as if it is a promise.

"Is..that..a threat?..." Slowly Murata drifts into sleep, his tiredness and his headache finally caught up with him, forcing him to sleep.

"Yes.."

Murata began to breathe heavily, which is normal because he is sick. When the king is rest assured the soukoku is already sleeping, he sighed. "Will we still be like this after you recovered?" He stared lovingly at the teen, softly caressing the guy's black hair.

Shinou sighed again and started to take good care of the sleeping teen.

----------

Ok, Done!!

How's the story guys!! *Please don't hate me!! T_T*

I would like to share the songs that I've been listening to while I'm writing this up.. haha.. here they are:

Getsurenka by Mio Isayama

Konna ni chikaku de by Crystal Kay

Shoot! Love hunter by Mari Sasaki

Growing of my heart (detective conan)

Yakusoku (Elemental Gelade or elementar gerad)

Zutto kimi no soba de by Masuda Yuki

Harari Hirari by Sona

Brand New Breeze by Kanon

No Rain no rainbow by Home made Kazoku

Everytime you kissed me by Emily Bindinger

Chikaigoto Sukoshi dake mou ichido by Iku

Now that's a lot of songs.. haha.. some of that are songs that I just randomly downloaded hoping that I would like them. And I did! That's why I'm listening to them right?

Please review!!


	6. how others see it

Back on this fic again!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou…

Let's see what happens after that cheesy thing between Shinou and Murata..

Rikku-chan.. this is for you.. haha.. This is what happened after.. don't worry dear I'll let you see this together with the other chapters in this fic. I'll give you a copy..

----------

For the past few hours, Shinou is just doing his task and remained quiet. Which is really unusual because for all we know if there's a guy that can't remain still for even just a short time, it would be him. He's a nosy after all.

Just as he promised he never leave his sage's side. Not even a second. It has actually nothing to do with what he said earlier but he doesn't want to leave the guy behind. Not when his sage _needs_ him. This is one of those times when he finally finds a way to be a help to his beloved sage. He had always wanted to be with his side. He doesn't want to miss anything. He wanted to know what the teen needed and give it himself. All for his beloved.

Shinou always knew that his sage is strong. If not, how is he able to live so peacefully even though he knew that people are scared of him? The sage looked so cool and unbothered the first time he saw him even though their world is about to be devoured by the dark forces of Soushu. For God's sake he's even reading a book!

Remembering that time made him smile but at the same time feel a bit sad. He can imagine how peaceful his sage's life had been before he came into his life, before he dragged him to his troubles.

Shinou sighed.

For sure if the teen woke up right now and be able to read his thoughts. He is 100% sure that he will only laugh his ass off. With the only simple affection that he showed for him he got teased all the way, what more with those cheesy stuffs? Especially now that the teen is sick. He's more talkative and blunt. A total contrast to what he is when he is perfectly fine.

The king checked again his sage's temperature and he was glad to find out that his fever slightly subsided. Checking again the teen's body he found that he soaks in sweat. Well, he knew that it is a good thing, but he better change the guy's clothes for he doesn't want his sage to get any more sickness other than he already have. He refused to see his sage having a hard time with himself.

He stood up from the chair and went for the closet that is inside the room, looking for clothes to change his sage on. After a few minutes he found a pair of pajama, and went back beside the guy.

Look how the world plays a great joke on them. If he is not mistaken, Murata is the one who is supposed to be the babysitter there, but looking at the situation right now he is the one that looks like taking care of his son_. A beautiful son.. _He corrected_. I wonder how my sage will react if he sees this on a normal day. _Shinou shook his head in disbelief.

Shinou started his task.

Five seconds.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

And more minutes.

Shinou is still standing beside the bed, still unable to do his agenda. *I'll leave to your heads what kind of agenda you want Shinou to do on Ken-chan.. Ho-ho-ho. -grins-*

How?

For sure he doesn't want to disturb the teen's sleep. And he also doesn't want him to get his cold worse, by adding a cough on it. How the hell is he going to start his work?! He should make up his mind, or he might not be able to do anything. Either way there is a consequence.

"First things first." Shinou muttered under his breath.

The king slowly pulled down the covers that he placed over the teen earlier and started unbuttoning his shirt. The blonde king does this as slow and light as he can, remembering in mind not to wake up the sleeping guy. Holding the guy as closely as possible to him, he slowly removed the clothing. He gathered all he can recognize as carefulness within himself while holding the teen. As if the guy would break if any miscalculated move is made, as if he is holding a porcelain doll.

After a few more minutes… *I'll leave the details to your head. Again. Ha-ha-ha*

"That was harder than I thought." Shinou glanced at his sleeping sage and smiled, proud of his own work. He went back to the chair and started checking the teen's temperature again. As much as he wants to have a great conversation with his sage like what happened earlier, his sage's health comes first.

----------

The next day…

At Blood Pledge castle…

Yuuri is doing his usual things. Like signing tons of paper reports that is 20 times taller than him. Behind his desk, Yuuri remembered something. His friend, Murata Ken. Ever since the day that they were 'forced' to come back, it concerned him when he heard his friend sneezed after they got out of the pond of Shinou's temple.

"What's the matter, Your Majesty?" Günter's voice made the king pop out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking about Murata there." Yuuri turned to the window where they can see the Shinou's temple from afar.

"His Highness?"

"Yeah. I'm worried about Murata. Well, back on Earth his exams are near and when we met he looked really tired. I'm sure he's not having enough rest." _And now you add what Shinou did._

"…"

"Günter?" His retainer didn't make any response at all, now that was unusual. When Yuuri turned to Günter, he found the guy actually… ugh… what do you call that… on his own world? Crying from his own reason for happiness.

"As expected from His Majesty! His Majesty never fails to notice everything and always have concern for everyone! I'm so moved!" Günter began his usual tirade about how kind and gentle Yuuri is and blah blah blah. You can already guess what he is going to say.

"Your Majesty." It was Conrad, flashing his usual smile. The brunette easily noticed the royal advisor on Yuuri's side obviously in his own world again. Oh, did I forget to mention that Conrad is inside the room? Now I said it.

Yuuri turned to the guy in response.

"You don't have to worry about His Highness there. He has someone with him."

"Someone? E to.. That would be Ulrike and the priestesses, right?" Of course no one would think that the first king to be beside the great sage. They always see the two quarrelling—which is Shinou being lectured again—whenever those two are together. They got used to it I guess.

"Not them." Conrad smiled.

"Huh? Not on what I mentioned?" Yuuri began to think like hell but as usual he can't up with a beautiful answer that can match to what his trusted retainer is talking about. "Then who?"

The guy just looked at him, as if saying that he also knows the answer.

_If it's not the Ulrike or the priestesses… then… Shinou? _Yuuri just shook his head at his own thoughts, thinking that he's absurd. _Yeah, right. If there's someone that you can't put on the same place, it would be them. Because Murata is always troubled by Shinou. _Yuuri sweatdropped when he remembered how Murata lectured the first king at the grounds of the first king's temple.

Yuuri stood from his chair.

"Your Majesty?" It was Conrad because Yuuri's trusted royal advisor is still having his rants in his own world about things that is usually just a speech on how he has been taught by their king again on another valuable lesson. Actually he is the only one that decided that it is really a lesson.

"I'm really worried." The soukoku glanced at his advisor, when he is rest assured that Günter is still inside his own world he ran towards the door. "I'll take a look on Murata."

"But—" Of course his retainer is worried. Not only that Yuuri is skipping his desk jobs, but also he is leaving Günter inside the room. If the man finally gets back to reality and found out Yuuri escaped they will have a hard time convincing the man not to turn the castle upside down to look for their king.

"Shhh…."

Conrad sighed and followed his king. As if he would allow his king to be alone. Who knows what kind of things might happen? And it's no use on stopping the teen. He's the type of person that cannot be swayed when he finally have his decision. They have no fight against him. In the end they will just find themselves going with him.

Let's leave them alone shall we?

----------

Outside the Shinou temple…

"Yuuri heika!" The priestesses that were outside the temple were surprise with the sudden visit. It's not that they don't want it though.

"Where's Murata?"

"His Highness?" The others began to think.

"Now that you mentioned it… I wasn't able to see His Highness yesterday. Maybe he's busy?"

"Maybe His Highness is in his room."

"Thank you!" Without waiting for any more answer, the two entered the castle.

After walking inside the castle, a few minutes more they stopped in front of a door. Murata's room. Before Yuuri could knock he heard some noise inside the room.

_Murata's already awake. _The teen was about to knock when Conrad stopped him, he turned to his nazukeoya with a questioning face.

"Take a look inside Your Majesty."

Even though he is confused Yuuri go on with his retainer's suggestion. Slowly the teen opened the door avoiding any noise that might reveal their presence on the person inside the room of the sage. Peeking inside, Yuuri got a glimpse of a person with a blonde hair beside the bed. _Shinou?_

The teen looked carefully. _It's really Shinou! But why is he inside Murata's room… this early?_ Yuuri noticed a figure lying on the bed. _Murata? He really caught a cold!_ Just as Yuuri was about to tell Shinou that they are there, Conrad again stopped him. When he looked at his retainer, Conrad just shook his head smiling as if saying that he shouldn't disturb the two. Going on with the instruction, Yuuri closed the door carefully.

"His Highness will be alright."

The two left the castle and went back to the Blood Pledge Castle before Günter notices that he already escaped.

_Is that really Shinou? I've never seen such emotion on him before…_

----------

Alright!! I didn't expect this chapter to end this way. haha..

Did you notice that Conrad always smiles? Nevertheless that's one of the reasons why there are people who love him right?

Rei: And I did notice that you always leave some details on the reader's mind. Sheesh, Hira-chan. You are the authoress on this fic. Your job is present them the details not to make them think hard.

^.^: But those kind of things should be left for the readers. Wouldn't it be disappointing that when I wrote those details and they would find themselves expecting more? And besides, I'm sure they are thinking great things for that scene.. haha.

Rei: *sigh* Hopeless…

Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter!!

Please review this one guys!!


	7. when he wakes up

Alright! The next chapter is here.

Don't worry guys, this fic will end in no time.. and by the way… suggestions are accepted..

Rikku… You really like this kind of situation, huh… then I'm giving you this! Enjoy..

By the way I have yet to sue you..

Be prepared!

Rei: There she goes again… By the way, Hira-chan doesn't own Kyou Kara Maou… I could clearly imagine the chaos if she did… *runs away*

_:REI!

"Still not awake, huh." As usual it is Shinou beside the teen's bed. Ever since Murata slept the other night he still hasn't woke up yet. He thinks that it might be a good thing, the teen really needs his rest.

Shinou had been beside his sage's side. He only leaves the room whenever he needs to change the water in the basin that he had been using to bring down the teen's fever. Not long enough he also fell asleep without him being able to suppress it. Yes, he is the great first king, but no matter what, a person has its limit and that goes for him as well.

"Hm…" A soft moan resounded in the room and Shinou failed to notice it in his deep slumber.

Slowly Murata stirred to life. His head still aching as he tried to sit on the bed. Putting much effort he was able to do it, it was only then that he noticed the first king sleeping beside the bed, looking very tired.

"Shinou…?" Murata was about to wake the guy up when he suddenly changed his mind. By the looks of it Shinou is really exhausted. But why would he be? Is there something that happened? He can't remember anything.

He tried to ransack his mind of the things he did before he ended up in the bed.

_Well, I fell on the ground…_ He can still remember that he fainted on the corridor.

"But how did I end up here?" As far as he can remember there was no one besides him there. But now there is Shinou and him in his room.

"Huh?" Murata noticed a towel on the covers. It seems that it fell there.

…

…

…

Things finally clicked inside his mind. For someone as smart as him, he can easily guess what happened. There is someone who brought him to his room and took care of him while he was sleeping. He glanced at the guy and smiled. "So you really have your moments like this." He said while watching at the sleeping figure beside his bed. And it seems like Shinou heard this, the guy slowly woke up. His eyes immediately darted at him, as if he is the first thing that he should check after he wakes up.

"You're awake." Was the first thing that the first king managed to say.

Murata can't help but suppress his smile at the moment. And he had to turn his attention past Shinou. If he won't do that he would be accused as a retard laughing like that.

Why?

Because there is the first king beside his bed, eyes still hazy and obviously still out of focus. Adding his hair that seems passed through thousand hand rakes and you can clearly imagine a kid that looked like lost.

"What's the matter?" Shinou was confused by the teen's actions and he thought that Murata is still isn't feeling well. He stood up from the chair he was sitting on and reached out a hand on the teen forehead, softly touching it feeling the temperature.

Surprised by the sudden action, Murata flinched at the contact.

"Hm… Your fever went down." Shinou smiled at this. "But your temperature is still higher than it should be. You should rest more." The king sounded like he was talking to himself than to the sage. He only earned a curious and confused look from the teen.

"I think you're still dreaming Shinou."

"Huh?" He observed the teen. _He seems to be back to his normal self. _This thought saddened him. The sage no longer remembers what happened last night and he would let it that way.

Does he really mean it?

_Yes._ Last night, he was given the chance to show him what he truly feels for the teen.

Last night he let himself loose.

Last night is the night that he will treasure most. People may not call it as a confession, but for him that is enough. For him it is already a great experience that he was able to be that close to the person he treasures the most.

That is enough. There's no need to let his sage know the details. If he were to find it, it would easy for him to know what is the meaning behind those actions. Behind the softness and care that he showed. If he were to explain it further, for sure there will be a bloody confrontation between them.

It's not the confrontation that he was afraid of, it's the guys reaction about the topic.

He doesn't want to hope.

Yes, hope brings faith, but it also to cause despair for those who have too much of it.

He said it earlier, he's afraid of rejections especially if it would come from his beloved sage.

He would rather have the kind of relationship right now, even if you can't call it harmonious rather than tell the things that are hidden and have the situation change drastically.

For sure they would have a hard time being comfortable with each other.

They would just be contented at glancing, not being able to have conversation. Excusing themselves whenever the other is around, and be contented with relaying their messages through the help of other person.

-WAAAHHH! That sounded too cliché!-

Sorry for the sudden outburst. Going back to the story.

That very thing is too much for him to bear.

_Sometimes it is better that there are things that to be left unsaid._ That strucked him hard. It hurts yet he will bear it.

"Shinou?" The teen's voice popped him out of his trance.

"What?"

"How did I end here?" Murata has his suspicions but there's no harm in knowing more things. Just to be sure.

"You—" He stopped at mid-sentence. The first king was about to tell what happen last night, but he remembered the promise he made to himself. He will not let his sage know anything. "You were seen by the priestesses, unconscious at the corridor and brought you here. They also took care of you last night."

"Is that so? I need to thank… them." Even though it is already Shinou that told him that it was the priestesses that helped him, he can't figure out the reason while he felt disappointment. Maybe all along, he was thinking that it was the first king that took care of him. _But that would be impossible. He is not the type of person to do such things. _Or that is what he thought.

But still something feels that is not right…

"Do that after you are already better." That's it and Shinou began fixing the things that he brought inside the teen's room.

"Shinou." Murata's voice stopped Shinou from leaving the room.

The king was surprised by the sudden call, but nonetheless remained calm. "What is it?"

"Why are you inside my room, in the first place? I've been wondering about that." Murata looked at Shinou straight to the eye. Why would Shinou be in his room if the priestesses are the ones who took care of him?

_Shouldn't be the maidens be the person here? _He wants to ask, but hesitated. Knowing Shinou he might just tease him just as always.

And why is Shinou sleeping beside his bed? There are many things that he wants to know. Things that contradict to what Shinou said to him.

Would he be lying to him?

Why would he go that far? He's not the type of person that lies, even though he's the one most likely to start the most troublesome things.

"I just checked the things out here. You are 'my sage' after all." He tried to make it sound normal as he could and he hopes that he succeeds. As far as he can see, the teen believes him. And he left the room, leaving Murata there still following his move.

As the doors of his room closed, he began thinking. He may not look like it but he was a bit surprised when the first king said the words 'my sage'. It's not that he is not used to it. Shinou always uses that kind of… ugh… endearment?... to him. But it felt that one is different. Why? He can't explain yet.

When he heard those words, images came to his mind. Images that he can't see well for they are only blur to him. He doesn't know if it is one of his dreams or the thing really happened. But if it happened, how come that he can't remember it?

"Which would be strange because there is nothing that I can't recall especially if it involves me." This is also very obvious. He is able to recall all his memories from the lives he lived in. Even the thousand year ones.

"Oh, well it must be a dream." Murata thought of going outside to get some fresh air, if he isn't mistaken he wasn't able to get out of the castle yesterday. Not even on the grounds. He isn't the energetic type of person but it's strange that he feels likewise. "Maybe Shibuya managed to influence me." He laughed and slowly made his way out of the bed.

Murata is surprised when he tried to twist the doorknob.

It is locked!

"How could that happen? If I'm not mistaken this door's lock is inside." Even a few more tries it is still locked. Who could be playing games with him? A realization strucked him. The last person that went to the door was Shinou, right? Then, that's it. It was the first king who locked the door.

"If you're trying to open that, you already know that it is useless. If I were you, I would stay inside the room and get more rest." Shinou's voice was heard and it seems like that he is still on at the other side of the room.

_Is he already there after he left the room?_ He thought. "Open the door, Shinou."

"No."

"What are you thinking?"

"I think that you should get some rest." Outside the door Shinou is blushing. Now that it had been a normal situation, saying things like that makes him feel uncomfortable even if he is not personally talking to the teen himself. Thank you for the door that separates them. "Think about the maiden's effort to put your fever down. A great way to thank them is to lie down and make yourself get better."

"And since when did you have a personality like that?"

No answer was heard. Murata shrugged and went back to the bed. He can't leave the room no matter what he does. He might as well go with Shinou's suggestion and rest. He tried to and miserably failed. Images keep bugging his mind. But just like earlier he can't see the images clearly.

"What is happening to me?" Murata wonders what the things that he kept on seeing are. Are those really memories? Or just a premonition? Or maybe his conscience?

"Thinking about things that I can't understand, and now talking to myself. What am I doing? Am I yet to be affected by that guy's madness?"

"And who could that guy be?" And Shinou's voice is heard again.

"Ah, you're still there? I thought you already left sometime ago."

"…" The king replied with a grunt.

_Maybe Shinou knows about those. There's no harm in trying… I guess._ But what an ironic situation. He is the one that everybody calls a 'sage' and there he is finding himself looking for some answers. And on the top of that he is asking the guy that he should be guiding.

"Say, Shinou. Is there anything that happened last night? Anything?" *Maybe guys the mental image about this sentence isn't that good but now here's my favorite line: I'll leave the details to your heads. Hahaha…*

It took quite a few minutes before the king answered. Shinou clears his throat and answered in conviction. "Nothing. Why ask?"

"Hm… I don't know either."

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Maybe."

"Don't 'maybe' me. I can't believe that you are this hardheaded." He heard Shinou muttered under his breath. Frustrated he thinks.

_No way!_

"Oh, maybe you are forgetting that I'm supposed to be lecturing you in this story. Ever since, that had been my role."

"Fine."

Murata laughed. And that is the moment that the first king already snapped and he finally decided to himself that he is going to make the teen sleep no matter what method to be used. But to his surprise, when he opened the door he found Murata already asleep.

"Was he sleep-talking?" Slowly, he went near the bed and stared for a while and then left.

What a chapter!

I didn't mean it to be like this… but that is the result.. Blame my head!

Please read and review!

Thank you…

I'm now wondering how the hell am I able to write this kind of things when I'm currently listening to songs that are hardly love songs…

My, my…

Playlist:

Gekidou by UVER-world

Innocent sorrow by Abingdon Boy's School

Regret by Mai Hoshimura

Snow kiss by Nirgilis

Tsunaida te ni kiss wo by Sanae Kobayashi

Wish by Sowelu

Yume no tsuzuku he by Surface

Anata ga koko ni iru riyuu by Rei fu

Changin' by Stephanie

Doubt and trust by Access

Antoinette blue by Nana Kitade

Brightdown by Nami Tamaki

right… -man songs… T_T

PS.. Do you guys know the real name of the great sage and Shinou? Hehe.. just asking.. I don't know that either… Don't hesitate to click that review button there or send me a message about this.. I really don't mind at all…

Thank you!


	8. new door

Yo minna! Thanks for your reviews and my plans for this fic is back inside my head.!

Yatta!

Rei: thank you guys..

Me: *slumps on the floor*

Fran: *pats head*

Rei: you did your best nee, hira-chan?

Me: yes… ^_^…sorry for taking so long…

Disclaimer:

Rei/fran: this one here doesn't own Kyou Kara Maou… you'll regret it if she did…

**(~PAGE BREAK~)**

Shinou stayed in front on Murata's room and had been standing there almost all day. He doesn't want to enter the room behind him and watch his sage sleep for he was afraid that he might only keep the teen uncomfortable in his presence.

He knew something was odd when his sage asked him about who took care of him while he was sick. He denied his doings and let the teen assume that it was his priestesses that did the work.

Why would he bother telling it?

_You're a coward_… a side of his mind told him.

Shinou closed his eyes and smiled bitterly. Yes, he was such a coward.

He was already given the chance to admit to his sage what he feels, but he only let it slip in his hands.

Shinou didn't know that there's fear inside him.

He fought Soushu before, he wasn't even bothered that his enemy was rumored to be unbeatable. He wasn't scared of the thing that almost ruled their world. And yet, here he was. Standing in front of someone's door. He couldn't even muster the courage to tell his sage the truth.

Why?

He was afraid that the teen will reject him. His sage meant everything to him. He is his world. The only thing he can't live without.

"My Sage." He says bitterly. He can only own him by that way.

Yes, It hurts like hell.

"Stupid me." He said to himself.

No matter what he does, he knew that the sage will never be his. And he has to accept that.

"Well I was able to keep these things away from him for a thousand of years, I can do it forever."

"Shinou Heika?" A soft voice called him.

It was his priestess, Ulrike.

He was too much pre-occupied by his thought that he isn't actually aware of what is happening around him. Strange enough for him, who seems to know everything in his surroundings. _And I can even pull myself together. Shameful._

"What is it Ulrike?"

"Is there anything that bothers you?"

Shinou raised an eyebrow. Was he that transparent?

"Shinou Heika's soul seems to be lost…"

_Lost, eh._

"It's nothing." He stood up straight and walked away. A few steps away, Shinou stopped on his tracks and looked back at the woman that is still standing in front of Murata's door. "I forgot to tell you Ulrike. Don't tell him about anything."

The woman got the message immediately but still asking herself why does the first king wants to hide it from the sage? If she was not mistaken, the first king is the type of person proud of his accomplishments and the type that would feel good about and would be more than willing to let the others know. How is it different this time?

The priestess shrugged it in her mind and bowed at the king as a sign of respect and a silent message of obeying.

**(~PAGE BREAK~)**

Few days after…

Murata is now all better except that there's still a feeling in his gut that he had forgotten something. He asked the first king about it but he gave him an insulting reply.

"_Fogetting something?" My My, My beloved sage, getting old now are we?_

Right there and then Murata wanted to smack Shinou's face but his calm and diplomatic personality didn't allow him to do so. He would only look like an idiot and make Shinou tease him more_. Not in this lifetime._

Murata also tried asking the priestesses but none of them gave any close answer on what he is looking for.

"Seriously, what did I forgot?" Murata said to himself. He is currently inside the library, reading random books, hoping that it would somehow make him remember what he wanted to see. He is getting frustrated by each time that blur thought are running inside his head, yet he can't comprehend what those things are. Or are they really things?

Premonitions?

Dreams?

Memories?

"Which one?" He usually doesn't get this giddy over petty things like that.

But what is this feeling? It seems like he's missing something big. Something that is important. But why can't he remember it?

Shinou?

No. He's not the type of person to be like that. And besides, he hasn't heard of Shinou being able to control other's memories. And if he could, what would he get from his memories anyways? It's not like there's something interesting in it.

*sigh*

"What is it…?" He slumped on the desk.

Shinou entered the library just in time to see Murata's troubled face and sighing. It seems like the teen still wanted to know what is the thing hidden in his memories. Shinou had observed the sage these past few days. He knew that he asked Ulrike and the other priestesses in the temple if there is something that happened in the castle lately.

"Why bothered to know it my sage. It would be better for you not to remember than regret what happened. I'd rather see you in a distance than having you avoiding me." He said in almost a whisper. Then, he left.

Yes, he would leave things like that. It would still be just like before. Nothing strange happened, that night never occurred and no one will know about it, especially his sage. It hurts him a lot, but he's fine with it.

The next day, Murata left the temple and went to Yuuri's castle to check out his friend. With also an intention of forgetting the things bothering him. He thought maybe that it was not that important at all. If it was something that precious, why would he forget about it in the first place?

"Maa ii"

He heard from Ulrike that there are some representatives coming from human countries, who wishes to be part of the alliance between Shin Makoku and human lands. He needed to be there not only to help Yuuri's advisers but also to look after his friend.

_Now I'm babysitting two kings. What could be better than this?_ He thought.

"I'll just be going back to the Blood Pledge castle, Ulrike."

"Please take care your highness" Ulrike bowed at the teen.

Before leaving the oracle room, Murata stopped in front of the closed door. "And _you_ better not make any funny business while I'm gone"

"That's so cold of you my sage. You make it sound like I've done something wrong."

Murata didn't reply and left the room.

Shinou just shrugged.

_Why do I have this feeling that I should follow him?_

**(~PAGE BREAK~)**

At Yuuri's castle…

Throne room…

"But your majesty you need to consider—…"

Murata overheard Yuuri and his retainer's conversation even before entering the room itself Looks like Shibuya is making people energetic again. He mentally chuckled to himself.

"Making their hair gray this early, Shibuya?"Murata greeted the people inside the hall and approached them.

"Murata!" Yuuri immediately run to his friend, the king was actually surprised himself to find his friend right now. He just received a report a few days ago that his friend was sick and won't be coming for a while. He didn't expect the sage to visit soon in the castle. And showing up in the middle of their 'conversation'. This is merely composed of fighting making his point seen by his ever loyal subjects.

"Your Highness" the others bowed to him, which he replied with a smile.

"Are you okay now?"

"Of course, the priestesses at the temple took good care of me"

"maybe you should rest more."

"It's really okay Shibu—"

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Dorcascos loud voice interrupted their conversation followed by rushed footsteps entering the hall they were in. and the next thing that got their attention was the soldier himself, huffing.

"What is the matter?" It was Gwendal who asked, his mind already trying to imagine all worst case scenarios that is possible to happen at the moment.

"T-The visitors from Renzellia kingdom has already arrived at the castle!"

…

…

…

"WHAT?" almost all said in unison.

"I-I thought they are coming tomorrow? Why are they here now?" Yuuri started switching on is panic mode, pacing around the room as he ruffles his hair in confusion.

Murata hated it when his friend worries. It also bugs him. And being the great sage like he was known for, he knew that he is most suited to get inside this kind of situations.

"Calm down, Shibuya." Murata turned to Gwendal. "I'm sure that you had the preparations ready, and it is not just arranged in place yet, please let some soldiers to help in."

Next is Günter, "Von Christ-kyou, greet the visitors first while Shibuya is getting ready."

Then he turned to Conrad and Wolfram. "Please help, Shibuya get dressed properly, Von Bielefeld-you, Weller kyou."

"It's given." Wolfram replied.

"Yes your Highness" Conrad smiled.

Finally he turned to his friend. "And you Shibuya should calm yourself, change clothes and please don't do anything at the moment and go with the flow." The sage smiled.

Yuuri sweatdropped. It was really amazing to watch his friend do his friend work. No wonder he is called a sage.

After a few more instructions, everybody got in their work while the sage went along with Yuuri, Conrad, and Wolfram.

**(~PAGE BREAK~) **

Inside Yuuri's room…

"Murata, what kind of people are living in Renzellia kingdom?" Yuuri curiously asked while getting changed with the help of the two brothers. There is a new alliance that could be formed if this talk went nicely and he want to know many things as possible about other human country's culture and living.

"Renzellia Kingdom, huh?" The sage adjusted his glasses and acted like thinking hard, trying to remember all those information in his head. "They are one of the most prosper countries in the time of Shinou. Even though their land is one of the farthest from Shin Makoku they still brought some forces and help fight Soushu back then. Hmm.. If I'm not mistaken. Their royal line has dark blue hair and red eyes."

"Oh, as expected to you Murata, you even remember their looks!"

Murata just smiled at this.

After a few minutes…

Inside the throne room…

"Here are the representatives of Renzellia kingdom!"

Three men got inside and stopped in front of Murata.

"It's nice to meet you, Yuuri heika." Greeted by one of the representatives, and seems to be the one with the highest position within the three. The man extended a hand to Murata, inviting a shake.

"uh.. I'm sorry. But I'm not the Maou. He is" The sage pointed at his friend, sweatdropping internally. How can he be mistaken as the Maou? It was even Yuuri that wears the proper royal clothing at the moment and yet he was ignored. He wonders what kind of eyes this representative has.

"It's because you lack the aura of a king, Yuuri." Wolfram mumbled to himself.

"omae naa, Wolfram…"

Good thing that the guy didn't take the mistake to heart and just laughed at his own mistake. "Gomen, gomen… It was you who caught my attention. Hahaha." he said scratching his head, making him look like a normal teen.

…

**(~PAGE BREAK~)**

Finally done!

Please read and review! And.. by the way.. requests are accepted.. ^_^

Fran: do so.. click the review button.. it's what inspires this one here to write and continue this story..


	9. Edmund

Yup I'm updating it.. T^T don't kill me! *hides*

I told ya on my profile.. I'm updating my stories.. though it really takes some time but im certain that I'll update it.. haha

Sorry guys~

Please read and review..

I've been really busy.. I almost don't sleep because of my subjects! It's hell! *random rants about school*

Rei: hai.. hai.. they get you .. why don't you just let them start with your story so we could get this done and over with..

Hira: Rei is a meanie! *throws pillows*

Rei: *stares* don't mind this lunatic authoress.. she just got addicted at DGM once more.. and yup.. the classes part is true.. feel free to read guys.. *drags authoress*

Let's go hira-chan..

**(~pagebreak~)**

The sage laughed as well. It isn't the first time that he was mistaken as the Maou. Humans are not really familiar with the demon king of the Mazokus, all they know is that The Maou has raven hair and black eyes. And now in this era that his friend created, everyone is getting familiar with the mazokus ad their kingdom. But there are still people who fail to recognize Yuuri as the Maou, and it happens quite a lot.

"No harm done, you are not the first one who thought of that. Well, I really don't look like a king." Yuuri smiled sheepishly, being humble as he had always been. It's not like he's telling a lie. His friend really looked like a normal teenager. Though Yuuri may not be that aware of it, but Murata knew for a fact that his friend gives an aura of royalty. A kind of royalty that is humble to his subjects and definitely belongs to a great person with such kind heart.

"That's why you are a wimp." Wolfram mumbled beside Yuuri. The teen heard it and pouted at his fiancé. The blonde didn't take the reaction seriously and ignored it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you King Yuuri." The teen bowed slightly and smiled at the Maou, finally overcoming his embarrassment earlier.

Yuuri, being not so good with formalities smiled softly. "Please call me, Yuuri. I'm not really comfortable with formalities. And besides it looks like we are of the same age." The human teen looked like hesitating. This is the Maou he is facing right now. The king of all Mazokus and not to mention the most powerful person on the land.

"But-"

"Please give it up, Your Highness. You cannot persuade him to do otherwise." Murata interrupted the human king. There are many human that have yet to get accustomed to the ways of his friend that are definitely far from the workings of the previous Maou that ever ruled Shin Makoku. And as the Great Sage and one of the self-proclaimed 'babysitters' of the king, it is in his duty to help people to adjust on Yuuri's carefree attitude. He smiled at the human kind in front of him, delivering a silent message that what he is experiencing right now is a usual reaction on those who have their first time on meeting the Maou.

The human king was stunned and tried to calm himself. "Then please call Edmund then."

Yuuri smiled at this and stood up from his throne and shook hands with the new comer. "It's nice to meet you Edmund."

"Same here, Yuuri."

Yuuri's retainers had an inner sigh of relief in themselves knowing that their Maou had made a new friend out of the king of Renzellia kingdom. More or Less they can finally call this meeting a success. Another human ally will join their plans towards the peace between Humans and Mazokus.

**(~pagebreak~)**

Murata was out taking his tea at the garden when a figure approached him. The sage was quite surprised when he was able to recognize the figure. It was none other than the king that visited Yuuri.

_What could have brought the king here?_

"Pardon me. Did I disturb you?" Murata put down the book he was reading before the king arrived and answered the smile that had been greeting him. It looks to him that the king was just taking a stroll around the castle and happened to find him out in the gardens, having his tea and reading his books.

"No. Not at all Your Highness."

"Would you mind if I ask for your name?"The king seem to have noticed that there is something wrong with what he just said, when he suddenly chuckled and sheepishly smiled, as if to apologize with something he has done. "That was rude of me. I was asking for your name yet I still haven't introduced myself yet."

Murata inwardly chuckled. He can clearly see some similarities between Yuuri and this guy in front of him.

"No need-"

The guy smiled and bowed slightly as he introduced himself. " I'm Edmund de Montfort III, 30th king of Renzellia."

"Murata Ken." For a while Murata contemplated on whether he should claim that he is the great sage or not. But the teen decided not to, knowing that the sage's memories will eventually disappears with him now that his tasks were fulfilled. Besides he claimed himself as an ordinary high school student just like Yuuri Shibuya. No more. No less. And he's contented with that.

The king didn't reply, his eyes showed amazement upon watching the sage. Murata could understand it. Soukoku are the rarest thing in this world. Even though they were treated as an ill omen, they are still those who prized Soukoku very much. Because they held enormous power, they are a threat as Mazokus, they are deemed as king of the demon race. Either way, it is not new for him to be looked at such way like the king of Renzellia does.

_Of all the times I have reincarnated…_

"Amazing."

Murata was stunned at the words spoken at high respect.

"It is quite surprising for a human to be fascinated to colors that signifies an ill omen Your Highness."

"Please call me Edmund."

"Huh?"

"To tell you quite frankly, I'm not really good with formalities too like King Yuuri. I often get reprimanded because of this but I really can't help myself but to be casual." The king gave a hearty laugh which only highlighted the point that he is quite embarrassed. How many kings in this world that is not fond of their great position?

The king was quite surprised to see the teen chuckling. "Sounds like someone I know."

Edmund found himself joining that laugh.

Edmund decided to take the empty seat just in front of the sage and accompany him. The king even asked some questions about Yuuri and some facts about the Mazokus.

After a while there came a comforting silence between them. Both having snacks while drinking some tea which Murata asked to bring over when he saw Sangria earlier.

_He seems to be a good king._ Murata thought.

By the numerous times that he died and got resurrected he already knew how to know people well. And based on his experience, the king of Renzellia kingdom really meant joining the alliance for the better relations of humans and mazokus. It was quite a bit surprising especially for a country that had been isolated for hundreds of years.

Murata continued the trail of thoughts while drinking his tea, observing the human king beside him. But the reluctant voice of the king decided to break the silence.

"Uh…"

"What is it your highness?"

"'Edmund'."

It took quite few seconds before Murata was able to comprehend what the guy was talking about. The king wanted to be called by his name and not by his title. Murata found it amusing and chuckled.

"C-can I ask you something…?" Edmund isn't looking at him. More specifically his eyes are concentrated on the tea he was drinking, hands slightly trembling at the nervousness he was trying to hide.

"What is it?"

"Wha-"

Before the king could finish his question one of his vassals came for him and announced that the meeting concerning the alliance shall be starting. Edmund looked like hesitating to leave, but also with the sage's advise the king had no choice but to get back inside the castle and get down to their business.

"You really should go, though Yuuri would not mind anything at all."

"But-"

"Your Highness!" His retainer had insisted, intending not to come back unless he had the king with him.

"Well, I also should be somewhere right now. We could always continue the talk some other time." Murata smiled.

"A-Alright…"

Edmund uttered his apologies and excuses as he stood up from where he was sitting and joined his soldier. Murata also didn't fail to notice the uneasy and malicious glare that had crossed the eyes of Edmund's soldier. Yet he paid no attention to it. The sage was quite used with such treatments from other people in this world. Not that he didn't experience to be killed because of his appearance in his past lives.

The king left with his retainer, having Murata alone once again out in the gardens. He closed the book he was reading and tried to prepare himself for going back to the Shinou temple. There are still questions that lingers in his head and he wants the answers right away!

"I am not really contented with his answers." Murata was about to go to Gunter and tell that he's going back to the temple when he heard an awfully familiar voice.

_Awfully familiar…_

"And whose answers will you seek for?" A small but deep voice reached the sage ears. And that voice is the one he quite knew well enough that even without looking he could easily tell who it was. The sage glanced at the table and his suspicions did not go wrong for the voice was none other than owned by the ever nosy Shinou.

"You really like being nosy Shinou."

Instead of answering the sage's 'compliment', the king rather jumped to Murata's shoulder and tried to check his temperature. The sage was quite surprised with the action but didn't move away from the touch. "What are you doing Shinou?"

"You didn't notice me coming, my sage."

The teen couldn't retort. Well, it's true. He didn't really felt the king's presence until he spoke, which is quite unusual for him. He was able to feel the king's presence and the first person to know that he has been revived again. But now…

The king's usually passive features were distorted by a frown that appeared on his face after checking the teen's temperature. It's obviously above the normal temperature, and obviously the king wont just let the topic slip away that fast.

"Do you actually realize that you have slight fever?" Shinou's voice is higher than usual, and his voice was laced with slight worry. And it didn't go unnoticed by the teen's sharp senses.

"I.. " but before the sage could reply he was again cut out by Shinou.

"You knew that you just had been confined in your room for days because of having fever and here you are going around, not being sure that you are all fine to go out."

"It was you who-" Murata was about to say that the king actually permitted his visit at the Blood Pledge Castle when he suddenly notice a thing. Moreover, he noticed an unusual thing for Shinou to do. Instead of completing his question, the teen stared at the small figure standing on his shoulder with the look of suspicion he could ever muster on his face. "Why are you here anyways? You were there when I said, I'll visit Shibuya here, and now here you are reprimanding me like I snuck out? Unusual."

With all the effort he has, Shinou tried his best not to stutter and looked normal in his acts as he answered the question in a way that his answers would dismiss the topic. His only hopes are that his sage would not be lucid enough to detect what he is trying to do. It is not hidden from him that Murata still inquires of the incident when he fell ill. And obviously his sage doesn't believe any word that he told him about that incident.

"I wanted to check out Yuuri's doings and it just happen that I saw you here with that 'guy'." Shinou looked away to hide the slight tinge of pink that is starting to show on his face. He just knew that his made-up reason is so pathetic, the teen might laugh at it.

"hmm..?" The king was eyed suspiciously.

"…"

"…"

"…"

After a few minutes of silence, Murata decided to drop the subject off. He just knew that the king would never admit whatever he is hiding right now. All he needs to do is find it out himself, without Shinou noticing him of course. Or…

_Maybe what he's saying is true._

*sigh*

"Okay, let's meet Von Christ-kyou."

"Ah." Shinou agreed but there's still a question running inside his mind.

_Who is that guy?_

He didn't like that guy a bit. One of the reasons why he followed the sage is the feeling that surged him earlier. He just knew that something was about to happen. And right after arriving at the Blood Pledge castle, he immediately spotted his sage out in the gardens drinking tea while reading. He was about to show himself to his sage when he saw someone approaching. Though he didn't like it, he hid among the bushes.

No one should know that the first king of Shin Makoku is still alive. He was supposed to be dead centuries ago! The only reason he tried to be at the present time is to watch how the country he built prosper under the rule of its new king, Shibuya Yuuri and of course to be with his sage once more.

He didn't like the way the human king looked at his sage. He just felt something inside him rage. Some emotion that he couldn't name. He wanted to reveal himself right there and then, the rational part of himself prevented him from doing so. What good will it do if the king of a human country were to know about him? It would just begin a conflict.

He is supposed to be gone.

…

Dead.

…

Just a part of history.

…

A memory.

…

"For I already belong on the realm of the dead…" Shinou bitterly said to himself, not intending to be heard by anyone. But unfortunately his sage heard him even though is just like a faint whisper, though the latter didn't make any reaction, pretending not to hear anything at all.

**(~pagebreak~)**

Yay! Done!

Tell me what you think.. what you want to see!

Comments, suggestions, reviews won't eat you.. Try it.. *gives candies* c'mon.. I'll give you cookies..

Rei: *sigh* please read and review guys… *drags away authoress*

Time to update "babysitters" hira-chan…

Hira: =_=.. alright…


	10. Invitation

At long last, **IM BACK!** *evil laugh*

Maa, I guess I really took my time and thought about the stories that I have written.. The next update will before 'Babysitters!'

Rei: funny, how you can write about KKM without watching it again and with you currently addicted to Kuroko no Basuke pairs and several manga.

Hira: my awesomeness surprises you huh~

Rei: You bet I'm quite surprised how Gilbert managed to influence you in just a short matter of time.. (Referring to Hetalia's Prussia)

Hira: That's my awesome Prussia-sama~ :D aren't we meant to be together~ XDD

Rei; which reminds me, you are addicted to Kuroko no Basuke... Shouldn't you act like Kuroko-san? You are acting like Kise losing more screws combined with the psychopath Akashi-san.

Hira: I'm sure Sei-kun's scissors will be reserved for ya~ haha... *notices the readers* oh, sorry for the worthless talk with my brother.. Feel free to skip this part and go with the story.

If you have questions feel free to send a message either on my account here in FanFiction or Facebook, or Deviantart. I always open my mails.. and i go through them. :D

Rei: and before I forget, she doesn't own KKM...

Hira: Not this time! But soon I'll dominate this world and -

Rei: *stops authoress from talking* Please go ahead *bows*

**(~Pagebreak~)**

At Edmund's Room…

After picking up the King from his sudden tour in the garden, his vassals slash advisors asked to talk with Edmund in a place where no one could hear them. Edmund didn't mind at all, but he is curious on what is wrong with his two advisers acting weird earlier. He was talking to the great sage of Shin Makoku when he was interrupted that he needs to meet the Maou at once, but he discovered it was a lie. It was his advisors who want to talk with him.

"What is it? I thought it's now time to get back to the meeting room with Yuuri." The king curiously asked. He could feel the tension building every second and he knew there is something weird in the talk they are going to have.

"My apologies Heika for the sudden disturbance of your conversation but as one of your advisers, I deemed it necessary for me to stop your actions and decisions when I know it would result something bad of the Kingdom of Renzellia. And-"

"Cut the chase Conall. Get straight to the point."

The adviser still looked hesitant and his other adviser named Rys continued the message. "Heika please refrain from interacting with the Mazokus more than necessary."

The adviser looked straight to the king's eye, conveying his seriousness about the issue. Renzellia is a conservative country. Since it was established its customs and traditions have been maintained well and passed from generation to generation. At first it does not wish to interact with any mazokus at all, trying to maintain their country as purely of humans but the pressures from other human countries asking them to join their alliance against the mazokus are creating severe effects to their country. Their kingdom was forced to choose between the two, join the mazokus or the human countries. At first, the kingdom sticking to its strict implementation of their customs wanted to join the other human countries. But soon they realized the disadvantage they are going to have if they chose the weaker force, they opted the mazokus. Everything was only for the safety of their country. But none of these had been communicated to the king, they knew that the king is an open-minded person and wishes to improve their kingdom by exploring various things but they still cannot allow themselves to be involved with the mazokus too much.

The king felt astounded upon hearing his adviser's opinions but he willed himself to keep calm. _There must be something behind this. _"Give me a reason."

"Mazokus, especially the Soukoku are the most powerful person in the land. They have destroyed various human countries with their power and their king… Soukoku… black hair and onyx eyes." Fear washed on the face of his adviser as he speaks. "A color that represents the absence of light! A color of misfortune! A bad omen!"

Conall spoke. "Who knows what calamities would befall on our country if Edmund-Heika would associate with them! The horr-" The king raised his hand to stop his retainers from talking further.

He couldn't believe it. Edmund didn't want to believe it. "How can you make our country prosper if we only know how to benefit from other people? How are we different from bandits and thieves if we only know how to exploit others' wealth and prosperity?" he said through gritted teeth. He couldn't even contain his emotions properly and is trying to be calm and collected as much as possible in order not to let the conversation be heard outside the room.

"Hei—"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. This conversation is over. I need you to support our country's progress not hinder it. It is actually disappointing for me to hear that your thoughts are like that. This I will tell you, I have no plan of limiting our ties with Shin Makoku." Edmund stormed out of the room leaving his two astounded advisors.

"Heika…" Rys gave out a sigh and turned to the other advisor. "What do you think should we do?"

"Even though Edmund-Heika may disapprove of this, but I think we should prioritize our country's well-being. We need to separate the king from the sage." Conall looked at the door in which their king had left. "I'm sorry Heika."

Rys looked at his fellow advisor, giving a silent message. "For the sake of the kingdom of Renzellia."

Conall nodded in agreement.

After Edmund stormed out from his advisors, the king went back to the garden. He saw that the sage is still there continuing the he interrupted earlier. The sage looks like he's talking to himself quite happily. He could even see small smiles escaping from the teen's lips. It was a sight to watch. "Are they saying that such beautiful color brings misfortunes? I don't believe it." He smiled.

As if sensing that someone is watching him, Murata turned and saw the king.

_He looks sincere._ The sage thought.

Reincarnating many times before and retaining those memories, he learned not to trust people easily. He learned how to judge someone's character in one look. Many times before many people killed him for the fact that he is the reincarnation of the great sage of the kingdom of mazokus, they all feared what he might do to them, even though he wishes to live in peace. He was thrown away from the village, imprisoned, burned, assassinated, and many more things that people would not dare imagine. It was pure horror. When he realized that everything is just the same every time he reincarnates, he decided to hide his identity, blend among the people and live cautiously always.

"Your Majesty." Murata smiled at the king.

Edmund scratched his head and blushed at the formality. "No matter what I do, I cannot get used at being called like that by people who are in the same age group as me. Please call me Edmund."

"My bad, it is actually a habit. Not many kings are fine with their names being called without formalities at all." This is actually true. Many- actually most of the kings residing in that world always go with formalities. They are always recognized by the people by their titles. Not so many royalties around are comfortable being with common people and being called by just their names aside from their close family members. Obviously they care about their status. And obviously Edmund Montfort is not one of them.

"Well, I feel uncomfortable with it. I guess I just can't get used at the title." The king smiled shyly at him, trying to act as normal as possible despite the nervousness he is feeling right now. No matter how hard he tries, Edmund can't still get over the fact that he is actually facing a Soukoku.

He had heard rumors about a race who rules over the Mazokus, and that includes the bad rumors about them. It was said that they put humans into despair, that Soukoku hated humans so much that they even used their powers to kill people, etc. And being a new and young king, these rumors also made him worry over his country. But as time passed, he overheard the news about Mazokus forming alliances with human countries piqued his interest. Ever since, he was a man who is open to all suggestions and he never closed his mind about having connection with the demon race. He has prepared his mind before he went out of his kingdom and visited Shin Makoku only to be surprised that the race which most human countries in the past fear do not differ that much from them.

Seeing the Maou's vassals greeting them when they entered the port, he realized that Mazokus appearance are above average. He couldn't deny that they are all good looking. Thinking that he has already adjusted himself mentally to be prepared on what he is going to see, still, he couldn't stop suppress himself on awing at the sight of the onyx orbs, and black hair that greeted him when he entered the main hall of the palace.

It was bewitching. A color that usually symbolizes ill fortune and calamity amazed him the way he had never been before. He never once felt fear upon entering the foreign land neither awkwardness when he met the Soukokus. When he saw the sage, he was shocked...

It was like something was egging him to know the guy better.

He never felt this good before and there is no way he won't try to discover the foreign affection he is experiencing.

"Edmund-san?" The sage called out noticing that the king was spaced out and currently smiling at him as if he is thinking something nice.

"..."

"Edmund-san?" Murata repeated.

Finally at the second call, the king snapped out from his thoughts and was surprised to find himself smiling at the sage. Thinking that he might have looked stupid in front of the sage, the king blushed and tried to direct his gaze somewhere to hide the blush forming on his face.

"Oh.. I-I..." the king coughed to clear his throat. "I'm sorry about that. I'm just thinking of something."

"I don't mind it. But may I ask why are you out in the gardens again, your—" Murata stopped midway as he remembered that the king asked him to call him by his given name. "Edmund."

I already went to the common room but it seems that Yuuri and the others are still having... uh..." The king tried to ransack his mind for an appropriate term on what he heard. "Discussion."

The sage chuckled knowing that the 'discussion' that the king was referring about was not really a discussion but an argument between Yuuri and his advisors. _Pretty loud discussion he means._ "Please don't be bothered about it, they are always like that."

"Yeah."

Before the two could start another conversation, Gunter already entered the gardens and announced that their meeting will start again. And the sage by just seeing the sullen face of the Maou's advisor already knew that his friend already had things to go on his own way again.

"Maa, let's just chat later. Let's go back."

Edmund smiled and followed the sage.

**(~Pagebreak~)**

At the common room...

"I'll go with you! That is given!" The three could clearly hear Wolfram's declaration about going with his fiancé—wherever it is.

"You'll go with me too right Conrad?" Yuuri tried to ignore the heated glare of the blonde beside him and directed his attention at the brunette man beside him.

"Of course Heika." The man smiled at him.

Seeing that they ended up agreeing 'again' to the teen's wishes Gwendal facepalmed at the situation. With this scene, the door to the common room opened revealing Gunter, Murata and King Edmund Murata immediately smiled though he looked like he felt sorry for Yuuri's retainers not being able to win any argument once his friend made up his mind. "You are going somewhere, Shibuya?"

"Oh, you came at the right time, Murata! " Yuuri's smiles broadened and stood up from his chair and walked towards the three. "We'll be going to Renzellia."

"Huh?" Edmund looked surprised with the sudden decision.

"It was Edmund's advisors who suggested me this thing. But it is really a great idea to visit the countries which we had formed an alliance with. We could really show our sincerities about joining hands with different countries in order to create a world where Mazokus and Humans co-exist peacefully." Yuuri said too enthusiastically for his retainer's liking.

Automatically Murata knew the reason behind the fallen faces of Yuuri's retainers. Being a Maou- the king of all Mazokus does not only give you the highest position of the powerful creature on land but also entails a big responsibility. Not to mention the danger after the title because of the people- humans rather who were too adamant about erasing the existence of the demon race which they see as a threat to their lives. Yuuri cannot go freely to any countries even if they have posed themselves as allies. All of them are aware—except of course Yuuri— that there are still countries out there that are joined to alliance in order to gain power and influence...or to assassinate the Maou.

But of course Yuuri wouldn't be Yuuri if he had thought things logically. Everyone loved their king for who he is. The innocent, outgoing, slightly idiotic king.

Murata touched his forehead when he thought of the plans he needed to make in order to ensure the safety of his friend. Not that he question Yuuri's retainers in their capability to protect their king, but being reincarnated many times before have its perks. Especially on foreseeing the things that may happen during a trip like this.

On the other hand, there is also one person who is quite glad with the situation aside from Yuuri. And that is none other than Edmund. Edmund was really pleased to hear that it is his retainers who are being aggressive about having the Maou on their country in contrast to their attitude earlier.

'_Maybe they already realized my point.'_

"What do you say Edmund?" Yuuri smiled at the human king asking for his approval upon entering their territories. "My bad, I forgot to ask you about your consent about this."

The human king smiled at the Maou. "I couldn't be more glad to accept you on our humble lands Yuuri. Let me have the preparations ready for your arrival once we get back to our country and I'll send you the invitation." The king smiled happily.

"I'll be looking forward to it, Edmund!"

As if remembering something the human king turned at the sage beside him and shyly smiled. "A... I do hope that you would come and see our lands too. I..If you don't mind."

Seeing the sincere invitation, Murata didn't have the heart to decline the offer. Besides, what could go wrong with visiting other places? He's so sure that Edmund de Montfort is someone whom you would rely your trust to.

"It'll be an honor." Murata smiled at the king making his blush more visible on his face.

"..."

The sage felt a presence and he mentally sighed knowing that there is only one person that could be watching them. None other than a blonde called as 'Shinou'.

_I wonder what is it this time?_

**(~pagebreak~)**

After planning the sudden trip to Renzellia Kingdom, Edmund returned to his room together with his vassals as well as Yuuri together with Murata and the others. The Maou looked absolutely pleased with another pact being made to a human country, though his retainers are quite disappointed about the visit. Murata currently looking deadpan remaining on his silence because of a certain someone who is currently riding on his shoulders giving him a lecture entitled 'The Dangers of Visiting a Human Country, Especially for a Soukoku.'

" I do not want to believe that you have lost your touch when it comes to matters like this my, sage. You of all people agreed to visit a human country." The first king had his arms crossed during his long pep talk while riding on Murata's shoulders. He knew he shouldn't me mad. Shinou knew that his sage is ready for everything that might happen.

_But that look on the brat's face..._ Shinou frowned, remembering how Edmund introduced himself to Murata and how he noticed that he was following the sage. Not to mention that admiring glances. There is no way in hell that he would allow his sage go!

"Are you really referring to me, Shinou? Or perhaps you forgot how I plan things?" A tick mark appeared on Murata's head. The sage had taken Shinou's words as an insult. He- The Great Sage- which lead Shinou's troops to victory, would overlook things as delicate as this? It would be a scandal.

"I know how you plan things but, you do realize that there are also events that even you cannot foresee and you of all people should realize how things end when that happens. You—"

The grave voice of the sage stopped Shinou from his tirade. By this he knew that he went overboard. And he touched a sensitive topic for both of them. "I know, Shinou."

_I die._

"Murata?" Yuuri noticed the change in his friend's voice. Never had he heard Murata use that kind of tome before. A voice so ominous, filled with regret and sorrow. The Murata he knows is a highschooler who loves to barge in someone's home and eat someone's home made curry. He made it a point that Murata loves getting close with his mother and a guy who doesn't mind wearing pink and frilly clothes. Not the teen whose eyes reflected something so dark that anyone dare not know.

"It's nothing, Shibuya. Just don't mind us." Thankfully and surprisingly Yuuri didn't pry any further.

Just as Yuuri and the others left the common room, Edward also went back to his room and met with his advisors. His eyes were reflected the joy he feels at the moment. He was touched to hear that it was his vassals whom suggested the idea of visiting the Kingdom of Renzellia and initiated the first move to strengthen the bond between their kingdom and Shin Makoku. He entered the room with a pleased face.

"Welcome back your highness." Conall immediately noticed the king and greeted him.

"I cannot express my happiness with what you did, Conall, Rys."

"Of course your highness, after hearing your honest opinion about the matters with the Mazoku, we realized how foolish we had been, trying to be selfish, hindering our country's prosperity because we failed to realize the possibilities of a better future with the Mazokus." Conall bowed in front of Edmund followed by Rys who also gave his opinion about the matter.

"Please forgive us, Your Highness that we had been blind about your ideals for our country. Truly, we have realized our mistake and this time we are more open for any possibilities of our humble kingdom."

Edmund smiled at the sincerity he heard from the two. "You don't have to lower your heads. It is natural for you to be against my opinion. I know that our country had been conservative about these kinds of issues for too long and I know that it is not that easy to accept it in a day. But I'm glad that you went with my suggestion. Truly, I picture a great future with our ties with King Yuuri."

"We are always with you your Highness." Rys' fists clenched.

"Now, now. Kindly help me plan with the preparations for King Yuuri's visit on Renzellia when we get back. I want everything to be perfect for them." The king smiled at the two.

"As you wish, your Highness."

**(~pagebreak~)**

The next day...

"Thank you for entertaining our visit Yuuri, I'm really looking forward on your visit on your Kingdom." Edmond shook hands with the Maou. Though, he wanted to stay longer and have a nice chat with the beautiful Soukoku of Shin Makoku, he still have his responsibilities as a king. And he is more than sure that his desk is no longer visible because of the paperworks that piled up because of his visit from Shin Makoku. And besides he wants to plan the visit of the Mazoku to Renzellia as soon as possible.

Edmund glanced at Murata. "I'll be looking forward on meeting you again-...Daikenja" The king stop in midsentence when he realized that he didn't know what to call the sage.

"Ah, no. Murata would be fine. Daikenja would be a bit too much. Besides our age difference isn't that wide." _Besides that 'call' brings a lot of memories to me._

"Murata it is." Edmund smiled and gave his thanks to Yuuri's vassals and went to his carriage. It would take days to get back to his kingdom via sea but he doesn't mind it at all. With him, he brought a good memory of his negotiation for the future of his country and a memory of a beautiful sage living in Shin Makoku.

"A human looking forward to seeing Soukokus enter his country. And to think that their country is one of the most conservative types and almost went into hiding when the great war ensued. Strange." A voice suddenly spoke.

"Don't you think it is a good sign that we are moving towards the era where Mazokus and humans can live in the same community without feeling any threat with each other?" Yuuri answered knowing that the voice only came from Shinou.

The first king couldn't give any proper reply with the current Maou without revealing that he felt threatened by the presence of the King of Renzellia.

_I'm not threatened!_ He exclaimed to himself. Though he doesn't admit it, he was bothered by the fact that the King Edmund was feeling too comfortable with the Soukokus. Not that he wanted the sage and the Maou to be hated. But he just couldn't settle with the feeling that his sage is friendly with others people.

Yes, he isn't bothered that his sage is close with the Maou. He could see in his sage's eyes that he thinks of Yuuri as his younger brother. Someone he needs to look after. He isn't bothered wither that Conrad and the others are comfortable with the sage. Their relationship is merely out of respect and status.

"..." Shinou grunted after realizing that he couldn't give any proper explanations on his own uneasiness about the King of Renzellia.

"Thinking so hard isn't your specialty." Murata said without looking at him, obviously trying to tick him off.

"I am just concerned for my own country. That isn't something bad."

"You mean, you are poking your nose again to other people's business."

Yuuri sweat dropped at the argument. "Maa, maa. There's nothing bad on knowing good news Murata."

"Shibuya, if you continue to spoil him that much, his head will soar up high."

Yuuri just awkwardly laughed at the two making Murata sigh and Shinou going silent. The first king's thought drifted along the ideas on how to stop his sage from visiting the Kingdom of Renzellia. Even without proper logic within himself, he wanted to stop the teen from going. As much as he wanted to go too, Shinou knew that with his miniature size right now and his level of power he wouldn't survive a week in a human land.

"If only my power would get back faster." Shinou muttered under his breath. Yes, slowly Shinou recovers his Maryoku back. But it was slow for his own good that he couldn't even maintain his real size for a long time. He knew that it would take long time before his power would reach its normal level again and that is what is frustrating him. At this point in time, if only possible Shinou wanted his power back so he could go with Yuuri and the others when they visit King Edmund. Like hell he would allow his sage to be with that man!

At the kingdom of Renzellia...

Ever since Edmund went back to his kingdom, he had gathered his trusted advisors to make the preparations. The king looks so happy that a certain teen would visit his country and he wanted things to be perfect.

Unknown to him there are people who are not happy about this, though they are glad that they King looked so happy and energetic, still they can't stand the fact that their lands would be set foot upon by creatures who brings ill omen.

Rys went outside the palace and went into the gardens, meeting with co-advisor Conall.

"It's his name." Rys told the man before him.

Conall looked surprised at the moment. "How did you know?"

"Our country is one of the oldest human kingdoms created. Of course our knowledge about the history can never be surpassed. Even its information about thousand years ago."

"I hope that Edmund-Heika will forgive us."

"His Highness will understand that everything is for the sake of our country."

**(~Pagebreak~)**

Hohoho~ missed me guys?

Sorry for taking such a long break, but I think this time I can focus on my stories better. Not that I'm not busy or anything but since, I'm always in front of the monitor, I think ill take the chance to update my hanging stories before one of my readers plans to assassinate.. well, if they haven't planned it yet.

Rei: *bows Hira* My apologies for this one's ... uh... attitude.. It seems like she hasn't taken her medications yet.

Hira: What medications? I'm perfectly fine!

Rei: yeah right. Tell that to the marines, you are practically fine, except that you have more than few screws lose.

Hira: Hey! That's rude! =3=

Rei: *sigh*

River/Raider: *pops out of nowhere* But all thanks to one of her readers who messaged her on facebook and encouraged her to write and continue her stories, her bunny plots became alive and jumping around.

River: You could see that something is brewing right?

Raider: well, that's just part of the awesome things her awesome brain came up with. And a way of compensating for the lost time and updates.

Rei: Oh, by the way, due to the request of that reader... here's an omake! Please read and review!*bows*

River/Raider: All thanks to Rhiza-chan! Thank you for cheering her up!

**(~Pagebreak~)**

_**OMAKE:**_

Murata didn't want to rest. The feeling of his back touching the soft mattress of his bed doesn't sound too appealing to him even though he is currently running a fever. He feels quite agitated that he couldn't stop himself from pacing all over his room since he can't go out. Shinou locked his door.

"Open the door Shinou, I know you are behind this."

"Not until you are well, my sage. And you know I won't listen to any of your logical reasons."

"Not that you actually listen to me anyways." Murata continued walking all over his room, not settling a bit.

The sound of his sages footsteps ticked off the first king. _Any logical people would know that it wise to rest when you are sick, especially when you are actually having a fever!_ Shinou screamed inside his mind. He was about to convince his age to rest, when a thing crossed his mind. The first king suddenly opened the door to the teen's room and rushed in. There he could clearly see his sage's flushed face and disheveled hair.

"Tch."

"Finally-" Murata was cut off when his body betrayed him and lost its strength, making him lose his balance and eventually fall into the floor. If not for Shinou's fast reflexes he would've been kissing the floor at the moment. The king caught the teen in his arm and carefully held him close feeling the sage's forehead with his own. Much to the king's annoyance and surprise, he quickly withdrew himself after feeling the too much heat that the body in his arms is currently emitting.

"this is boarding near dangerous! And I told you to rest!" Shinou shouted after feeling that the teen is struggling, wanting to escape and walk around again.

"no... I-"

Shinou suddenly remembering something moved himself close to the sage and whispered something on the teen's ear. The sage eyes widened upon hearing 'it'. And tried to maintain his consciousness.

"Shi—"

"I'm sorry my sage, but this is the only way." The king looked so sad that he had to take drastic measures. Soon enough the teen's eyes lost its shine and closed itself, he is once unconscious again, ending up in Shinou's arms once more. Shinou carried the teen back to the bed and tucked him safely under the covers.

"I'll never leave you... my 'beloved' beautiful sage..." He kissed the teen's forehead.


	11. Nightmares and Visit

"_**He... He is the one who chose to die..." –Blood (Koori no Mamono no Monogatari)**_

**Hira:** My apologies people for not updating this last week. My sched got messed up and everything went to haywire so I wasn't able to finish this on time. I was planning to update every Saturday night or Sunday morning but because of certain circumstances, I wasn't able to..

=w=...

Anyways guy i'll try to update every week :D don'tcha worry and i'll soon dominate the worl—

**Rei:** *stops authoress from talking* That is how far you go. You are starting to rant things again, hira-chan.

**Hira:** =3=... I was just enjoying...

**Rei:** Be surprised that she's updating this while getting addicted to Kuroko no Basuke, reading Koori no Mamono no Monogatari again, downloading Sword Art Online, Joshiraku, Sket Dance, Fairy Tail, Naruto Manga, Naruto SD, Coloring some chapters of Fairy Tail and Komatta Toki ni Wa Hoshi ni Kike... etc etc.. quite busy right? Imagine she's also doing reports...

**Hira:** *scratches head* :D

**Rei:** Anyways kindly read and review.. This one here.. *points at authoress reading manga* do not own KKM.. please don't wish for anymore trouble for the world I beg of you *face palm*

**Hira:** eh?

**(~page break~)**

Murata tossed and turned on his bed as beads of sweat start to form on his head. It's one of his usual nightmares. One of his past lives where people discovered his real identity and done something about him. No matter how many times he reincarnated those memories still haunts him. He was never able to forget everything from his past lives. May it be his friends, or his death.

"_It's his hair!"_

_T-T-The color!"_

"_We are all going to suffer!"_

_That and more horrified expressions were told as the cloak covering his hair accidentally slipped out. Even those people he lived together for years were too scared to even look at him. He had expected this to happen, but somehow there's still the feeling of disapointment._

_All these years he tried to hide his real identity, wearing bandana and such things just to hide the color of his hair and his eyes. From his very first life, he knew that he will be treated like a vermin if they were to find out his identity. _

"_It's always like this." The sage tiredly and bitterly sighed._

_No matter who they are, even his those who announced themselves as his bestfriends were all afraid once they were to know that he is a Mazoku. Just the color of his hair and eyes horrifies them. _

_The sages deep thoughts were cut when he felt something hard hit his head, not a second after, he could the trickle of blood coming form the open wound. _

"_M-Monster!" _

_Not even flinching from the wound, the sage got up and walked back towards his house to pack his things and go to a different place again. A place where no one knows him. A place where he would start his life all over again. _

"_I'll leave."_

_People around him opened the path as he walk, not even wanting to be in his way. All of them are wearing horrified expression as they stared at his hair, there were even some that covered their children's eyes as if he was something horrble to see. _

"_I hope our lands will not be cursed!"_

"_Get away here you monster! Leave us in peace!"_

"_Please spare our lives"_

"_Let's burn his house once he left!"_

_With one last glance, he took a peek at the people he lived with. Yes, they were looking at him with the same cruel, cold and horrified eyes as the others do. _

"Nngggh... no. I-I'm not..." Murata flailed through the sheets.

Another flashback of the sage's past life started on Murata's dreams. The one that marked him forever.

_A terrified voice of a woman reached the sage's ears. "T-There! I've seen him High Priest! He's bearing the color of darkness!" sobs were next heard. _

"_M-My child... He became sick and frail the moment he lived in this town. Even the doctors say that it's a curse! Please help my child! Please banish that evil thing in our town!"_

_The sage almost knew what really happened, but he wanted to clear things, he got out of his bed, making sure that no strand of his hair would slip out of his bandana. He opened the door only to see most of the villagers surrounding his house carrying torches. _

"_What is happening?" He tried to clear out the situation and confirm his thoughts._

_Most of the women hide behind their husband's backs together with their child. The priest stood up near him. "You cannot hide anymore. You are 'Daikenja', a Mazoku! You cannot deny for there are people who saw your cursed color!" The priest's pace contorted to anger clearly wanting to banish him from the place. _

"_I...—" Before the sage could finish his sentence, there are some villagers who came up rushing, fright written all over their faces. _

"_T-the light wolves! They are attacking us! High priest! They are burning the crops and houses!" _

_Atomatically, every heads turned to the sage. "This is all your fault!"_

"_You cursed our village!"_

"_Isn't it enough for you that sickness are destroying our children's health?"_

"_Have we done something to you?!"_

"_Are you planning to kill us all?!."_

_He tried to defend himself from the accusations though he knew that it is futile. "It was just—"_

"_If you disappeared then, the curse will vanish too!" A man shouted._

_He knew what is next. This kind of thing happened to him many times before. In those lives that he lived, if people were to find out about his identity his death follows. _

'I'm sorry Wilhelm, looks like I wasn't able to do something in this lifetime either.'_ He bitterly smiled. _

"_Let's kill him!" People shouted and more than half agreed, all fearing for their lives. He knew he can't blame them. They are just concerned about their living. And he cannot blame Shinou either. He chose that kind of life, in order to support the king, no one is to be blamed but him and his destiny._

_Not protesting further he felt some men seize his movements covering his upperbody with a sack and tying him. _

'This will be over in a few minutes' _all he needed to do is to wait. _

"I'm... I'm sorr-sorry..." Murata mumbled in his sleep.

The next scene that he saw was before his death, people tied him up at the plaze with firewoods scattered and piled up around him. He knew that he would be burned. Many people around those times believed that fire purifies things and in order to restore and to remove the curse that touched their village.

_The highpriest smirked at him. "Such beautiful color, too bad these villagers wished for your death. But let me give a farewell gift to you, " The man moved his face closer to the sage and whispoered something on his ears. The sage's eyes widened as he realized what it is and screamed in pain when a jolt of thousand needles felt like peircing his whole body. _

"_Till we meet again, ..." Before the fire blinded the sage's vision he could clearly see the miasma that seeps out of the priest's body._

'Soushu!'

Murata woke up painting from the dream that he just had. He could already hear his heart pounding against his chest for the things he saw. This are one of those times where Murata hated the fact that he could remember his past lives, and even his death. It brings up bad memories, memories that he neither want to see nor remember anymore.

He felt suffocated even inside of his own room, that's why he decided to go out and have a fresh air. Ever since that inceident of his past life, he felt caged. The king felt so guilty about it, that he manipulated the records of Shin Makoku. Everything was hidden, no one knew. It became a secret between him and the king.

"Cursed huh." He sighed as he ran his hands through his hair.

A few minutes have passed that he's at the temple grounds when he noticed the presence of the king. "Shinou."

"So you noticed." The king went out of his hiding place.

"I always notice."

The king chuckled but soon stopped as he remembered the reason why he followed the teen.

"I heard you scream." Shinou's voice sounded grim. This was not the first time that Shinou heard the teen screaming in the middle of the night. He knew that he was behind those. _'The favor i asked him. It was really selfish of me to ask him stay and reincarnate.'_ He may not knew the specific details about the lives his sage lived, but he do have an idea what he experienced in those. Soukoku isn't really much accepted among the human race and even in the ordinary Mazoku race there are some who considers it as a cursed color.

"Just a memory of the past." The teen refused to looks on Shinou's way.

"'That' day?"

"..."

"My sage..." The king kept his voice low. "I'm—"

"I told you Shinou, it's not your fault."

"But—"

"You never forced me to help you. I volunteered myself. No one is at fault here."

Not containing himself any longer, Shinou approached the teen and hugged him. Though he said no words, Murata could feel the remorse on his actions. There was a heavy guilt alongside with the king's silence. "My promise will not falter, my sage."

Murata knew that even if he asked the king to free himself from his promise he wont ever do it. Ever since that day, the king swore to keep things as a secret involving himself. He knew that Shinou was suffering from guilt even though he told him that he was not at fault.

_If there was someone who were to know this secret... This will be the end of this life... _Muratasadly thought. Every since 'that' day he wasn't able to trust anyone, he started keeping the fact that he is the sage of Shin Makoku. He continued living in fear that no one should be able to find out his true identity, no feeling of security and trust. He started doubting everybody, focusing only on his goal to help Shinou. He was never able to live a peaceful life.

'_I will not leave you... I'll find a way to break it... to call you back again. Even if it cost me everything i have.'_ Shinou wanted to voice out but he knew that the teen will only laugh at him saying that his case is a lost one. Its been a thousand years since the incident happened and yet no solution was found. And his last life, the sage gave up long way over to think that his curse will be broken.

Deafening silence between the two was only broken by the sounds of nature. The two were in that position until Shinou noticed his sage too even breathing. Shinou was surprised to see his sage actually leaning on him, sleeping. It was an unusual siht because the teen do not show any signs of weakness on him. He may not look like it but Shinou could tell that he is always on the edge. Living a life full of doubts and not being able to put himself at ease.

Shinou deciding that his sage might catch cold again, picked up the teen and put the teen back to his own room tucking him safely under the blankets.

That same night Murata dreamed again. Not the continuation of his nightmare but the day he met Shinou.

"_Oh, you are exactly as the rumors said. Onyx orbs and black hair. What an amazing color."_

_The sage lowered the book he was reading to acknowledge the presence of the man who dared visited the place where he dwells. Most of the people who see soukoku gets distance as much as possible fearing that they might get cursed. It was really unusual for him to have a visitor especially at that time where Soushu is wreaking havoc upon their world. _

"_Do you not fear for this color?" The sage was referring to his hair and eyes. As he waited for the guy's reply he took note of his visitor's appearance. Blonde hair, royal blue eyes, he was wearing an armor with design the sage knew meant for someone who holds high position. A king?_

"_Why fear such beautiful color?"_

_Instead of giving the guy a peice of his mind, the sage tried to get at the main point of the visit. "What business do you have with someone like me."_

_The king smiled upon hearing this. He lend out a hand and spoke. "I have heard of your greatness from various people and i want you to join my army."_

"_Are you sure to fight something unknown? You have no chance of winning this war."_

_The king's confident feature were unfazed by his words. "I have heard of a sage whose knowledge is unparralleled. I have come to get you as my strategist. With you I know we can win this war." _

_He didn't know what overcame him, but he knew that it is alright to trust this man. That even though he knew from the start that winning from Soshou is impossible, he believes that they can do it. That voice full of conviction seemed to entrance him. Though it was a foolish decision to do, he accepted the hand that he reached for him. He knew he will do anything in his might to help this person in front him. _

_Everything was inevitable._

"_May i know..."_

**(~page break~)**

A few months later...

It was almost an ordinary day for Murata at Shinou's Temple when a messenger came and invited Murata at the Blood Pledge Castle. Shinou who was listening on the conversation between Murata and the messenger persisted to tag along, his face sour for some unknown reason.

"Why tag along?" Murata saked as they are riding on a horse on the way to the other castle.

"Is it bad to-" but before Shinou could start his usual rants about caring for the country that he established Murata raised his hand and stopped him from talking.

"Alright, alright I get it. You really like knowing everything after all."

"This is the part where you are supposd to say 'nosy', my sage." Shinou looked amused.

"I'm glad that you know that yourself." And the ride stayed silent until they reached the castle. The next day after their small talk at the temple grounds, no one mentioned anything. There was some sort of silent agreement between them not to talk about it. Shinou knew how hard it is for the teen to remember his death at the hands of other people, and Shinou feels to guilty to talk about it.

Shinou glanced at the teen. _'Why does he look so calm at this one?'_ The king sourly thought. When the messenger arrived at the temple he got a pretty good suspicion that what is the next thing to happen. '_It's that king again. _The king had to think of a why where he can go to Renzellia with the others.

At the castle...

Just as Shinou expected, Yuuri happily announced that an invitation from Renzellia has arrived. Of course almost everyone wanted to tag along and the unfortunate member that was decided to be left behind and deal with the country's affair is Gunter. The man was wailing on his disappointment but he didn't have a choice.

"What is that look?" Murata look suspicious with Shinou's sneak glances at him. He knew when the king acts wierd something is bound to happen.

"What look?"

"Shinou..."

The first king sighed and finally spoke. "I'm coming with you."

...

...

...

...

...

"WHAT?" Murata and Yuuri both exclaimed.

"And how do you plan to do that may I ask?" Murata is now raking his hair with his hand. He could already feel an upcomming headache. He's hearing strange thing early in the morning. _What did got into his head this time?_ The sage frustratedly thought. He could see the determination etched on the king's face though others may think that its always impassable, and he knew when the king looks like that no one could stop him. Not even him. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this little trip?_ Murata sighed again.

**(~page break~)**

The next day...

Just as Murata expected he wasn't able to stop Shinou was his wishes. No matter how many times he tried to determine the logic between the king's words he still cannot find a proper answer on why would Shinou insist on coming with them. The determined look at the king's eyes left the sage with no choice.

"Are you alright there Murata?" The sage heard footsteps coming and he knew Yuuri is now beside him. Murata lifted the cold towel covering his eyes to take a look at his friend and smiled to reassure him. "I'm fine Shibuya."

"But you still look pale. Please dont tell me that you get seasick too. But why did i noticed it just now?"

Knowing how overreacting his friend can be, Murata just raised his hand to stop the Maou from talking and smiled at his friend. "I'm really fine Shibuya, It's just that I wasn't able to get enough sleep."

The Maou didn't looked convinced, but accepted the reason anyways. After a while he left the sage alone to be able to rest better. When Yuuri left, Murata took a deep sigh. He knew better than to tell his friend that he just used Maryoku in order to help Shinou come together with them. And speaking of the said man, the sage fekt the king's presence approaching him.

"Felling better?"

Without removing the cold towel covering his eyes, Murata replied. "You are not the one to say that, Shinou."

"..."

The sage shifted from his seat. "I'll be sleeping for a while to get better. Just don't do anything stupid."

The king only chuckled at him. "The same as ever."

When the teen's breathing finally evened out, he moved closer and sat beside the teen. He carefully removed the bangs which caught up on the towel. "Forgive me my sage but I cannot leave you this time." Though not obvious on his ever impassive face, Shinou had been having a lot of nightmares recently. The king even took notice that the nightmare started the say after the Kingdom of Renzellia left. Thinking that it was probably because he is bothered by the Edmund's sudden appearance he tried to shrug it off, but the dream continued. He knew that something was bound to happen though he couldn't clearly feel the danger approaching them because his dream becaomes completely forgotten when he wakes up.

"I just have a feeling that I should be at your side."

"N...No... I...I..." Small whimpers started to come out of the sleeping teen, his body becoming more tense as his fists clenched. Murata is having his usual nightmares again. Shinou tried to wake the teen up but it seems like the teen was lost in his own dreamworld that he couldn't even hear or feel the shouts and shaking that Shinou had been doing to wake him up.

"My sage!" Shinou starts to become more worried as the teen tossed and turn on his sleep. Not containing himself any longer, Shinou hugged the teen. "Shhh... I'm here my sage. I'll never let those nightmares come true. I am always here." He whicpered against the teen's ears.

"S...Shinou..." The teen started to calm down and finally slumped against Shinou's body.

The king finally glad that his sage had already gotten out of his nightmare, decided to hold him longer. He glanced at the land whcih they are approaching .

_We are both being warned, huh._ Shinou won't be so bothered if it is only him that experiences the nightmare, but his sage—. Everything was too much to be a coincidence. Looks like his decision to come with Yuuri isn't just out of whim after all.

**(~page break~)**

As their ship docked at the nearest port, they immediately saw the carriage waiting for them. Of course, Edmund himself was there to greet them "I am really glad that you accepted my invitation, Yuuri." The king said so gleefully that you could almost see stars dancing in his eyes. He turned to the sage. "I'm glad you came as well."

"The honor is ours." Even though still not yet recovered from the trip and his nightmare, Murata cheerfully replied at the king and showed a bright smile.

"..." The king only stared at Murata. His eyes looking for something.

"Edmund?" Yuuri called out.

"Are you alright?"

The group were quite surprised at the king's sharpness especially Shinou.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Murata's smile didn't falter.

"You look kind of pale. Let's go to the palace to have you rest."

"I'm surprised he could see through your act my sage." He whispered softly, intending only to be heard by the teen. His voice was teasing but the voice inside his head protests. He really didnt like the fact that someone can get closer to the teen aside from him. Exept of course for Yuuri and his retainmers. They don't count.

"Kindly shut up, Shinou."

Edmund turned to them. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"Ah, no. Nothing."

Wolfram started to argue that he should be in the carriage with Yuuri but in the end lost in justifying their stands. The carriage consisted of Yuuri and Murata sitting together and across them are Edmund and one of his trusted advisers named Rys.

On their trip to the palace, the king had been an excellent host, not letting them get bored at the trip and letting the Mazoku's see the beauty of his country. When the sage glanced at the window, the town looked so peaceful. He never get tired of looking such scenery. Back in his previous lives, these events are usually seen but it was back in the time where Soshou didn't exist. There was peace and harmony among humans, and the same goes for countries with both Mazokus and humans co-exist. When the dark age came, everything turned into chaos, sudden attacks happening everywhere, light wolves destroying homes, families. Humans began to think that it was the mazokus who started it all.

And of course, being known as a 'sage' didn't do anything good for him.

"Murata?" Edmund called. The king noticed the faraway look at the sage eye's. Thinking that he was just observing the town, he let them be but after a few moments he noticed the change of emotion reflected in those onyx orbs. It was regret.

"Oh, my apologies. I was just admiring your town." The teen flashed a smile.

Edmund only looked at him and after a few moments, he moved closer to the teen letting his forhead touch with the sage.

"Wha-What do you think you are doing?!" Shinou hissed as he noticed the act. He wanted to come out from his hiding place and puch the king away from his sage but he knew that the sage won't like it.

"E-Edmund?" Even the sage was caught in surprise.

"A slight fever."

A slight frown etched in Rys' face though it was unnoticeable. The sage's eyes didn't miss but he immidiately created distance between him and Edmund.

_Those eyes i cannot get away from. I thought i forgot them..._

"Let's speed up the pace and let our visitors to rest."

"Yeah. Kindly, Rys."

"Yes, Your Highness." The retainer talked to coachman outside through the window behind him.

**(~page break~)**

Hira: y kow the conversation between Shinou and Daikenja when Shinou asked the sage to join his army is somewhat warped right? Anyways I just made that up.. I just have to twist some of their conversation in the anime to fit it in my story line.. haha.. sorry if it disappointed you or offended you in any way. :D

Anyways.. feedbacks guys? Suggestions? Violent reactions..? i hope not.. :DD

Please read and review~

Thank you for the support! :D

About that dream of Murata.. the second one... Well, it wasn't a mistake.. I really meant to cut it.. anyways I'll show it in one of my future chapters~

Shinou's name: Wilhelm.. I fixed it that way just like what I said on my story 'Babysitters'. I thnk it fits Shinou well, whaddya think?

**My playlist? Here's a list of songs that I have listening to recently:**

Nerai Doori no Destiny by Midorima Shintarou

Sharara Goes on by Kise Ryouta

Rimfire by Granrodeo

Nee by Maiko Fujita

Sore ga Ai Deshou by Shimokawa Mikuni

Northern Lights by Megumi Hayashibara

Doll by Lia

Hajimari no Sora by +Plus

Fields of Hope by Rie Tanaka

Twinkle Twinkle by Secret

Now or Never by Nano

I just wanna share~

_**OMAKE:**_

It felt comfortable, he never felt so comfortable before, never felt at ease.

But what is this feeling. He knew he currently sleeping on a chair set at the deck of their ship, but this vere felt so confortable...

_Wait.. Comfortable?_ His chair was moving evenly and he knew that it's not because of the ship riding on the waves.

_Warm?_ It's supposed to be cold in a ship's deck right?

Opening his eyes he saw a familiar lump of blonde hair near him and a smell of pine trees. He was quite surprised to see that Shinou was holding him. Still disoriented by from his sleep, Murata flustered out.

_W-w-what on earth?_

"My sage?" Shinou woke up from the sudden movement by the teen sleeping on his arms. When the king opened his eyes he saw his sage with his face started to color pink. _Fever?_ He moved closer to the teen to check the temperature.

"W-what are you doing Shinou?" The sage's got redder.

"Cheking your temperature?"

"I-I'm fine." The teen tried to cover his face by his arms.

"Doesn't look fine to me."

With the king's face coming closer, the teen got more flustered that they both feel from the chair, Shinou landing atop of him the king's arms preventing his full weight from crushing on him. "Oi, are you alright?"

"..."

"My sage?" Shinou got more worried with the lack of reply.

Murata could only stare wide-eyed at Shinou. His senses going haywire with their proximity. All his so-called wiseness still not lighting his head that had just woken up from sleep. He could only feel his heartbeat go faster and his face going redder by each passing second.

"Did you hit yourself or anything?"

"I..."

"Murata!" Yuuri's voice startled them both that Murata flinched from his position his face moving towards Shinou. Both of them were surprised.

"..."

"..."

The sage ended up kissing the king. The kiss lasted for a few good seconds when they both realized what's going on. The looked away from each other trying to hide their reddening faces.

"Meals are ready!" Yuuri didn't noticed what happened thank goodness for the chair that blocked them from Yuuri's full view.

"I...I'll be following you Shibuya.. Please go ahead..." Murata wanted to congratulate himself for keeping his voice calm.

Though surprised with the reply the Maou didn't ask any further and went back inside the cabin.

"Okay."

After a few minutes of silence the sage decided to move away and stand up. "I'll be going."

"... yeah."

Murata hid his blushing face away from the king's view.

Shinou smirked at the the teen's retreating form.

No doubt.

He'll definitely make it happen again.

**(~page break~)**

**Hira:** *grins madly* whaddya think people?! XDD


	12. Premonition and Panic

"_**I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you the truth…"**_

_**-*forgot which fic***_

I don't know but I'm quite inspired to write this one.. XDD

Haha..

All I do is just see inside my head how I want the story to turn and come what may when my fingers tap the keyboard.. :DD

Y know what guys.. this story started with me thinking hmmm.. how about a ShinDai fic?

Then…

I think it would be interesting to see Shinou jealous.

And that is how my plot got created.. haha..

What are yah waitin for? Kindly read and review~

Oh before I forgot, I don't own KKM =3=…

**(~page break~) **

Upon arrival at the castle, Edmund apologetically smiled and cut the pleasantries, glancing at the slightly pale sage. Of course Yuuri didn't mind it a bit with Wolfram grumbling something about 'another king like Yuuri' or something along those lines. After introducing the Mazoku visitors to his vassals, Edmund lead them towards the rooms prepared for their visitors.

"I'm sorry for this Edmund, but either way you could always talk to Yuuri about matters about your country even if I'm not there." Still, Murata had been wondering why is it that the king makes big fuss over him. First he is not the Maou. He knows that his rank is second in command to the king but nevertheless, all Edmund need to talk to is Yuuri and his advisors which are all present and in good condition at the moment. His presence is not that important if country relationships are concerned. Yuuri is the king after all. Still, the king insisted that their meeting be postponed until he feels better to talk with them. This post a big question on his head.

_Formality wise?_ It was never good to ignore a high-ranking official of a cou8ntry especially of Shin Makoku.

"Murata, shouldn't you rest already? You really look pale you know." Yuuri's concerned voice made Murata turn to the direction of the Maou.

Checking himself, he was surprised to find that he is indeed sleepy, perhaps his rest on their trip is still not enough for his body to recover from the Maryoku he used. He is not quite used on releasing such power after all. Even back in the old times, it was tiresome when he amplifies Shinou's Maryoku. It didn't do any better that they currently inside a human territory which makes his recover slower than usual. "Yeah. I think I should really do that. Thanks Shibuya." Murata headed to his room.

"I'll go look after him." Said a disembodied voice. Of course it was none other Shinou. After Edmund and his retainers left, Shinou showed himself from God-knows-where hiding place and sat in silence on Murata's left shoulder.

"Yeah yeah." Yuuri nodded.

_It was your fault at the first place. _

Upon closing the door, Murata headed for the bed, feeling that Shinou already leapt off his shoulders and jumped to somewhere. He jumped on the soft mattress not caring if his uniform got crumpled. He's really tired. He never expected that using his powers would tire him out and would leave him quite dizzy, especially inside a human territory.

Until the sage fell asleep, the king didn't utter any word, he just sat at the small space in front of the window sill and staring the view outside the castle and glancing every other minute at the sleeping teen on the bed. He fell in deep thoughts. Up till their on the way trip to the kingdom of Renzellia Shinou still experienced nightmares, not that he was not used to it but he took notice that his nightmares got worse and it started to bother his mind. I don't really mind being bugged by such things but his nightmares showed one thing that he feared.

_Everything was calm and peaceful though the silence all over the place gives a quite unnerving feeling. If a stranger would come to their place, he would've thought that the place is a somewhere perfect to settle in. But only those who lived there know better. Strange things started to happen and people starting to fear for their lives. Some even had gone hiding inside the forest hoping that they would be safe there. _

_Undead starting to show all over the place._

_People lost their minds and attacking even their families._

_There are some who were said to be possessed by something evil._

_Light wolves started to appear out of nowhere._

_Confusion._

_Fear._

_Calamities._

_War._

_Everything is starting to turn into chaos. _

_He knew he had to do something about this. He's a Mazoku, what would happen if he won't be able to help people with his power. Surely he wasn't a king for nothing. Planning for their strategies, he remembered one rumor that he heard some time ago. _

'_Have you heard of a Mazoku who bears a cursed color?'_

'_Black?!'_

'_How could that be?'_

'_I heard he is one of a kind and he lives at the farthest part of this land.'_

'_I also heard that he knows many things despite being so secluded.'_

'_Sorcery?'_

'_Witchcraft?'_

_Then he stopped listening to the conversation. Well, it's just a rumor and back then, help from the so-called sage isn't necessary at all. _

"_But the time has changed."_

_He definitely needs a strategist to win the war. And he got the feeling that the cursed Mazoku will be able to help him. After a long journey towards the border of his land, he finally reached the most deserted yet still the most place in his country. There was no one there the place was so raw that you'll think that you are the first person who had set foot on that land. But Shinou knew better. The rumored sage was hiding to the public and the place is quite perfect for him to dwell in. _

'_He should be somewhere...' Shinou looked everything around him, and still cannot find any sign of the person he is looking for. A strong wind blew which made Shinou cover his face to prevent dust coming in his eyes this made the king look up at a certain direction which gave him a view of a hill. _

'_Could it be?'_

_He motioned his horse to move towards the hill. He just got the feeling that he will be able to find the person he is looking for. _

_Even at a distance he could see a figure sitting under the shade of a tree. Going nearer, he could see the figure slowly getting clearer for him. 'Quite carefree, huh.' _

_The sage was casually sitting under the tree holding some kind of book not even bothered by thought that the world might be sent to oblivion in few matters of time. He was just relaxed peacefulness etched on his beautiful face. Being entranced by the man before him, Shinou urged his horse to go slower, trying not to get his presence noticed. _

_The wind blew harder and Shinou felt something inside of him to introduce himself at the man._

_"__Oh, you are exactly as the rumors said. Onyx orbs and black hair. What an amazing color." He wasn't able to stop himself from blurting it out. The beauty of the sage is really something to be able to move him so much. The sage didn't look surprised at the sudden visitor but he did lower the book that he reads to show that he is listening. _

_The sage turned to him._

_All Shinou can do was awe. The view from meters away didn't give any justice. Just a mere stare by those onyx orbs made him feel that he is drowning. The beauty was too much for him to handle. Never did he see someone whose color of the darkness would make them more ethereal. It was amazing._

_The sage stared at him blankly. His eyes containing something that he couldn't name. "__Do you not fear for this color?"_

_Knowing that the sage was referring to his hair and eye, he smiled. Why fear such beautiful color?" For a moment there Shinou thought he saw surprise reflect on those black orbs and those lips curve into a small unnoticeable smile. _

_The sage spoke again but this time it had been different. "What business do you have with someone like me?"_

'_Ah, yes. My intention.' He almost beamed at the sage. "I have heard of your greatness from various people and I want you to join my army." He spoke as he lend out his hand, trying to encourage the sage further on joining him. _

_Shinou knew that if he were to say something like that to anyone, they would've looked at him like he was some sort of lunatic or outright asking 'are you out of your mind?', but the man before him didn't even reacted normally as he thought. The amusement that is starting to show in his eyes were being controlled. _

_"__Are you sure to fight something unknown? You have no chance of winning this war." The sage sounded like he was trying to convince him that fighting was futile. Everything was bound to be destroyed. _

_"I have heard of a sage whose knowledge is unparalleled. I have come to get you as my strategist. With you I know we can win this war." Shinou tried to sound very convincing, his eyes almost pleading out to the sage. _

_He knew what he is saying is the truth. With the sage, they can win this war._

_And he knew he won't take 'no' for an answer. _

"_..."_

_He almost want to give up with the sage's lack of reply but his inner musings and stopped when the man before him moved and reached out his hand. He couldn't suppress the smile that showed on his face. Truly he is happy to be with this man. Screw all the rumors about curses, sorcery and magic. _

_The hand that fits perfectly with his. That is the most important thing at the moment. _

_He knew that he will never forget the moment. Even in his succeeding lifetime. _

_Remembering something, Shinou asked something. "May I know...—"_

The king didn't notice the he himself had fallen asleep while his mind was drifting away to his past memories. He is still sitting at the window sill with his head bowed down with him falling asleep, not that much aware of his surroundings.

_Blood._

_Smoke._

_Fire._

_Screams._

_Tears._

_They are everywhere. Everything was chaotic. People lost all the hope for one reason._

_They have lost the war. _

_It was his fault, he was too lax, too confident that he will win at everything. Even with the guidance and knowledge of a great sage in the hands of a useless leader every perfect plan will be called 'stupidity' and everything is bound to fail._

_That is him. _

_He failed everybody and everything is bound to fall to the darkness. Everything is his fault. Even the man in his arms..._

"_S-Shinou.." _

_He couldn't stop the tears falling on his cheeks. The sight before him was too much. Even if he didn't suffer the physical wound, it feels like he received the pain. "Shhhh... Please don't speak further it'll reopen your wound. Just.. Just hang in there. I'll definitely save you..."_

"_No need, Shinou. It's fine... I'm fine." The sage's lids began to drop, his onyx eyes starting to lose focus yet no panic was seen on those face. Everything was just a matter of time for the sage. He knew that everything will end like this yet he didn't mind going with Shinou's whimsical requests. _

"_If only I didn't—"_

"_I.. told you.. It's alright... E-Everything was just a matter of time... "_

"_M-My sage I—"_

_The sage coughed, more blood seemed to seep out from his wounds. Shinou had been trying to heal him despite the fact that he is not good with healing people. But this time it's an exemption. If it will save the life of his sage. The sage had blocked the sword that was aimed to slash him. They are in the middle of war, yet he wasn't paying attention. He lacks the skills._

_His stupidity and naivety will kill his beloved person. _

"_I'll be resting... Just don't do anything...st...stupid...while...I am away...got it?" With one last glance on I'm the sage, slowly close his lids, his lips forming a small smile which he rarely sees. "I'm glad...to be with you... Wilhelm..." The sage stopped breathing. _

_Shinou's eyes went wide, shaking his head in disbelief. _'This isn't happening.'

'This can't be happening.'

'No, not you...'

'Not you...'_ He couldn't find his voice to speak out those words, shock still fogging his mind. He began to tremble, tears freely flowing on his cheeks, sorrow painted his royal blue eyes. He is a perfect picture of a man who lost everything._

_His battle..._

_His people..._

_His kingdom..._

_His life..._

_**His love...**_

_He shouted the name of the sage he loved so dear, his voice laced with pain and agony as if asking the one above why everything was happening. The rain starting to pour trying to wash everyone's tears. _

_As if consoling him..._

'All I wish is to be with him... until the end...'_ He painfully thought._

Shinou didn't realize that he had also been crying in his sleep.

*Shuffle*

Soft sounds slowly stirred the king from his sleep. He immediately opened his eyes alert in his surroundings. He knew Yuuri and the others went for some snacks at the dining leaving the sage to rest more. He overheard them before he fell asleep. This leads to the huge question who is the person trying to move quietly around. And most especially, the room is indented for visitors coming from Shin Makoku.

_Definitely suspicious. _

He jumped off the sill he was sitting on and headed for the living room. He followed the trail of sounds he was hearing and opened the door just enough for his small size to go through it. Just like he thought there are people who are dressed in black searching through the different doors trying to find something in the room.

_What business do they have here?_ Shinou glanced at the door behind him. He shouldn't let his sage be disturbed by unnecessary things. Snapping his finger, chair started to move and make sound, alerting the men inside their room. They searched for the possible culprit of the movement but it proved to be useless since Shinou is small at the moment and they couldn't spot him anywhere in the room.

Finally, fearing that someone might really be watching them, they men scurried off out of the room. It was then, Shinou noticed that there are also people inside the room where the sage is sleeping.

_Shit!_ He was not the type of man who curses, but he can't stop himself from blurting out the word.

Just like his dream, his stupidity and naivety caused the sage's harm. Shinou went back to the room only to see his sage carried by one of the men in black (*sorry I can't help but grin*) his head lay low and still sleeping. Shinou's eyes immediately darted at the small cloth one of the mean holds. He could barely smell the drug even from a distance.

Before Shinou could act, the men went out of the window which was opened when the abductors came inside the room. The sage was taken.

His dream flashed inside his mind.

There is no way in hell that he would let that happen.

_Not my sage. Not him._

In a just a matter of seconds Shinou reverted back to his original size, his eyes livid and furious with what just happened. He knows there is someone pulling the strings from behind. He noted that the abductors moved too expertly inside the room, as if they know the place.

"They are from this castle."

The thought of his sage getting abducted fuelled his rage. He gracefully walked out of the room and walked towards the ding hall to inform Yuuri what happened and to face the king of Renzellia. The guards assembled inside the palace got alert when they saw Shinou walk out of the room. Obviously being surprised at his appearance, without even seeing him arrive together with the Maou. But he didn't have any time for any explanations.

Upon arriving in front of the door leading to the dining hall, Shinou opened the door with a bang. The occupants of the room were surprised especially the Mazokus. None of them thought that Shinou can get back to his original size despite being inside the human lands. The blonde king didn't even bother to introduce himself and made his way to Edmund. He grabbed the collar of the clothes king guy was wearing forcefully pulling him from his seat. "Where did you bring him?" Shinou practically hissed at the man his eyes fired up with rage.

"'Him'? W-wait. Who? W-Wha—"

The king's grip only tightened his eyes blazed with fire. "Don't play around with me. Where did you bring my sage?"

The guards around the room tried to put away the furious blonde away from their king but not a soldier from the Mazokus would let them touch their greatly respected first king.

"Please calm down everybody. Lower your swords. Conrad? Gwendal? Wolfram?"

The brunette soldier only smiled at Yuuri and good-naturedly apologized."My apologies Heika but we can't let Shinou-Heika get harmed."

Wolfram seconded. It'll be a disgrace on our name! Stand back, Yuuri!" The blonde protectively stood in front of his fiancé his hands already gripping his sword.

Gwendal only grunted in agreement. Indeed it would be a disgrace for a soldier if he would let his king die or even get harmed inside others' territories. May it be Yuuri, Murata or the first king they should always keep the safety of the most important people of their country. The royal bloodline.

Yuuri trying to find a way to stop the possible infliction of injuries by both parties realized something important. Shinou was referring to his friend, Murata when he said 'him'. And definitely with Shinou acting like he's not himself could only mean one thing—Something bad happened to his friend. His mind almost went blank with his rising temper but he chose to maintain his consciousness.

"I SAID CALM DOWN!" Yuuri's authoritative voice rang out of the whole dining hall which made both parties stop and focus their attention to Yuuri. When Yuuri felt like he got everybody's attention. He turned at the still furious blonde.

"What happened Shinou?" Yuuri seriously asked.

Neither cutting his gaze nor losing his grip on Edmund, he replied almost hissing. "Someone took my sage."

Even Edmund was surprised to hear this. He didn't expect that someone would be abducting a Mazoku in his country. After all, no one knew that some representatives of Shin Makoku are going to visit Renzellia aside from his trusted advisors and some royal families of their country. As far as he can remember, he got everybody's approval upon the visit and they are willing to cooperate with his plan to tie up with the Mazokus. He had no idea who is behind the act and for what reason. But whatever it is he won't let things stay like this. Giving a hand sign to Rys, he motioned the man to come closer.

"Investigate this immediately and I want positive answers."

Tough reluctant to leave his king behind together with the Mazokus, he had no choice. He knew Edmund was serious with his command. He nodded at Conall before he went out of the room, silently asking him to protect their king.

When Rys finally got out the room, Edmund serious stared at Shinou, wanting him to realize his sincerity. He held the hand that was gripping the front of his robes and spoke in a serious voice hoping that it would pacify the furious blonde in front of him. "I didn't abduct Murata. I would never do such thing. Now if you will release me, let us start thinking about this matter."

Though reluctantly, Shinou released his hold on Edmund but his expression still grim. He wanted to find his sage as soon as possible. With those nightmares he had been experiencing, he was more agitated with the situation. He is sure that was a warning that something is going to happen and Shinou didn't even want to think that his nightmare would become a reality.

**(~page break~)**

My apologies that this chapter is shorter than my usual updates.. but my instinct tells me to cut it at this one.. XDD

Time: 12:37 AM

-currently Playing games who's the anime chara and what anime from on a certain anime page.. while writing the author's notes.. haha

I was supposed to update this chapter maybe on along the week of aug 19-25 but because a certain someone threatened to bomb my house if I don't update.. I got no choice but to finish this one.. I was really taking my time trying to view the scenes inside my head..

BTW.. just like what I said on my previous chapters.. Babysitters and It's him is somewhat having the same history.. basically the history between Shinou and Daikenja in the past are the same for both stories..

The same reason why Shinou's name here is 'Wilhelm'.. :D

So people, any questions, suggestions and reviews just go pm me or ask through reviews.. you can also ask me if you know me on fb (its in my profile), or at deviantart.. :DDD

Thank you~

Kindly read ad review.. *bows*

If you are looking for my brother Rei or those twins.. well they are on a fieldtrip..

Ja~


	13. The curse of a lifetime

Yo people!

I'm sorry! *bows*

I wasn't able to update fast because of the paper works forming mountains in front of my desk.. Literally.. It was really towering above me that I didn't know how I managed to lessen it! Hell, that was scary.. I thought I was going to be stuck up behind those papers..

Well, putting that aside.. I really tried my best to update.. And this is the result.

I was kinda down after the last chapter and my head wasn't playing the right scenes to write it down. I guess the paper works were blessings in disguise to make my head work? Either way I'm thankful that it already ended.

As you can see I'm really ranting in this you can always proceed on reading the story haha..

But above all I think what inspired me to re-run my plot bunnies are the fics pairing Midorima Shintarou and Kazunari Takao..

Y know..

The Shuutoku guys from the anime Kuroko no Basuke. I do have some kind of fascination over Shin-chan's hair because of my Alma Matter and I like how they stick to each other like best friends haha.. Aside from those pair I guess Aomine Daiki and Kuroko Tetsuya pair :DD..

So if any of you knows any site where I can download Kuroko no Basuke doujinshi kindly tell me. :D

**River/Raider:** This fangirl here.. *points at authoress* doesn't own KKM.. *sigh* There she goes in her own world

**(~pagebreak~)**

After a while of explanation and calming down, Edmund was able to convince Shinou that he wasn't the one behind the abduction of the sage, thought that is the case, Shinou's anxiousness didn't fade. He grew worrier with each minute passing and he can't stop himself from being uncharacteristically agitated.

His head had gone haywire since he saw his sage being abducted right before his eyes. It was like he was hit on the spot that he couldn't move any muscle at all. It was pathetic. He couldn't do anything.

Shinou banged his fist at the table as the details of the abduction replayed inside his mind. With the sudden loud noise, everybody turned their attention to the blonde king who had his head bowed down, his eyes being hidden through his bangs. Even without asking everybody knew what is inside his mind.

Of course. He all of them knew—especially the Mazokus—the past between the sage and Shinou. Their relationship can be traced way back where the world was almost sent to oblivion by Soushu.

Shinou cared for the sage more than anyone else.

Even Wolfram, Gwendal and Conrad could notice the small glances which Shinou does when he is sure that the teen wasn't looking at him. It was something they all understand and accept. The three kept their heads down while listening to the conversation, obviously trying not to see Shinou's situation. They are loyal enough to their king for them not to pry on his business and respect the king's private life.

Not being able to contain himself further, Edmund spoke. "I know that this may be too late but please accept my apologies for not being able to foresee this kind of thing to happen." Everybody was surprised to see the deepest concern reflecting at the king's eyes and more to their shock the king bowed down to them. The action was so sudden that even his advisors were surprised that their king would be lowering his head in front of the Mazokus.

"Y-your Highness!"

Though surprised at the sudden action Shinou remained silent.

"I'll bring him back. I swear to you. I'll bring him back." The king said grimly as if he's saying it more to himself than to the people in front of him.

**(~page break~)**

Somewhere inside the Kingdom of Renzellia...

Murata felt like hell. His body refuses to move according to his will. He couldn't even muster up any strength to make his limbs move. And on the top of it, he felt sick. He tried to forcefully open his eyes only to be met by a dark room. Remembering that he is currently inside the kingdom of Renzellia, Murata thought that he slept too much and it is already night time.

"I..." He tried to move his hands but to his surprised he realized that he currently bound. And he is not sleeping inside one of the castles room but rather on a dark chamber awfully similar to a prison. Murata wanted to panic if only if only his head didn't work fast. He had faced many things before and even though being abducted is somewhat new to him he knew he shouldn't panic in his situation.

_I can even stay calm in the face of death. _

After getting his eyes get used in the dark Murata took notice that he is really inside a room. Though it wasn't a cellar just like he first thought, the room was too closed having only a heavily locked steel door as a way of escape and a small barred windows that tells him that the sun was still up.

"Now, how did I end up here?" He calmly said as he tried to sit up only to be greeted by a sharp pain rushing throughout his body. He knew of this force.

"Houseki." The sage muttered under his breath.

Murata knew that he had pushed himself too hard. Normally, he won't be affected by the Houseki's powers but in his weakened state being close enough to that jewel feels like a torture to him. And since it is a fact that he is inside a human land, a chamber built with Houseki is nothing unusual. He can't move well just like an ordinary Mazoku trapped in a human land. He just suffered from flu for heaven's sake!

The sage coughed harshly as he felt the sickening force trying to put his body to total surrender. If he stays longer inside that chamber Murata knew that nothing good will happen to him. The small force of Houseki lingering all over the kingdom was enough to put him to bed what more if he were to stay in a room full of the jewel? And besides he finally realized that he was abducted judging by how his hand bound behind his back and his feet both bound by chains. Surely, his abductors didn't bother to kidnap him for no reason.

"What is it this time?" Murata finally managed to sit up while trying to ignore the intense pain welling up inside him. Murata tried to think on how he would be able to escape the chamber but he sighed when he glanced at the steel door. It was locked from the outside. "I think I need to remove this chains first. "

He began to think.

Not a few minutes later, the steel door opened which made some light coming from outside flood the room. And being finally sued at the dark, Murata had a hard time before he was able to adjust his eyes at the sudden intrusion of light. Two people came in and stopped in front of him.

His heart began to pound faster in his chest. And even though he tried to calm himself down, panic started crawling faster in his veins. Fear shot throughout his body.

His abductors didn't speak. They were just looking at him through the black mask covering their faces.

Ever since, Murata isn't the type of person to panic, but with the nightmares, his current health and situation had crumbled the defenses and calmness limiters he had set inside his body. He's no longer the 'sage' they refer to.

He's no longer the one who plotted the strategy to win the war against Soushu.

Right now. He's just an ordinary highschooler.

Murata Ken.

He wanted to call out someone to save him from his current his situation but the fear finally crept all over him shutting his voice in the process. He was helpless.

"I can't believe that his highness would associate himself with this." A voice full of disgust could be heard. His total distaste about the sage could be clearly heard as the guy refers him like a vermin or an unwanted existence.

"What a color! The horror!" The other man spoke. Murata could feel himself sinking lower. The man's words had a great psychological impact on him. Ever since he existed as a sage he kept hearing those words. Living with no parents and having people hate you can send you to the depths of insanity. He had built a wall to protect himself from crumbling down from despair. But the man's words were the last straw.

_I'm not going to..._

_This is nothing..._

_I'm fine..._

_It's okay..._

_It's been like this from the start..._

_From the start..._

_I..._

Murata recited mantras inside his head to prevent himself from breaking down. He had to. His sudden fragileness was so sudden that it managed to surprise even himself that he didn't know what to do about it. All he wanted right now is that to escape the situation and see the first person who made him realize that continuing to live isn't bad at all.

Mustering up all his remained courage, Murata found his voice and spoke in a manner rather calm than he expected it to be. "What do you want with me?"

The two didn't flinch, but hatred became more visible in their eyes that it made Murata inwardly cringed at the pureness of the emotion. "Banish you forever. "

"Not only for the sake of our kingdom but for the world as well."

"I—"  
The man interrupted him. "But never worry. We are not like you. We are not that ruthless, but your curse must end here."

Murata's eyes widened as he got the message. He will be killed.

"Looks like your first king showed up to save you. But it amuses me to no end that Mazokus intend to keep a creature like you."

One of his abductors realized the fear reflected in the sage's eyes, he grinned. "Nice expression, but we cannot spare your life. You have committed grave since just by existing and you even wish to defile our country with your cursed existence, that enough is unforgivable!"

"S-Shinou..." He whispered as he closed his eyes, trying to prevent tears fall from his eyes.

"Shinou...? calling his name huh, why not call him properly."

Murata's eyes widened at the implication of those words. Obviously the two knows something they shouldn't. A secret shared only between him and Shinou. A curse that bound him forever. A mark that embedded itself together with his existence.

"_**Wilhelm**_, is it?"

"You—"

"Yes, we know of it. Your weakness. Your secret. And for the sake of our kingdom we are ready to use it against you." The man's eyes saddened a bit. "Our king will understand this. It's for him."

"For the sake of the Kingdom of Renzellia."

"You two are—"

Finally he realized the identity of his abductors. Wide-eyed he stared at his captors whose eyes hardened ready to kill him anytime.

"Leave the world in peace... monster."

"May the world be in peace from you... _**Noir."**_

Before the teen could react, he felt a familiar jab of pain in his body, torturing him further. It was the same pain when he got his curse hundred years ago. The same pain is currently taking his life for good. With one last sad smile, all Murata could mutter was,

"I'm sorry Wilhelm."

And his world went black.

**(~page break~)**

**Flashback...**

_The high priest smirked at him. "Such beautiful color, too bad these villagers wished for your death. But let me give a farewell gift to you, " The man moved his face closer to the sage and whispered something on his ears. The sage's eyes widened as he realized what it is and screamed in pain when a jolt of thousand needles felt like piercing his whole body. _

"_I'm leaving a parting gift for you that will last for an eternity... Consider this as a revenge for your victory in the future...The last thing that will happen before your death is to hear your name.."._

"_Till we meet again, ...__**Noir**__" Before the fire blinded the sage's vision he could clearly see the miasma that seeps out of the priest's body._

'Soushu!'

**(~page break~)**

Meanwhile on the others...

Silence dominated the room making the atmosphere like there is no one despite the fact that the room consists of men who are still tensed about the current situation. No one even dared to break the silence lingering inside the room, it was like they all had an agreement to stay quiet until everything was solved. Not that they have already found a way to track the sage's location.

Shinou was still blaming himself for not acting fast and letting the sage be taken.

Edmund on the other hand was also doing the same to himself, he felt so guilty that such tragic incident happened inside his territory, in his castle no less.

The others continued to sit in silence until they notice the room turning cold. Everybody looked at each other trying to confirm that they are all feeling the same thing. Shinou, however, immediately blanched as sudden pang of pain surged in his chest. It was so sudden that he involuntarily lurched forward, his chair creating noise from the sudden movement. This grabbed everybody's attention and worried when they saw how pale the king was.

But everything was nothing for Shinou. He felt numb despite pain crawling his body as he came to realize what just happened.

"My sage..." Shinou whispered wide-eyed at his realization. Ignoring the pain, the king bolted out of the door and ran off obviously knowing his directions.

_No, this can't be happening!_

_He's safe.._

_He's—_

Without even realizing it, Shinou stopped in front of a room. The place looked like the underground dungeon of a castle which was barely lightened by torches. He didn't know how he ended up there, but definitely his body had known where to go. It was like there is some kind of a force pulling him towards the place. Voices in his head directing him to run faster.

Shakily, he held the handle of the slightly opened steel door but stopped himself from moving further when he heard voices inside the room.

"So, the rumors are really true. This is the only way to stop him is this."

"I have heard that he had reincarnated retaining the memories of his past lives. Are you sure he won't be coming after us?" The other man was still quite hesitant about what just happened.

"Mazokus have hidden this fact for a long time preserving their strength in power with the help of their sage. But of course they also have their secrets. There are only few Mazokus who knows the fact behind the titles of their highnesses that it was almost buried in their history."

"How did you—"

"How long did you think Renzellia had been founded? We have knowledge of the past that can destroy a country but our kingdom chose to remain silent. It was meant for us to protect our kingdom when the time comes and I think that this is the right moment for this."

Shinou's body turned cold as he heard the man's next words.

"He will not be returning anymore..."

Shinou pushed the door wide, that the two abductors inside the room were too surprised to move. They blanched behind their mask, knowing that they had been discovered by none other than the first king of Mazokus. They could also hear some rushed footsteps coming to their direction and they know they have no escape.

"My sage!" The king paid no attention to the two and proceeded on the body laying on the floor. He even pushed the abductors to move out of his way and kneeled in front of his sage checking any signs of movements.

The teen didn't move. He was still, lying on the floor with neither signs of movement nor life coming from him. "My...sage...?" he called once more, trying to shake the bad thoughts circling his mind.

Seeing the almost weakened state of the two, the two gained confidence. They even spoke in a mocking tone despite the number of people now inside the room. After a few seconds, Yuuri and the others managed to follow Shinou and was shocked and the scene after them

"Why don't that Soukoku with his true name?" One of the abductors said in a mocking tone, he might hear you this time." Hatred could be seen in their eyes together with the sickening happiness that they felt after confirming that they did the right thing.

They really managed to shut the sage.

"No—"

Dangerous glint shone in Shinou's eyes as he turned to the abductor perfectly shutting him up in fear. "Don't you dare speak of his name with that filthy mouth of yours." The king growled like a feral animal ready to strike its prey.

"Arrest them." Edmund finally managed to snap out of his shocked and ordered the guards to take the two abductors away. The human king's eyes shone with worry and regret as he looked at two knowing well that they are indeed inhabitants of his country. It was shameful.

"Why?" He whispered with his voice laced with disappointment.

"It was for the sake of this Kingdom, your highness."

Edmund couldn't take the answer. "Take them away."

The soldiers moved and took the two who complied without resistance, they never regret anything that they did. They eyes showed pride, knowing they harmed the Soukoku and thinking they saved their country from a great misfortune.

"Shinou?" Yuuri hesitantly called out.

"My –sage... H-he's gone..." A tear fell from Shinou's eyes hidden by his bangs, clutching the lifeless body of the teen softly to his own. His mouth may seem to speak the truth but his mind refuses to accept it. His sage can't die. Their last chance isn't over yet. He could still feel the warmth of the teen's body right now close to him, and it was driving him insane that the body he is holding right now is now lifeless.

He raised his hand to touch the teen's face, feeling it's softness, hoping that the touch would make the sage open his eyes and tell him that everything was just a joke.

"Please... " the king choked on his words as a lump formed on his throat making it hard to speak. His eyes continuously dropped the tears, almost blurring his vision.

It couldn't end this way...

"After this lifetime, the sage's memories will disappear together with me..."

"You haven't even finished this lifetime..."

"..."

No one dared to speak and interrupt Shinou from what he is doing. No one had to courage to do so. The moment was sad and disheartening but they knew it is something precious for Shinou. They don't have the heart to break the moment. They were all mourning but not even close to what the blonde king currently feels.

"Wake up, Please... I beg of you..." The last statement was barely audible but was spoken with pure sorrow. Trying to plead the teen to tell him that everything was a lie. It was like he entered his nightmare. The nightmare that was haunting him every night.

He wanted to wake up.

**(~pagebreak~)**

Yay! Done!

Suggestions..

Reactions?

Reviews are always accepted people! :D

I'm really have my sights finishing this fic because I promised my self I wont write another fic until I finish 'Babysitters' and 'It's Him'. :DD well, I kinda lost my promise because I was writing in my notebook.. a random fic for KnB surprisingly not featuring my fave character Tetsuya as the protagonist.. It's about Murasakibara Atsushi. The idea was rolling inside my head that drives me nuts so I decided to write it in one of my notebooks.. well every time I'm at home..

I write..

Paper and PenCIL..

LITERALLY.

Never have worries my dear folks I'll be finishing this one :D

And Don't Forget to Read and REVIEW~

Wooot~

And about the 'Noir' thing.. It was just random just like 'Rys' , 'Conall' and 'Wilhelm'.

Randomly searching for names, I picked the name who sounds good in my ears :DD. There's really no heavy reason for that. And if I'm not mistaken 'Noir' means 'Black'

Well, there you have it?

Any more questions?

Feel free to ask. :D


	14. Shared Past

Yayayayayayay!

Chapter is up!

And because of a certain someone actually giving me death threats if I won't be updating this weekend.. I just have to finish this..

Yes I am still addicted to Kuroko no Basuke up to the point that I write stories and draw fanart.. Yep it's still Atsushi-kun.. It was meant to be the cover for the story I was creating :DD

But since last night we saw an interesting plotline.. I guess ill be 'trying' to create a one-shot.

Why 'try'?

As you can see my fics are not one-shots not because I want to but because I can't..

Right you heard it write.. The urge to write longer just posses my head and there it is...

*sigh*

Guys.. I think I'm entering a slump...

Help me.. suggestion are more than welcomed :D

You see, the way I write the story is.. creating the foundations.. what is the basic theme? How do I start it? How do I end it?

Then it's up to my head to write as i type.. those things that I have written so far just popped inside my head as i tap the keyboard.. XDD

So.. please help mehhh!

Well if you have time you can also view my works at deviantart..

The name is hiragizawa75

:D

Enjoy reading people!

**(~pagebreak~)**

Shinou had been beside the sage for God-knows-how long enveloping the unconscious teen's hand inside his own. Still, he refused to believe what just happened.

He refused to believe what is happening.

He knew why the sage died and he felt so damn guilty about it. He couldn't even rest his mind for the scene where he found his sage lying on the floor eyes blank haunted him every time he closes his eyes. Yuuri and the others had been so kind enough to put the sage back to his room and left them alone. No one said anything, not even Edmund. Right now isn't the time for apologies. All Shinou wanted is to be alone and everybody knows that.

"If only..." Shinou dropped another tear.

He never thought he would ever cry but it is currently happening. His emotions are only meant for one person and that is the teen. Not even being almost consumed by Soushu had him down.

The king closed his eyes as images haunted him again.. the incident that started it all...

_It had been one of the sage's reincarnations being a genshi miko bearing the name of Ailith. He had been born as a Mazoku but never bore the appearance of a Soukoku. The sage had dark blue hair paired up with sea green eyes. That is the last time that the two was able to talk to each other again. _

"_My sage I—" Shinou's eyes clearly reflected deep regret that he dragged the sage over something so serious. He didn't even expect that something like this would happen._

"_It is not your fault... I decided this and it's not like this is the end right? Your plans has still ages to be realized ." _

"_But—"_

"_Wilhelm listen to me." This managed to shut the king. "It is never your fault. This is my choice to begin with. You get it now?" The sage's voice indicated no room for arguments. The sage only managed to sigh. Of course when did he win a conversation with the sage? _

"_..."_

"_Good."_

_Ailith knew that the first king is back to his playfulness again. She wanted to end the conversation but she knew the king won't let 'it' pass away. After all he considers 'it' as something amusing._

"_N—" *sigh* "My sage, you look beautiful" The girl could almost feel the heat rising on her cheeks and she could clearly imagine Wilhelm having that unwipeable smirk on his face. He's teasing her with her appearance. Of course this had been the first time that the sage was revived as a girl and she became a miko no less. Wilhelm, finding the situation being too amusing will never let this pass trying to embarrass the girl. _

_But his sage really did look so beautiful. Even not being a Soukoku, the sage posses an ethereal aura uniquely emitted by her. Wilehlm just knew that no matter what the appearance, he could always recognize the sage anywhere. _

_The king didn't miss the blush that she was trying to hide. _

"_Shut it Wilhelm."_

_Ailith could almost see the widening of Wilhelm's smirk. Oh how she wish to wipe that off his face. But right now the situation isn't in favor of her. Because at the moment she is a genshi miko and Wilhelm being a spirit, she can only hear his voice but never see him. She had the appearance of praying but she was just having a ridiculous conversation with the king. She never revealed that she is the sage knowing full well that her name is still known throughout the history of Shin Makoku. And especially for the genshi miko they have every information of the history on the land. She wouldn't risk anything to be called by her true name only to end up dying. She still needs her current lifetime to find a way to help Wilhelm execute his plans. _

"_My, my... You are a genshi miko right now my 'beautiful' sage~ that's no way to talk to me." The king clearly emphasized the word 'beautiful' knowing that it would tick the girl further. _

"_Screw you."_

"_Language my beautiful sage. Language~" He playfully corrected. _

"_Can you stop calling me 'beautiful'? You sound like a pervert you are."_

"_Well, you are indeed beautiful. You can't deny that..." The king's voice sounded so soft that it was like a whisper not meant to be heard by Ailith. _

"_Wilhelm... Kindly stop screwing around." She used a tone that she knew the king would never try to object. Well, she was able to perfectly shut him up. "We—" _

_A light tap on her shoulder interrupted her from continuing her sentence. Turning to the owner of the hand she saw her fellow genshi miko smiling at her. "Are you okay?" _

"_I—I'm fine. Thank you for the concern." She smiled though she was still confused on why would she be asked by her fellow miko._

"_I.. ah... you seem to be troubled while praying. I thought you are finding this a little difficult."_

"_It's fine. I was just uh... concentrating. Sorry for worrying you." She miled warmly at the woman who was glad in return."_

"_I'm glad you are that dedicated to Wilhelm-heika." _

_After the girl left, Ailith continued her 'talk with the king' who was obviously enjoying the current situation. "Dedicated huh."_

The king bitterly smiled as he remembered one of the days he spent with the sage. They kept arguing in any lifetime that they meet but it was all worth it. It was like they can't talk in a calmer way other than arguing. But he was glad to reminisce of those times. He glanced at the now pale face of his beloved.

"I shouldn't have—" he once again blamed himself.

"_I'll join you..."_

"_Are you out of your mind Wilhelm? I knew you are quite idiotic but i never knew your are this idiotic. And you are making me feel like an idiot for being redundant!" She huffed as he said those words. Thankfully it is almost midnight that she is alone at the praying room of the temple. She was alone facing the falls where the king's crest was engraved and yelling at the unseen king._

"_My sage—"_

"_No. This is just downright useless. It won't change anythin—" she stopped in mid-sentence realizing what she just said. She knew that the king had always blamed himself despite how many times she told him not to. The curse on her name had been found to be irremovable being casted by a dark force. Neither majutsu nor houjutsu could lift the curse. Wilhelm is powerless over the situation._

"_I know." _

_The sage sighed. _

"_Wilhelm..."_

"_At least.. let me share the burden I have put into you... Just..."_

"_..."_

_The sage was surprised when Wilhelm materialized himself right before her eyes. Just like before he possess such regal aura that help him to be a natural-born leader. Though his ways are somewhat childish and rash, he knows how to make good decisions. Looking back at those blue orbs she knew she had made the right choice to follow the man. _

"_Wil—"_

"_My apologies but, I just have to do this—" Before the Ailith could move Wilhelm already placed his hand just above the girl's eyes and the next thing that registered to Ailith's consciousness was darkness. _

"_Don't—"_

_Shinou caught the girl before she ended up on the floor and brought her back to her room. Of course he knew where it is. He knew of the temple's passages just like how he knew the back of his hand. Placing the sleeping sage on the bed, he hovered over her, his arms trying to prevent his full weight from crushing on her. _

_For a while he just stared at the girl's sleeping face. Then he realized it._

_Wilhelm never loved the sage because of appearance._

_He never loved the sage because of his knowledge._

_He never loved the sage just because he was just curious._

_He never loved the sage just because the sage helped him._

_It was the soul that made his sage shine brighter than the other. _

_The soul may not be perfectly round and white, but it it's imperfection only added to its strange ethereality. It was the soul that shines like the moon who captured his dormant heart. _

_It was the soul that he loved his sage._

_Regardless of his past, experiences, how people call him, his appearance, his lifetime..._

"_I love you..." He pressed his lips over hers connecting his soul on the curse that binds his sage. He may not be dying like the sage when someone says his name but he could at least feel the pain that consumes his beloved one. At his very own way he could share the pain he had inflicted, they are to be bound not maybe by the same fate, but of the same pain._

_After a moment, he lifted himself and sat at the side of the bed and watch the sage's even breathing. _

"_Time's up huh..." Once again, Shinou dissolved into thin air, his materialization finally hit its limit. It was a sad moment but it was totally worth it. _

"_My sage..."_

_The next morning Ailith woke up wondering how did she end up in bed. And because the last person she talked with was Shinou... She immediately knew the answer to her questions. "That idiot! I told him not to do it!" She grumbled as she tried to retain poker face while walking towards the oracle room. Seeing that there's no one there, she went straight to her point of visit. _

"_W—" Ailith stopped and then sighed knowing full well what the king did last night. "Shinou."_

"_Good morning my beautiful sage."_

"_Take it back."The girl went straight to the point._

_Shinou's voice sounded serious. "No."_

"_I told you not to feel responsible for it!" She snarled. It was enough that she had been cursed, but it is worse that Shinou tried to share the curse. Though she knew that the king wouldn't probably die if the curse reacted but still, he could feel the same pain that she will eventually suffer. _'If I'm going to die, I'm going to die alone. I won't get you involved.'

_Shinou only feels responsible on what happened to her. She doesn't need any pity. All those past experiences taught her how it feels loosing someone though in her case it was betrayal, but she knew that it is painful. She doesn't want the king to suffer such pain. Not now, not ever._

"_I...my sage.. just let me in my wish... I'll never abandon you."_

_With this the girl fell silent. Not knowing what to say. She was touched, that, she would admit to herself but definitely not out loud. There had been many 'first time' she had ever since Shinou barged in to her life and asked her to be his strategist. She sighed. There's no use of arguing. It is __**SHINOU**__ after all._

"_When will you ever listen to me?" The girl face palmed. _

"_I always listen to you, my beautiful sage. But I just make it a point to always 'do' as you say."_

"_..."_

It was after that day the name 'Wilhelm' was no longer known. From then on, he was referred as Shinou. The king made the genshi mikos abide to his will. And because of the king's influence throughout the land, even history books were altered just like what they did when they hid the fact that the king had been tainted by Soushu's dark powers. The sage's name was also hidden. Even though the sage made it a point not revealing his true identity ever since he found out that the curse is really true, they have to be careful.

Reminiscing the past only made things more painful for him. Looking back at the reality, the curse finally did its purpose. It ended his beloved sage's last life.

It ended his last chance.

It ended everything for him.

It ended his world.

**(~pagebreak~)**

Pain...

Endless pain...

He didn't know when he ended up in that state, but the first thing that he felt was pain. It was too much that he thought of killing himself but he can't. He can't even will himself to move because the pain was too much.

He called out the first name that came inside his fogged mind.

"Wilhelm..."

**(~pagebreak~)**

Done!

Sorry it's really 'shorter' than my usual chapters

a.. when I decided to continue this story i found myself starring at the cursor in front of my pc not able to write anything.

As I said earlier.. I starting to enter slump and I want you guys to help me please!

*bows*

Recommendations.

Opinions

Suggestions.

Conclusions.

See? I'm starting to sound stupid just putting random words that sounds the same.

*slumps down the floor*

Please read and review...

**Last minute note:**

_**kkr:**_ Thank you for the message just like what i just said.. here is the chapter~ :D

**_Rikku:_** don't throw bombs on out house! XDD I'malready updating.. see? btw.. give **THAT** video** now!**


	15. When everything was lost

Yayayayay!

Finally!

Sorry for not updating every weekend like I'm supposed to.. It's just that.. There are a lot of things in front of my desk that needed my utmost attention and I can't just ignore them..

Uh..

**Wolfram:** Go tell them the truth, stupid.

**Me:** Hey! That wasn't nice!

**Wolfram:** Making your readers wait isn't exactly a nice thing either.

**Me:** uh.. yeah.. *bows* Well paperworks are only part of the reason.. the other part is that the plot bunnies inside my head decided to take a break for a while so I was writing useless things up till the time that something struck my head again making those plot bunnies dance once more, =w=..

Actually the story wasn't supposed to be like this.. but what can I do? This is what appeared in my head while I was in front of the pc and this is what I ended up writing.. Hehe..

I was actually singing "Getsurenka" while writing the last part.. I was trying to put myself on Shinou's situation.. XDDD Actually that is what I'm actually doing every time I write. Haha

You can also put background music while you read y know.. the last part..

**Rei:** you keep saying the last part Seiichi. Just let them read and let them find it out for themselves. *smiles*

**Me:** Right. Go read people~ Don't forget to review 'kay~

**Murata:** and the same as ever... This disclaimer only proves that Hira-san doesn't own KKM. *smiles*

**(~pagebreak~)**

Many hours have passed and Shinou is still inside the room with the sage. His head lay low and he is still holding the teen's hand with his own still hoping for something that is impossible to happen. Even if the possibility is low, or even if it takes a miracle to make his wish happen he will be willing to wait.

He will be willing to hope even if it is useless.

He just can't accept the fact that the body lying on the bed is his sage. His mind couldn't accept the fact that the teen will never be back to his side again just because of some curse. Wilhelm is hanging on an edge closer to his insanity as longer hours pass and the hand he is currently holding grows colder.

If only he could exchange his life for the sage. But how could he? He was long gone from the world. He is just a memory lingering in the present time trying to fight the logic brought by the time. Such bitter fact made everything harder for Wilhelm. He can't do anything for the one he treasures the most.

He is the first king of Shin Makoku—a looked up Mazoku country, he holds the greatest power in the land during his time. He had victories over battles. His name is well-known even in the human lands.

"Such king I am... But I wasn't able to save you from this cursed fate. I'm so useless... Forgive me Noir. I couldn't do anything..." For the first time since entering the room, Wilhelm spoke. His voice was laced with bitterness. He pathetically clings to a lifeless body as if it would respond to him. But the mere fact that nothing is happening made only the burden inside his chest grow.

He would prefer that Noir would shout at him, reprimand him, lecture him about his childishness, stop him from playing pranks, threaten him to stop fooling around than talking with the deathly silence inside the room. But he know that time couldn't be reversed.

The time that everybody valued so much destroyed everything for him.

"My last time with you..." Wilhelm touched the teen's face without breaking his other hold.

"You should wake up you know, I haven't told you my feelings yet. Just give me a chance to prove myself to you. My last chance..." Once again the king's tears blurred his vision.

"I want to be with you..." He muttered as he kissed the teen's hand.

**(~pagebreak~)**

The endless pain had subsided in him or to describe it right, he just numbed out of the pain he was continuously experiencing. All over his torture he kept calling for the person he hold so dear even though he knew that the guy wouldn't be able to save him from the situation.

Not long ago he realize that his curse had finally acted out and he was just in an oblivion of endless pain. It was like hell, he wanted to die to end the pain but he knows that he is already dead at the moment. Up till the very end pain won't be leaving him. He will be existing, trapped in an unknown space with his mind and body being tortured by millions of unseen thorns pricking inside his body slowly breaking his soul.

No matter how hard he shouts and how hard he flails nothing will change. It is already the end of his existence and it is the end of his fight. He will neither disappear nor wither away like the others but instead his consciousness will just continue to exist in some unknown space experiencing pain forever.

_Even my death refuses to give me peace, huh..._

Images flooded his mind, his days that always never fail to amuse him. One by one his mind began recalling them on its own...

"_What is it this time Wilhelm?"All day long Noir had been looking for the king to continue their branched out strategies they started to discuss a few weeks ago. But the king is nowhere to be seen, Noir, knowing that Wilhelm only hides from him for some special reasons namely: He did another prank, he wanted to skip their 'boring' meeting, he was hiding from his other soldiers, or planning something outrageous again. The sage muttered something under his breath face palming while thinking about the other possibilities that the king had come up again. _

_The past few days were quite peaceful if not that somewhat strange because the king acted weirdly around him. He would pull crazy stunts then smile casually like its nothing. _

_The sage went to the fields where the king usually rest. Actually the place almost looked like where the sage first met Wilhelm, the day when the king suddenly popped up and asked him to be his strategist. From the looks of it, the king had been fond of looking at endless green vast land. _

"_Wilhelm!" The sage shouted as he reached the end of the hill. _

"_Oh, what is it my sage?" Though the distance of the voice was definitely odd, Noir was sure that it is really Wilhelm. The sage tried looking for the king around but failed, though he is quite sure that Wilhelm is just somewhere near. _

"_stop hiding and get in here." Trying to be calm, Noir started counting inside his head. It still early in the morning and he doesn't want to start the day being irritated because of Wilhelm's random pranks. About a minute later he could hear scratching sounds and leaves ruffling which turned out to be Wilhelm coming down from the tallest tree._

"_Yes Noir?"_

"_Care to tell me why you are here?"_

"_My sage, I am here to spend my time looking at the scenery that I need to preserve. These vast land where peace should always dwell. This will be the start of my kingdom and together with you I'll be protecting these." He motioned his hand to make his statement more pronouncing, though it only created irritation on the sage's part. _

"_These vast lands that you include in your incredulous plans will be nothing if we don't continue our plans."_

"_Awww, don't be like that my sage. After all the trouble I went looking for the highest tree which could give me such beautiful scenery."_

"_That's called "dawdling' in my terms Wilhelm."_

_The king only chuckled at his sage's choice of words. "Come my sage, and I'll show you..."_

_Noir didn't know what came to him but Wilhelm's voice seemed to have some spell under it that he walked towards the king's direction. It was like the king's smile was enchanting him, like the day Wilhelm came to his resting place and asked him to join him. It was magical. He knew he's going to suffer someday in the future that he had let himself be carried away by those sky blue eyes. But he also knew that deep inside him he will never regret his decision to join the man in front of him. Even if it cause him his death._

_Shinou smiled as the sage went to his side. With a perfect timing the wind blew hard as if encouraging him to look up and see the view for himself. The sage neither talked nor smiled but you could clearly see the amusement dancing in his eyes. Wilhelm knew how to judge a beauty._

_The scene was a perfect picture of something anyone would refer as peaceful. The fields surrounding the land are abundant, the forest are all green and well-preserved. Animals roam the land freely and people are happily living completely devoid of any feeling of dissatisfaction. No one could imagine that a war between an unknown force and Mazokus is about to break out in months time. _

"_Never leave my side and let's watch this scene forever my sage, Noir." ..._

"Forgive me Wilhelm, looks like that won't be happening anymore."

_I cannot return to your side..._

A tear escaped Murata's eyes unknowingly. Yes, finally he admitted that it hurts him to leave the king alone. It hurts him that he couldn't be with Wilhelm's side anymore, forever separated by the known oblivion trapping his very soul and existence.

_I never wanted to leave you..._

_I never want to leave you..._

_Wilhelm..._

_I..._

Back then he was alive but he never wished anything more than his death. People treated him like a plague and unwanted existence. He lived waiting for his death, continuing each day like it was nothing. He was like a doll. But it was Wilhelm who pulled him back into the world of living. Looking at those blue orbs he felt alive and with his smile he managed to convince him that it wasn't bad to have his life.

_What an irony..._ The sage bitterly laughed.

It was like fate was mocking him. He's already dead yet he wanted to live again and be with the king's side. This painful fact made his heart clench but he knew he can do nothing about it. He knew his feelings are still undetermined but he know that he can only find the answer upon seeing those eyes of Wilhelm. The eyes that pulled him from the hell he had back then.

"I want to be with you..."

In a spur of a moment, Murata felt he was hit in his gut. Pain exploded in his body more extreme than before causing him to scream. The sage thought that the pain would never end but much to his surprise his eyelids felt heavy, his consciousness is slowly drifting away.

_Would I just end like this?_

_Wilhelm..._

Even for the last time, he spoke of the name of the person whom he owed his very living. The king who made him feel alive. Despite his slowly blackening state of mind, he still thought of his small regret he had. His feeling has yet to be sorted out. There was still a tiny voice at the back of his mind trying to tell him something he still couldn't decipher. Something that cannot be understood easily despite his thousand years knowledge and experience. But he knew that the feeling isn't bad at all, realizing that the feeling is the one who encouraged him to continue living his life again.

Then everything went black.

**(~pagebreak~)**

Yuuri's room...

The Maou had been sleeping for quite some time after exhausting himself from crying. Yuuri treasured Murata just like a sibling and never did he imagine that things would end up like this.

_Upon arrival at the dungeon of the castle, Conrad and the others are ahead of him knowing what would've happened. They couldn't let their king be in front letting him the situation. When everybody came to a stop, Yuuri managed to get himself in front of the mini crowd to see what is going on inside the cellar. He immediately caught glimpse of the gakuran with yellow lining that he always know Murata wears but before he could finally get a full sight of the person his vision went black. _

_It took a few seconds before Yuuri recognize the warm hands covering his eyes. "Conrad?"_

"_You shouldn't look Yuuri." The brunette's voice sounded dead serious that Yuuri didn't have the courage to try and remove the hand covering his eyes. _

"_But Murata— those clothes—" _

"_I'm sorry Yuuri but—" _

_This was the last words Yuuri heard before he felt something hit the backside of his neck and then he went unconscious._

_They couldn't let Yuuri see the situation inside. They cannot let their king see his friend lying on the dirty ground of the cellar, being bound up by chains. The sage eyes' are opened but Conrad reckoned that they are empty. They cannot let Yuuri see his friend treated like a broken rag doll lying unceremoniously on the floor. _

_The sage whom they respected so much, was just treated like trash by humans. And to think that if not for the sage, the whole world would've been sent to oblivion by Soushu a long time ago. _

_Gwendal grimaced at the sight, trying hard not to let his rage take over him but Wolfram was different. The blonde was shaking with fury setting his gaze upon the sage's abductors. Wolfram was about to pull his sword when Gwendal gripped him tight. "No."_

"_But can't you see what they have done—"_

"_I can see it but you need to control yourself."_

"_Aniue—"_

_This time Conrad interjected in the conversation, his arms carrying the unconscious Maou. "We all feel the same Wolfram." Conrad spoke in a dead tone. _

_Just then that Wolfram realized the trembling hands of Gwendal which stopped him from pulling his sword—it was shaking. Of course as a soldier there can be no greater insult in your pride than letting your masters be hurt in front of you. And with the sage being abducted, and being thrown inside a filthy dungeon and being killed with three of them accompanying. It was like downright saying that they were useless. _

_The three of them knew that the event will forever be marred in their memories. A great loss in Shin Makoku will be realized with one of the highly-respected people of their country is now gone. No doubt their king will be depressed with his friend's death and Wilhelm..._

_Everybody knew how special the sage to the first king is. At the same day, Gwendal flew a pigeon to report what happened at the Renzellia Kingdom to inform Gunter and had the man ready for the funeral once they get back. At almost the same moment, the Maou woke up, and everything that just happened within the day flashed back in his mind. Finally the Maou cried for the loss of his friend._

Several hours have passed and Yuuri is still asleep. It was almost nightfall and the king had been sleeping for more than half a day. With Yuuri showing no signs that he's going to wake up soon his retainers began to worry. They cannot lose their king again.

"Conrad?" Wolfram called across the sofa inside the room, checking if he was able to wake up the teen.

"He's still not waking." Conrad's worries showed in his voice. They are sure that their king isn't affected by any kind of houjutsu or any kind of magic inside human lands they didn't want to so relaxed. They just lost their sage, they can't let their king be gone either.

Wolfram walked towards the bed where his fiancé still lay asleep. Yuuri looked so sad even in his sleep. You could even see that there are marks of tears that can be traced on his face.

**(~pagebreak~)**

_Yuuri's dream..._

Yuuri was floating in the middle of nowhere. It was like his thoughts are drifting to some faraway memory. The teen was surprised to hear sounds and voices piercing throughout the silence. Flashes of events that never did he imagined being possible to happen.

"_It's his hair!"_

_T-T-The color!"_

"_We are all going to suffer!"_

Looking at the scene he noticed whom the people are referring to. A guy with a hair color similar to him accidentally dropped the bandana that was wrapped around his head. Upon seeing the color people started to panic, the woman scrambled to get inside their house together with their children while the men are trying to be brave and protect their families. The guy only stared at the people with blank eyes and picked up his bandana and left the scene.

Black hair.

Though the guy's eyes were not black Yuuri doubted that it is its true color.

Soukoku...

Yuuri began to think. Judging from the reaction of people, this is the era that people fear the Soukoku above all, may it be Mazoku or humans.

_Murata?_

Is he seeing the past lives of his friend?

Before he could come up with a proper conclusion, another flash of memories began to show in his eyes.

"_You cursed our village!"_

"_Isn't it enough for you that sickness are destroying our children's health?"_

"_Have we done something to you?!"_

"_Are you planning to kill us all?!."_

_He tried to defend himself from the accusations though he knew that it is futile. "It was just—"_

"_If you disappeared then, the curse will vanish too!"_

"No... Stop.. It's not his fault. Stop" The Maou began to talk in his sleep, his head began to turn sideways as if it would make his nightmare go away. With these Conrad and the others grew worried, they tried to wake up the teen once again.

"Yuuri, wake up it's just a nightmare." Conrad tried to shake the teen awake but failed to do so. All they can do is watch from the sidelines while knowing that their king is trapped in some kind of a nightmare.

"Don't do it.. He's innocent... M-Murata..."

_"Such beautiful color, too bad these villagers wished for your death. But let me give a farewell gift to you, "The man moved his face closer to the sage and whispered something on his ears. The sage's eyes widened as he realized what it is and screamed in pain when a jolt of thousand needles felt like piercing his whole body. _

"_Till we meet again, ..." Before the fire blinded the sage's vision he could clearly see the miasma that seeps out of the priest's body._

"**NO!" **The Maou bolt up straight from his sleep, his eyes wide looking horrified for something unseen. His nightmare was too much that it even affected his body. Yuuri was trembling in fear, concerned with something that only he can fathom. After a few seconds, his body fell limp in Conrad's arms who had reflexes fast enough to act in the situation.

"Wolfram get basin and a towel. I think he's running a fever." Conrad instructed the blonde to fetch things to distract himself from worrying too much. Up till now, they still didn't manage to wake their king who is drowning inside the images of his nightmare.

Just as Wolfram placed the cold towel on Yuuri's forehead, Yuuri began to cry in his sleep. They all looked worriedly to their king yet they couldn't do anything about it.

Wolfram worriedly brushed the Yuuri's bangs away from his eyes. "Yuuri, wake up. Making you fiancé worry like this, you wimp." His fingers lingering under Yuuri's eyes, wiping away every tear that fell.

**(~pagebreak~)**

_Inside Yuuri's dream..._

'_Murata...'_

Just like how he was doing in the real world, Yuuri is also crying inside his dream feeling all the sympathy and sadness for his friend. Murata tried to live as normally as possible even though his memory retained all those painful experiences he had in his past lives. His judgment on people didn't waver, and he could always see the trust he had in his eyes every time he look at Shinou.

Him and his country had been saved many times by his friend's wise decision always thinking of others' welfare, yet at this moment even he—the Maou—cannot do anything. He cannot take back his friend from death even how much he wanted to.

Yuuri lifted his head when he started to hear noises again. Another flashback started to show itself right before his eyes. But unlike the first that showed tragedy and pain, the memory that was shown to him is much calmer. It was then that Yuuri realized that it was the first meeting of Shinou and Daikenja.

...

"_Oh, you are exactly as the rumors said. Onyx orbs and black hair. What an amazing color."_

_The sage lowered the book he was reading to acknowledge the presence of the man who dared visited the place where he dwells. Most of the people who see Soukoku gets distance as much as possible fearing that they might get cursed. It was really unusual for him to have a visitor especially at that time where Soushu is wreaking havoc upon their world. _

"_Do you not fear for this color?" The sage was referring to his hair and eyes. As he waited for the guy's reply he took note of his visitor's appearance. Blonde hair, royal blue eyes, he was wearing armor with design the sage knew meant for someone who holds high position. A king?_

"_Why fear such beautiful color?"_

_Instead of giving the guy a piece of his mind, the sage tried to get at the main point of the visit. "What business do you have with someone like me."_

_The king smiled upon hearing this. He lend out a hand and spoke. "I have heard of your greatness from various people and I want you to join my army."_

"_Are you sure to fight something unknown? You have no chance of winning this war."_

_The king's confident features were unfazed by his words. "I have heard of a sage whose knowledge is unparalleled. I have come to get you as my strategist. With you I know we can win this war." _

_He didn't know what overcame him, but he knew that it is alright to trust this man. That even though he knew from the start that winning from Soushu is impossible, he believes that they can do it. That voice full of conviction seemed to entrance him. Though it was a foolish decision to do, he accepted the hand that he reached for him. He knew he will do anything in his might to help this person in front him. _

_Everything was inevitable._

"_May I know your name?."_

"_Noir..."_

...

Yuuri felt sorry for Shinou more than ever. Just like the trust that shine on Murata's eyes every time he looks at Shinou, Yuuri can also see some unfathomable emotion reflecting in Shinou's eyes everything he looked at his friend. It was a emotion of deep trust and care, he knew the king valued Murata above everything else. And yet now...

"_Time had moved again, Yuuri. Death is inevitable and their lifetime has already ended. Fate is still acting Yuuri..."_

A disembodied voice was heard throughout the place. It was the voice of a woman, a voice that he knew he already heard before. It bears kindness that cannot be tainted by anything and there is only one person who he knew bears that voice.

"_Listen to their wishes Yuuri..."_

Then he heard Shinou's pained voice.

"_My last time with you..." Wilhelm touched the teen's face without breaking his other hold. _

"_You should wake up you know, I haven't told you my feelings yet. Just give me a chance to prove myself to you. My last chance..."_

"_I want to be with you..."_

Then his friend's voice which was full of regret.

_I cannot return to your side..._

_I never wanted to leave you..._

_I never want to leave you..._

"_I want to be with you..."_

...

"_Let fate move with your aid Yuuri..."_

"But how?" He wanted to help his friend so badly but he knew he can't revive the dead. He is the Maou, the person who hold the strongest magic among Mazokus but he knew of his limits. He cannot interfere after death.

"_just free his soul..."_

Then the next thing Yuuri knew is that he was submerged inside a sea of darkness. It was pitch black that it seemed like he fell into oblivion. He can neither see nor feel. It was almost hell. "Murata?" he uncertainly called.

He just knew that he is not alone inside the darkness. He could feel a familiar pull inside him like it was saying that he needs to look for something. Having the hope that he will be able to find his friend, Yuuri tried to call out into the darkness hoping that someone would be able to hear him

_Would I just end like this?_

_Wilhelm..._

"Murata?!" He knew of that voice. It sounded pained but he cannot mistake his friend's voice for anyone else.

"_Go, Yuuri... "_

Yuuri felt like someone had pushed him hard that he ended up being thrown forward. He closed his eyes expecting that he would be hitting something hard inside the pitch blackness. But instead, he felt himself halt in front of something shining. He opened his eyes only to see something glowing in front of him with the shape of a sphere.

_A soul?_

"_Do you recognize him?..."_

Yuuri instinctively replied. "Murata..."

He felt someone hugged him from behind, then the next thing that Yuuri knew is the blinding light that melted the darkness that surrounded them. Before he lost his consciousness he heard voices talking inside his mind...

"_What did you do?!" Shinou's voice rang throughout the place, his tone laced with anger which was quite unusual._

"_The right thing."_

"_My sage, do you think it is right to erase the memories of those people who knew you on Earth just in case something happened?" _

"_I don't think I need to burden Shibuya with something so hard to explain. And I want don't want them to 'suffer'." He knew that Murata was referring to his parents and those who he knew in Earth._

_Murata... you knew this is going to happen... yet—_

_Don't cry... You helped him..._

'_You helped them...'_

_I didn't do anything!_

'_You will realize someday Yuuri...'_

'_You'll remember this day...'_ The voice started to fade and he felt himself about to wake up from his dream but everything is still a question to him. He didn't do anything yet, the voice sounded so sure that he made a right thing.

"Wai—Wait Julia-san!" he opened his eyes only to see the worried face of Wolfram and Conrad hovering over him. He tried to sit up, but the brunette stop him, smiling in relief that Yuuri finally woke up.

"You must still rest Heika, you still have a fever."

"You worried me again you wimp!" But the relief cannot be denied written on Wolfram's face.

"I'm sorry..." He weakly answered.

"We'll be dispatching once you feel better. We need to get ready for the preparations." Gwendal stood up and went to the bed, looking at Yuuri trying to tell him through his eyes on what preparations they needed to get ready for.

Yuuri immediately understood and nodded at the man. He knew that Gwendal was referring to the funeral. Even though they are still mourning right now, they cannot just leave things be. His friend needed to be brought back to Shin Makoku and be honored. No matter how painful it is, they all need to move on. For sure Murata would also say the same. He didn't want anyone to be burdened by his death. He wanted every to get on with their lives.

"Yes." Yuuri glanced at the Murata's closed door. If he is taking the situation too much he knows more than anyone that Shinou is suffering the most.

"Leave him be first, they need time Heika." Conrad spoke after noticing Yuuri staring at the closed room.

"Yeah."

**(~page break~)**

"Here we are gathering in front of our honored..." Gunter continued to speak, formally doing the ceremony for their farewell on their sage. His eyes glanced seriously at his audience as he delivers his lines and praises. Everybody was solemn, no noise except for the winds blowing inside the grounds of Shinou temple could be heard. Almost everyone is praying, giving their last message to the sage.

Murata lay on a white open coffin, his body laying on white Angrec[1] flowers that was prepared by Genshi Mikos inside the castle, he was dressed in his usual black gakuran, his glasses removed from his eyes properly folded beside his head. The sage looked so peaceful you'll never think that he suffered from a curse.

"Let us say our last message and let our sage be at peace..." Gunter finished his salutations letting each one get in front of the coffin and say their goodbyes.

Many people approached the coffin and laid some flowers together with their last salutations to the sage. With just a short time of his return to Shin Makoku he managed many things and his knowledge helped many people. Shin Makoku became a more stable country with the sage around.

Edmund approached the coffin on his turn. His eyes still held regret and guilt for he still blamed himself that it was his fault for the incident and he wasn't able to do anything at all. In just a shirt time he became fond of the sage and he knew that the feelings are about to became something if only the incident didnt happen at all. "It was my fault that this happened... Please forgive me that I wasn't able to do anything at all. I hope you would forgive me. " Edmund breathed deep trying hard to control himself from crying. "I want to meet you again..." The king dropped white Gardenias[2] and went back.

Gunter, Conrad, Wolfram and Gwendal also paid their salutations and dropped Daffodils[3] before they left. Then, Yuuri went near the coffin and stared at the lying body in it. "Hey, Murata I know that this isn't the end but even if we meet in our next lives I know I'll end up being your friend again. Thank you. For your guidance.." Yuuri's tears dropped. "I-I'm sorry. I'm crying again. I know you'll scold me if you see me like this. But... "

Yuuri tried to calm himself before speaking again.

"Let's meet again..." Yuuri dropped Zinnias[4] before he left.

Everything fell silent as they waited the last person to move and say his final message to the sage—Shinou. The king moved slowly yet regally, as if he wanted to stay still. He didn't want the ceremony to end at all. He wanted to prolong the time that he will be seeing his sage. The end of the ceremony also means that he won't be seeing the sage anymore. This is the last stage. Call him selfish but he doesn't want to let go.

"Shinou-Heika..." Ulrike called out to the king probably sensing the distress in his soul.

"I love you..." He doesn't want to say goodbye, but his message clearly rang of sadness. The king knew for himself that he won't be saying that word to anybody else. His heart was taken from him the moment he laid his eyes on those onyx orbs and he knew he'll never get them back again. And at the moment, the sage will take his feelings together with him.

He knew the sage would want him to be happy. But how could he? The reason he went back to the present was to take his last chance. But now that he lost in the hands of fate... He'll let his love take everything to the grave.

Just as Shinou dropped the Arbutus[5] he is holding he kissed the sage right in front of everybody.

His farewell, giving everything to the ones he love.

"Shinou-Heika..." Ulrike cried as he understood the meaning behind everything.

"Shinou..." Yuuri's eyes clearly brimmed of sadness and sympathy.

Then the sage was laid to rest.

**(~page break~)**

*drops dead*

**Gwendal:** *Ignores*

**Conrad:** *smiles*

**Yuuri:** *Gets down and pokes* Ano—Hiragizawa-san?

**Me:** Y-yes? *barely audible*

**Yuuri:** Are you still okay?

**Me:** No, I'm fine really. I just decided to clean the floor with my clothes. Pretty useful aren't they? Du—

**Rei:** *awkwardly laugh and stops authoress from talking* Uh.. Aha.. Ahahaha.. I'm sorry about that. Well, the mountain of paperworks in front of her actually woke up that sarcasm in her..

Me: yeah.. look at those sky scrapers! Towering over my lovely desk! Burn them!

Rei: *stops authoress from burning things* Think about the environment first.. While I stop this lunatic here.. Kindly review guys..

**(~pagebreak~)**

Here are the references for those numbers above:

**[1]** Angrec : These flowers actually represents royalty. And because Murata is a highly respected Mazoku, I decided to put something that will emphasize his position. And by the way those flowers are white.

**[2]** Gardenia : Based from the Japanese point of view these flowers actually represents secret love. Don't you think that Edmund is the perfect person to give such flowers?

**[3]**Daffodils : Japanese point of view Daffodils means Respect.

Y know the last time I read something about the meaning of Daffodils it says that a bouquet of them means good luck but a single Daffodil says the otherwise.. but of course I go for respect. It would be awkward to say 'good luck' or 'tragedy' on a funeral right? Especially that is Conrad and the others giving those flowers.

**[4]** Zinnia: These flowers are meant for those between friends. Each color represents something but generally this is a flower of friendship.

**[5]**Arbutus: of course this flower says : "you are the only one I love." It fits him giving this kind of flower. (I think) XDD

Just as you noticed those flowers I used are white :D

I had to research for those language of flowers for this chap.. well that is actually enjoyable.. kindly correct me if I'm wrong about those meanings behind each flower and I'll tell those three sites to correct them.. XDDD


	16. The hands of fate moves again

"**Once is 'Luck',**

**Twice is 'Coincidence',**

**Thrice is 'Destiny"**

_~Lucky Clover (Kuroko no Basuke Fanfic)_

This is 'IT' guys…

Go read it…

:DD

Rei: Finally another story down.. go finish the others Hira-chan.. :DD

Guess what she is addicted to the new season released anime and started to marathon their manga.

Magi

Code:Breaker (well I've read that even before it became an anime =w=)

Kamisama Hajimemashita

Suki tte ii na yo

Hiiro no Kakera (this one is a game)

K

Great distraction right?

Hira: Meanie!

Rei: Either way, she doesn't won KKM..

Hira: *bows* Kindly read and review..

**(~pagebreak~)**

Few days after the funeral Shinou could be seen inside the sage's room, sitting at the window sill. The king was looking at the scenery outside the window but anyone would doubt if he is seeing anything. His eyes lost its usual mischievousness and any person who could see him right now can definitely tell there is something wrong.

"Heika..." Ulrike worriedly called out to the king upon entering the room.

The castle had been deathly silent ever since the funeral and Shinou not that much talking didn't help ease the situation. A few days later, Shinou summoned the head priestess inside the room.

"I'll be going back Ulrike." Shinou's voice sounded so grave as he finalized his thoughts.

"What do you mean Heika?"

"I think it is time for me to leave this world for good. I'll be sleeping again, and this time it will be for eternity."

The miko was clearly surprised at the king's decision. Yes, she knew that it is really hard for Wilhelm to move on. The death of the great sage was quite a shock especially for the king but never did she imagine that Wilhelm would chose to go back to the realm of the dead than stay at Shin Makoku. She knew how hard the king struggled just to be able to get himself back to the present time yet he is willing to give his second life again.

"Heika.."

"Please understand Ulrike." Shinou's voice had lost its usual confidence and is brimming with sadness. He didn't even bother to hide anything at all. He looked to broken and lost.

For a genshi miko like Ulrike who had believed in their king so much, it hurts to hear such word coming from the king they all look after. Never did she experience on her years as Genshi Miko having the king in such situation. But also as a loyal miko of Shinou it is also her pride to obey the king's orders. If it would somehow relieve the pain that the king is experiencing at the moment, she will be willing to let the king go. After all the things he did for the country, he deserves a break.

"If that is your Highness' wish."

"I'll just say my salutations to Yuuri and the others." The king stood up from his position and walked out, tapping the Ulrike's shoulder's before he went out of the door. "Thank you Ulrike." Then the door closed.

"Heika..." The miko couldn't stop the tears that fell down on her eyes. She could see the weariness that reflected inside the king's eyes. If only she would be able to do something about it...

**(~page break~)**

_Blood Pledge castle..._

It was exactly that Yuuri and the other's were conducting a meeting when the door inside the room opened. All of them were surprised at the sudden visitor but the look from Shinou's eyes stopped them from saying anything.

"I'm leaving the country to you Yuuri..."

"..."

Gwendal and the others immediately understood what the king meant by his words. He looked so grim but didn't comment at all.

Conrad glanced at Yuuri to see his reaction worried that he would fall into depression again. After the sage's death Yuuri had barely talked and eat, if not for Wolfram who punched him awake, he wouldn't be able to realize that he is already drowning himself in misery.

"Shinou Heika..." Wolfram looked wary of what's going to happen to his fiancé again if something were to happen again.

"W-What do you mean by leaving the country to me?" Yuuri had already realized what the king meant but refuses to believe him.

"I think it would be best if I would leave, Yuuri. The country has established its name and you are doing good running it. I know i can leave everything in your hands from now on." A sad smile escaped Shinou's lips. Of course what he said is not a lie but it is somehow farfetched from his true reasons.

Yuuri knew that his depression was nothing from what Shinou felt when his friend died. He can still clearly see the dread lingering inside the king's eyes as if his time had stopped at the moment he saw Murata's body lying on the floor motionless. He knew the king should finally have his rest.

Of course for Shinou to continue living is like reminiscing everything that had happened.

To the surprise of all, Yuuri understandingly nodded. "Yes."

"Yuuri." Wolfram worriedly glanced at his fiancé thinking that Yuuri is just pretending. But no, Wolfram didn't see any hesitation inside those onyx orbs. All he can see is understanding and sympathy. Yuuri can understand what Shinou had been feeling and he is willing to let go.

"Thank you..." and the king disappeared from their sight.

Conrad and the others saluted as a sign of respect their heads raised up feeling the pride of being able to serve the first king even though for just a short amount of time.

The country had been quiet since the funeral but gradually had been trying to cope up with the great loss. Yuuri from time to time fall into depression, seeking for his friend's guidance but later on supported by his vassals became more aware that he needed to stand on his feet. Yuuri knew that his friend wouldn't want him to be too dependent on him, instead he together with Conrad and the others made a good team in running the country.

**(~pagebreak~)**

_**Year 2XXX...**_

Japan had always been busy just like the old times. Students walking on the street, people preparing for their works, cars everywhere, buildings, it almost didn't change except for its technology.

He didn't know what happened but he just found himself one day that he is living inside the world somewhat unknown to him. Every since he was born, he had strange dreams about demon races and being the king of the demon kingdom. He had dreamt of a war that happened a long time ago, almost bringing the world to its destruction. Meeting people he had never met before but the familiarity cannot be denied.

He met a man whose knowledge was unparalleled that helped him and his army towards the greatness. A man whose eyes were as black as the darkest night and paired with a piercing onyx colored eyes. Never had be seen such beautiful person in his life. It was like he had been enchanted the first time he saw him in his dreams.

Once again he was visited by the same dream...

'_He should be somewhere...' Shinou looked everything around him, and still cannot find any sign of the person he is looking for. A strong wind blew which made Shinou cover his face to prevent dust coming in his eyes this made the king look up at a certain direction which gave him a view of a hill. _

'_Could it be?'_

_He motioned his horse to move towards the hill. He just got the feeling that he will be able to find the person he is looking for. _

_Even at a distance he could see a figure sitting under the shade of a tree. Going nearer, he could see the figure slowly getting clearer for him. 'Quite carefree, huh.' _

_The sage was casually sitting under the tree holding some kind of book not even bothered by thought that the world might be sent to oblivion in few matters of time. He was just relaxed peacefulness etched on his beautiful face. Being entranced by the man before him, Shinou urged his horse to go slower, trying not to get his presence noticed. _

_The wind blew harder and Shinou felt something inside of him to introduce himself at the man._

_"Oh, you are exactly as the rumors said. Onyx orbs and black hair. What an amazing color." He wasn't able to stop himself from blurting it out. The beauty of the sage is really something to be able to move him so much. The sage didn't look surprised at the sudden visitor but he did lower the book that he reads to show that he is listening. _

_The sage turned to him._

_All Shinou can do was awe. The view from meters away didn't give any justice. Just a mere stare by those onyx orbs made him feel that he is drowning. The beauty was too much for him to handle. Never did he see someone whose color of the darkness would make them more ethereal. It was amazing._

_The sage stared at him blankly. His eyes containing something that he couldn't name. "Do you not fear for this color?"_

_Knowing that the sage was referring to his hair and eye, he smiled. Why fear such beautiful color?" For a moment there Shinou thought he saw surprise reflect on those black orbs and those lips curve into a small unnoticeable smile. _

_The sage spoke again but this time it had been different. "What business do you have with someone like me?"_

'_Ah, yes. My intention.' He almost beamed at the sage. "I have heard of your greatness from various people and I want you to join my army." He spoke as he lend out his hand, trying to encourage the sage further on joining him. _

_Shinou knew that if he were to say something like that to anyone, they would've looked at him like he was some sort of lunatic or outright asking 'are you out of your mind?', but the man before him didn't even reacted normally as he thought. The amusement that is starting to show in his eyes were being controlled. _

_"Are you sure to fight something unknown? You have no chance of winning this war." The sage sounded like he was trying to convince him that fighting was futile. Everything was bound to be destroyed. _

_"I have heard of a sage whose knowledge is unparalleled. I have come to get you as my strategist. With you I know we can win this war." Shinou tried to sound very convincing, his eyes almost pleading out to the sage. _

_He knew what he is saying is the truth. With the sage, they can win this war._

_And he knew he won't take 'no' for an answer. _

"_..."_

_He almost want to give up with the sage's lack of reply but his inner musings and stopped when the man before him moved and reached out his hand. He couldn't suppress the smile that showed on his face. Truly he is happy to be with this man. Screw all the rumors about curses, sorcery and magic. _

_The hand that fits perfectly with his. That is the most important thing at the moment. _

_He knew that he will never forget the moment. Even in his succeeding lifetime. _

_Remembering something, Shinou asked something. "May I know your name?"_

He saw the man mouthing something but there was no voice coming from his mouth. He couldn't hear the sage's name no matter how hard he tried to listen. Then he was once greeted by the darkness of his own room.

"Why is it always like this? I'm having the same dream, but I cannot hear him saying his name. It's been constant these past few months." He frustrated brushed his hair away from his face. Glancing at his clock he saw that it is still dawn and knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep after that dream bothering him, he got up from the bed. Better start his day early.

His parents had been bothered that he had been saying weird things since he was a kid. He had undergone several psychiatrist sessions for him to be a 'normal' person. But soon as the days passed he learned that everything that he had been dreaming is a part of what people call 'past life.'.

It was like he was watching a movie where he could feel exactly as the character felt. At first he had been enjoying the dream, with him being the ruler of the demon race. People are obeying him and he posses a power that no one could rival. But as the memories showed itself to him he saw his past self, wallowing in misery and despair, looking for the sage whom he treasured so much.

"Where are you?..." He unconsciously muttered out.

His soul was restless after seeing those visions of the past. It was like the image of the sage was haunting him every time he closed his eyes. He had been unconsciously yearning for a person that will never be his.

Just as morning started itself. He began to walk down the street hoping that jogging would help him clear his fogged up mind. In his jogging attire he ran towards the roads not much walked on by people. Trying to drown his attention on the music playing on his ears he sped up only to almost tumble when he saw a student walk down the street which looked oddly too familiar to him. The student wore a blue blazer over a white long sleeve with black pants. But it wasn't the uniform that caught his very attention. It was the face of the student who he had seen countless times... inside his dreams.

He guy wore oval glasses which emphasized his features well and made him looked like your usual top-student type. His slightly curly hair was flying sideways that gave him an innocent aura. He made a double turn and ran back to catch the student.

"I've finally found you..." Normal people would only say that it's just probably a look alike of the person inside his dreams but he knew better. He knows 'that' person more than anyone else. Even if not for the physical aspects, he could probably recognize the guy anywhere by just looking at him.

The soul whose radiance is like the moon which guided him on his dark path... He wouldnt mistake them for anyone else,

"You—!" not knowing the guy's name he just shouted, trying to call the attention of the student hoping that he would be heard. He won't let the chance escape. Those dreams' haunting him made him restless for days and now is the right chance to clear everything up.

Thankfully the student heard him though there was a strange look on his face when he saw him coming. The student looked so wary of him while his eyes showed no sign of recognition.

"Yes?"

"I.. uh..." He scratched his head trying to ransack his mind on how he is going to introduce himself.

_Uh.. Hi, I just saw you in my past life can I have your name?_

Nah that would be downright freaky.

_Sorry I just thought you were someone familiar._

No way!

Uh...

Before he could form a proper sentence inside his head, his mouth went off without his permission. "We meet again at last 'my' sage." He blurted out of nowhere.

"Huh?" The student stared at him weirdly while his companion also did the same. Maybe the hint of possessiveness in his voice didn't help the situation much. And as if he was controlled by another person, he blurted out something unexpected again.

"Up this lifetime you are still together. It is nice meeting you again Yuuri."

The two students backed off a little, both are looking too wary of him. Of a normal teen would freak out if some stranger say things to them and claiming that they know each other.

"Uh.. I think you mistake us for other person." Yuuri spoke while tugging the sleeve of his friend's gakuran. Yuuri felt something snap inside him. It was like there was something unseen stopping the moving of cogs inside his body.

Yuuri stared at the man in front of them.

Blonde.

Royal blue eyes.

Mischievous grin so nostalgic to him.

_Shinou...?_

"I think we should go now Shibuya." Murata held his classmate's hand on his sleeve and ran off leaving the guy standing there feeling so stupid for blurting out such things.

"Why did I do those things!" he frustrated grunted. It was one way to screw his meeting with the person haunting his dreams. The moment those words came out of his mouth, it felt so natural. Like it was the perfect thing to say at the moment. But facing reality he managed to perfectly freak out the students which practically ran away from him thinking that he is a lunatic.

_I need to see him again._

This time he will manage to find out about the person haunting his dream world.

"I wont let you go again..."

**(~pagebreak~)**

The next day...

As usual Wilhelm tried to jog on the same place where he saw the person on his dreams still hoping that he would be able to meet him again. From what he learned the uniform that the two teens wore when he saw them was the uniform of a known private school within the vicinity. They are living within the area.

He was about to go home and start his day when he saw a glimpse of a familiar uniform taking a turn on the next street. Following his instincts, he ran off to the said direction only to see the person he is looking for practically dashing. Obviously, the student was trying to avoid him.

"Wait! I just want to talk to you!" He followed the teen.

""I'm sorry but I don't know you." The teen's steps sped up.

"My sage, just listen to me!"

"I'm not a sage!"

Shinou took a halt upon hearing those words. He really saw no recognition upon those onyx orbs. Did I mistake him for someone?

But his feelings cannot be denied. The overflowing feeling of recognition was too much to bear and it is downright stupidness to ignore it.

He knows.

He could recognize that unique existence above others. The only presence that haunted him in his every sleep. The only person who made him feel that he is alive again.

_It is him._

People around them began to whisper, wondering at the sudden scene that is currently happening. The teen also began to notice that they are stirring commotion and looked around quite warily.

Shinou sighed and kept his face blank. "Let's talk somewhere else."

**(~pagebreak~)**

Though at first there was great hesitation reflected inside the sage's eyes, but he got convinced upon looking at the blonde. Shinou's eyes were dead serious, longing and some unknown emotion . He almost gasped when Murata glanced at the man. Those royal blue eyes spoke with utmost sincerity, almost pleading to him. He didn't have the heart to deny his simple wish.

He knew the man will never hurt him in any way.

With him he strangely felt safe.

The two ended up in a cafe nearby and seated in a two-person table facing each other. Though they were finally alone, the student still refused to look at Shinou directly, the awkwardness lingering between them was undeniable.

"My—"

"Mister, i think you just mistook me for someone else. I am neither a sage nor i remember meeting you either. " Surprisingly the student looked at Shinou directly, his eyes hurting the man for there was no trace of recognition in them. He could see himself reflected on those black orbs but it is definitely the face of a stranger.

Shinou sighed. "Then let me introduce myself so that it may trigger something in your memories." Determination fired up in his eyes. "I am the honorable first king of the demon race bearing the name of Wilhelm."

"..."

"And you are a sage whose knowledge was unparallel by no other person who has been with me for a long time and helped me devise a perfect plan to defeat an almost impossible enemy, Noir."

"Huh?"

_Is this guy nuts?_ But the guy's eyes spoke with determination. His voice did not waver on the things he revealed though for an average person the things that he just said are to labeled as downright crazy. The man spoke like everything was true. That they were together before..

That they already met...

When the student didn't reply, Shinou continued on his words. "You may not remember me but I will make sure that your memory will be restored. .."

It was like spur of the moment that the man's voice sounded too distant. In just a blink of an eye, he is no longer inside the cafe where they were talking earlier. It was like he was submerged under water filled with colors.

_Colors?_

No. They were pictures.

Flashes of different picture passed in front of him. Nothing made sense in his head that it almost pounding his brains. He saw himself in the pictures but he can't recall anything at all. His heart began to beat fast until it felt like it was going to come out of his chest. Nothing made sense to him and it was driving him to the end of his wits.

"My sage!" He felt someone grabbing his shoulders roughly shaking him awake. The very concerned voice of the stranger in front of him registered in his ears. It was like a hand pulled him from the depths in which he as drowning.

"Are you alright?"

"I uh...—" The experience he just had earlier still lingered in his head. Slight panicky, he stood up and was about to leave when he heard someone call his name.

"Murata!" His friend Yuuri was huffing like crazy obviously had gone looking for him since he wasn't able to drop by in the house. His friend's face looked worried and tired but an emotion of relief flooded in his face when he saw that his friend is just alright.

"I heard someone took you away earlier, I got worried!" Yuuri glanced at Shinou.

It was then that he remembered what he dreamt of after they met the blonde man.

(~flashback~)

Shinou...?

_Their sleeping time between them started to awaken once more Yuuri._

_Again... help them..._

_Your friend and His Highness. _

"Julia-san..."

The woman smiled at him.

_I told you that you'd remember this day again..._

_Now..._

_Help bind their destiny..._

_Once again Yuuri, remember everything..._

Then he felt like he woke up from a very long dream. Different kinds of emotions started to flood into his system completely overwhelming him.

Shock, knowing that he is once the king of a demon race in an unknown world.

Happiness, being able to remember the poeple he met during his past life.

Sadness, knowing what happened to his friend.

Relief, that he was really able to save them...

And finally...

Hope, that Murata and Shinou met again.

_The sage doesn't remember anything Yuuri. His soul that was cursed was saved but in returned got sealed. His memories may not be able to return completely._

"But Shinou, he—"

_The soul can remember Yuuri._

_Deep inside him, he knows his highness. You just need to make him realize that his feelings will never lie..._

(~end of flashback~)

"My apologies for an unannounced visit, Yuuri. I just wanted to talk to him. I hope you understand." Shinou smiled at the student though his eyes were saying a different thing. Though his face is current graced by a blissful smile, he looked like he lost something important.

"Mister—"

"Don't worry I'll be going now. It was nice meeting you again... my 'beloved' sage..." Then Shinou left.

"Murata?" Yuuri warily looked at his friend when he saw tears falling from his eyes. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I—" it was just then when the student notice the liquid coming out of his eyes. He wipe them away but it doesn't seem like it is going to stop at all. Som3ething is definitely wrong with him.

In just a matter of time his life tumbled around when a man called out to him strangely knowing his name and claiming that he knows him. The said man also referred him as a sage looked at him as if he is something precious to him. He was stalked, he has set a commotion in the nearby neighborhood and went with a man that he doesn't even know.

He thought that the man would just go and convince him more to believe that they really know each other. But as that man introduces himself, he felt scared. Feeling something that is welling up inside him being stirred by some stranger.

It was like there was still a part of him unknown slowly rising to the surface.

He easily understood every word, action and expression the man does. It was like something invisible was implanted in his senses recognizing every move by the stranger. A sense innate within him is driving him like crazy pushing his head to the limits by thinking what is wrong with him.

Not long enough he found himself running towards a place where he knows.

**(~pagebreak~)**

Not far from their school, There was a forest not much known to their in their village. Inside the forest exist a hill where he usually rest and study every time he wanted to be alone. It was like the place was the perfect one for him.

"I..."

_**Once more your fate had been intertwined. **_

_Fate? What fate? I don't know that man._

_**Yet you feel something stirring inside.**_

_It's just—_

_**Still you deny everything? Let him wake you from your deep sleep. Soukoku sage of Shin Makoku.**_

_I—_

"Still, you are the same even after a long time. You really like dwelling in this kind of place. "

Murata's thoughts were cut when a familiar voice. He backed off at the tree behind him on an impulse which made the man take a slight step backwards.

"My apologies. It seems that i had traumatized you. If you'll excuse me..." The man dejectedly walked away from him. But before he turned around. He saw the expression which bothered him earlier.

It was an expression he never expected to show on such proud and blissful face.

An expression of defeat.

The eagerness he showed on knowing him and making him accept that he is a sage are no longer shining in his eyes. What was left was only regret and longing.

_Why?_

He can see how badly the man wants him to accept what he is saying. The man calling himself Wilhelm wanted him to recognize the things that he was saying. It was like he was trying to make him remember something that happened some time ago.

But the moment he started to feel fear, Wilhelm looked shocked and immediately retreated. He noticed earlier that he kept a safe distance when he took notice that he back off to the tree. Sadness and unbelievable pain registered upon those royal blue eyes. He knew he was hurt by his sudden expression.

_**Kindly remember that the thing called 'fate' exists. It maybe unseen, by its hands move in ways that no one can ever tell. Yet, it binds destinies together...**_

He unconsciously reached out his hand. "Shinou, I—"

They both stopped and stared at each other.

Murata began to shake his head as if it would make him reason out why he called the man 'Shinou'. His mouth moved by itself, as if knowing what to say. He could tell himself that everything is alright but his head knowing nothing at all confuses him.

The man he referred as Shinou, is staring at him with disbelief yet the happiness that was shining in it cannot be denied.

In confusion, Murata got up and slowly backed off. "No... I—"

"My sage." Shinou smiled at him.

"No!" Murata ran away.

Shinou was left alone, thinking all over of he should run after the sage or not. The expression of fear written in his sage's eyes was unbearable for him. He will never hurt his sage, yet those onyx orbs clearly reflected fear.

Shinou's musings had stopped when he heard a voice behind him.

"He remembers you Shinou. Though not fully, but he knows you. He just can't find any logical reason why"

Looking behind him, he was surprised to see Yuuri smiling him.

"You finally remember?"

"Yeah, just a while ago. Julia-san helped me realize everything."

"Julia, huh. Such a mysterious woman."

He felt more down than before. Yuuri remembers everything yet his sage, doesn't recognize him at all.

"Go Shinou. Make him remember. I know only you can do it." Yuuri smiled encouragingly at the man.

"But—"

"Since when did you become like that?"

"It's just for him..."

Instead of answering, Yuuri only pushed Shinou. "Go. Move with your fate. You know you are bound to be together. You met him again right?"

Shinou remembered something.

'_**I want to be with you...'**_

"Your last chance is now given to you. Go make things happen."

Shinou ran off.

Yeah. Yuuri was right. He had been given another chance. His sage somehow remembers him. It is up to him to do things.

He had gone through many trials yet there's only one person who can make those hardships feel like nothing.

There's only one person that could make him happy.

There's only one person that he will love.

And that one person...

"It's him."

His sage.

Not long enough he saw Murata on a nearby park leaning on a tree.

It may take time. But hell, he was able to wait for more than a thousand years before. A few weeks or months won't hurt him. Not when the things he desired more than anything is within the reach of his hands.

_**The cogs of fate started to roll again, pulling the red string of destiny of those people who are intertwined by destiny. **_

_**~END~**_

Hira: *bows*

HONTOU NI ARIGATOU!

Sorry for taking this long before updating the last chapter.. Believe me, I thought I finally got away from those skyscrapers on my desk but they multiplied again.

Thankfully it was easier than last time so I was able to cut it down but all those analysis I had to do took more than time usual so I got no chance to write this..

Thank you very much for those who looked after this story and those who reviewed.

You guys are really a great help for me, making me inspired to continue this story..

Yayayayay!

I'm really grateful to those who supported me till the end f this fic..

My pc

The power supplying company

The snacks beside me

The songs on my phone

My ever reliable headset

My awesome brain.. XDD LOLOL

Reviewers who continued to suggest ideas and inspire me to update.. and nag me to update faster.. XDD

Story Followers who gave me courage to continue the story.

Author Followers who made me go dive in my stories once more.

Story Favorites that always lifts up my spirits..

Guys thanks to you I was able to finish this..

I just noticed I sounded like a politician on a campaign period.. haha..

Maa..

Also I'm thankful to those saw at the CosMania XII at SM Mall of Asia.. your cosplays stirred ideas inside my head.. =w= if you guys know the event.. Yep I was there too.. white hat, down twintails, pedal pushers, Blue hi-cut chuck, and blue body bag.. and yeah I had a violet pouch hanging on my neck.. my digicam.. XDD

Especially to the guy who cosplayed as Zeref.. I'm so glad I was able to take a pic with you before we went home.. XDD

Next to be updated is my Kuroko no Basuke two-shot fic:

Cold Shadow..

Once more.. Thanks!

I enjoyed writing this story~~

Whew!

_**NP:**_SHOUT!

_**By:**_ _Kuroko Tetsuya and Kagami Taiga _


End file.
